Journey to Romance
by Belle1991
Summary: A wrestler focus only on his career, figuratively feels a hole in his life, at the greatest moment of his career. As he figures it out, will it be a smooth sailing or just deals without it?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. It was requested by LuchaWarrior. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Note: I am not good with writing matches, so bare with me. Hopefully I get better as the story goes.**

* * *

Chapter one:

 _"Derrick, you are going to main event Wrestlemania." Mark, who is part of talent relations, informs him. Derrick looks at him in shock. He has dream of this moment and now it is finally here. "Did you hear me?" Marl speaks annoyed._

 _Derrick shakes his head. "Yes, I heard you. Thank you for this opportunity." He appreciates._

 _"You have earn this. We all have seen how hard you worked for this. This is your time, enjoy it, but don't let it take advantage of you." Mark advise._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"A few superstars portray that they are the big dogs now, irreplaceable because we gave them this opportunity. They think the hard work is done."_

 _"The hard work begins." He smiles knowing staying on top is harder than getting there._

 _"Yes, this opportunity is like a test for us for those we think are ready." He discloses._

 _"Ready for what?" He raises an eyebrow._

 _"Stardom, a main eventer or the face of the company. This could make or break your career." Derrick gulps. "Just stay grounded as you are now. We have faith in you to be the next face of the company." He instills confidence to him._

 _"Thank you for the opportunity." He appreciates again._

 _"Just don't let us regret this." Mark extends his hand which Derrick gladly shakes._

That was a year ago, Survivor Series, I led my team to victory and I was #30 in the Royal Rumble to earn this title opportunity at Wrestlemania.

"Hey Derrick." Trish Stratus approach him with John Morrison. They have a match earlier in the card against Melina and Chris Jericho. They have been a story line couple every since Morrison broke up with Melina at TLC.

"Hey Trish, Morrison." He greets back stretching for his match.

"So the big night, are you ready?" Morriso asked. He has taken him under his wing since Derrick debuted.

"Of course he is ready." Trish speaks confident.

"I have been ready for this since my debut." Derrick utters.

"How could I forget you have it tattooed on your neck." Morrison rolls his eyes.

4-22-05 are the numbers tattooed on his neck to represent the day his long time dream came true. Being young, not that tall, and an average weight, he didn't stand out to the bosses. He worked his way up the ladder taking each opportunity as a blessing. He believes everything will happen in time. This is also for his family at home in Ghana who never stop supporting him in this. Having the Chinese symbol for family on his shoulder is the representative of their support. When he wants to give up, he remembers the sacrifices his family took for him to have this dream.

"Hey, you don't have to look." Derrick speaks jokingly.

"Yes, I just love staring at your neck." Morrison says sarcastically.

"Okay stop." Trish giggles at their little argument.

"Can you keep your boy-" Trish covers his mouth to prevent him from spilling the beans.

"You promise you can't announce that in public." Trish warns looking around in case anyone overhears. Derrick mumbles with Trish's hand still on his mouth. "What?" Letting go.

"You don't worry Trish I can keep a secret." He promises. He caught them in a heated exchange one time at the loading dock. Just walking around to clear his head, when he heard them. To check it out to probably help, he saw Trish slap him before she kissed him. He left before they notice him, however he needed assurance that this is real or for the story line. John and Trish warn him to keep it a secret not wanting to expose their relationship to the public.

"Good, if you don't you will get that slap as well." Trish warns.

"You don't want that." Morrison assures Derrick feeling his cheek.

"I get it, so where are you two place." He refers to the order of matches for tonight.

"Apparently we are not as exclusive as you Mr. Main Eventer." Morrison states. "We are in the middle before the Tag Team Titles match."

"Not bad." He replies with Morrison rolls his eyes.

"We are grateful to be on the card." She speaks. She wants to assure him physically, but they are in public not taking any chances.

"Yes." John agrees. "Well, we will let you continue your preparation. Kick butt out there we will be rooting for you." He slaps Derrick's back lightly.

"Don't forget us when you hit the main card." Trish hopes. Sometimes main event status changes a person.

* * *

"Derrick, five minutes." The stage crew announces in his dressing room.

Derrick nods in agreement. He is wearing his signature wrestling attire; black and red plaid trunks with a sleeve on his right arm, a black elbow on his left, and wrist tape on his wrist. He prefers to wear Jordans, but for Wrestlemania he chose Pumas that goes great with his Puma tattoo on his right arm. Pumas represent courage and strength; strength from his family and courage to survive to this point.

Before heading out, he takes three big breaths to calm his last minute nerves. "Here we go." He heads to the gorilla being the first one to head to the ring with being the challenger.

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship." Justin Roberts announces. Derrick's theme song plays throughout the arena. "Your challenger, from Ghana, South Africa, weighing 227 lbs, and is 5 ft 11 in; Derrick Cirus."

Derrick confidentially explodes from the curtain as the crowd cheers. He goes to each side of the stage to play to the crowd throwing his wristbands at each side. He runs down the ramp as he slides into the ring. He goes the back, left turnbuckle to salute the crowd.

"And his opponent." Justin Roberts continues. Miz's theme song, ' _I came to play',_ fills the arena next. He comes out to jeers. "Residence in Los Angeles, California, weighing 221 lbs and 6 ft, he is the WWE Champion; The Miz."

The Miz lifts the WWE title over his head before he struts to the ring. Afterwards, he hands the championship to Mike Chioda; he raises the title over his head to signify the match's purpose. He hands the title to Lilian before signaling for the bell.

The Miz goes for the attach immediately to take the advantage early. He flings him to the corner to kick him in the stomach several times. The referee counts to four before The Miz backs away before he gets disqualified. He runs back to give a Awesome Clothesline. Derrick falls to the ground his back on the turnbuckle as The Miz celebrates. He picks Derrick up to have Miz punch him in the stomach to stay on the offence. Derrick tries to gain offence, but it is interrupted by Miz kicking him once again in the stomach.

Derrick tries to get up as Miz eyes him for the boot. Seeing it coming, Derrick moves out of the way to prepare him to clothesline Miz. He regains his breath as they both get back up to a vertical base. They lock up with Miz having the upper hand again. He swings Derrick to the ropes to hit the Kitchen Sink. With his stomach taking a huge beating, he falls holding his stomach in a crouch position. Miz swings to the rope to perform a boot which connects this time. He goes for the cover for only a 2 count. Derrick rolls towards the end of the ring to distance himself for his opponent. It doesn't work with him being kicked out of the ring. The referee starts to count out, however Derrick makes into the ring at 5 to Miz's disappointment. He picks Derrick up to have him kick him in the stomach for a DDT. Derrick covers Miz for a 2 count.

Derrick is on the top rope waiting for The Miz to stand up for a clothesline. Being a more experienced competitor in high stake matches, Miz counters Twith another boot to the face. He goes for the cover which is broken when referee sees Derrick's foot on the bottom rope. Miz starts to get frustrate that he can't pick up the victory. He pulls him to the middle of the ring for another near fall. This further frustrates him throwing a fit before setting his opponent for the Reality Check; he nails it. Derrick slightly gets his shoulder up at the last second, being abused everywhere. Each movement is harder with Miz focus on the stomach mostly throughout the match.

He fights with the referee which gives his opponent time to rest. As he attends back to Derrick, he is pulled into a small package. Unluckily, Miz kicks out at 2 being the fresher competitor. Surprise, Miz sets him up for another Reality Check, but it is reverse by pushing him to the ropes for a spinning back breaker. Afterwards, he locks in an ankle lock as Miz screams in pain. He reaches for the ropes, being the middle of the ring. When he is almost there, Derrick pulls him back to have his leg wrap around his ankle before he stretches, back down, to wrap his arms around his neck. Miz tries to claw at his hands with no luck, so he has no choice but to drag his opponent to the ropes. In excruciating pain, Miz taps out. Derrick lets go at the sound of the bell ring.

"The winner and new WWE Champion, Derrick Cirus." Lillian announce as Mike Chioda raises his hand in victory. Derrick so sore raises the tittle as confetti falls from the roof. Everyone cheers for the new champion.

* * *

Backstage, he is greet happily by Trish and Morrison.

"You did it." Trish hugs him.

"Congrats man." Morrison bro-hugs him.

"Thanks." He tries to recover his breaths still.

"We will let you head to the trainers." Trish and Morrison head to the dressing room.

"You have some fractured ribs." The doctor diagnoses already noticing bruising on his stomach.

"So how long doc?" He inquires still having the title on his shoulder.

"Couple of weeks." He evaluates with his level now.

"Damn." He hopes this injury won't have the title strip because of this injury.

"You are lucky it is not broken." The doctor states knowing for sure this new title will be vacant. "I recommend to just rest for tonight no partying."

"Yes doc." He slowly gets off the bed and heads to the locker room.

* * *

At the hotel, he lays his title on the table as he slowly walks to the bed. As he lays down, his phone chimes.

 _'Rest now we will celebrate in the near future.'_ Trish texts as Derrick smiles.

He lays his phone on the bedside table. Afterwards, he looks towards his newly won title feeling proud, although a part of him feels something is missing.

* * *

 **If anyone has a request on Derrick's theme song, please message or review it. Plus, if you have any ideas on how to improve my match writing, please review as well. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Derrick arrive at the arena still hurting like hell. Of course, fractured ribs doesn't heal overnight. He tries to suck up the pain to perceive to the boss that he can defend his title still. The empty feeling is still there not having time to figure it out right now. He won the title so they are media appearance to uphold.

"Hey Derrick, Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office." One of the stage hands directs him.

"Thanks, did he sound angry?" Derricks speaks in a worried tone, having a meeting with the Chairman is mostly for bad news. The stage hand shrugs not paying attention to the Chairman's facial expression.

* * *

Derrick knocks on the door before shaking his nerves away.

"Come in." Vince calls out.

"Hello Mr. McMahon, you wanted to meet with me." Derricks greets.

"Yes, yes take a seat." He offers looking at paperwork.

Derrick slightly winces as he sits down. As much as he sucks in the pain, it won't be enough to convince anyone. "You had quire a match last night." Vince starts looking up at him to witness his condition before looking back down.

"Yes sir, I want to thank you for the opportunity." Derrick utters.

"We like you Derrick. You perform just like we expected you to. Now, to my knowledge you have fractured ribs." He looks back up to him.

"Yes, doc diagnose after the match. He states a couple of weeks of rest will have me at 100%." He recalls his recovery time.

"That will be an issue for us. The max we have you resting is this week." Vince informs him

Derrick starts to worry that they will strip him until he is healed." Do you want me to surrender the title?" He inquires not trying to show his disappoint.

"We acknowledge the idea. If we do, this isn't an evaluation of your work in the ring. Sometimes these events happen." He assures hating to order this to rising stars.

"I understand." He tries again not to let this bring him down.

"However, there is another option to have only segments with just conversation for you." Vince offers another alternative. "Doc didn't order complete bed rest, did he?"

"No he didn't, but the more I move the longer it heals I suppose." Derrick hunches.

"We will see next week. We wanted you to rest this week anyways and we will grant you that." Vince authorize to give them time to sort this out.

"Thank you, I will see you next week."

"Yes starting tomorrow. We want you to address the crowd tonight, have them witness that your injuries are not an excuse to not show up for them." Vince includes.

"Of course, what slot am I in?" He expect this so he is ready.

"That start of the night; you are opening tonight."

He is in shock. "Wow." This is what he didn't expect.

"You didn't let us down." Vince smiles. "To be honest, a part of me thought we would regret our decision, I am thankful that you prove me wrong." He proudly speaks.

"Thank you, sir." He speaks with a huge grin on his face.

"You are dismiss get ready for your promo." Derrick is about to ask about the promo, but Vince provides the answer already. "You have a free dialogue just don't go aboard." He hands him the line-up for tonight.

"Yes sir." He slowly stands up to exit before grabbing the line-up.

* * *

Derrick prepares his speech until there is a knock at the door. He groans as he is laid flat on the couch trying to lift himself up, he abandons that idea after the second attempt. "Come in." He calls out.

Trish enters. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" She wonders with a smile.

"I have fractured ribs which hurt every time I breathe. I am not a happy champion right now." He express wincing as he sits up.

"However, you are the new champion." She smiles again looking over to the title on the table beside the couch.

"I am aren't I." He proudly states. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard Mr. McMahon wanted to see you." Derrick nods. "I want to know if everything is okay." She casually says trying to hid her concern that his work will be for nothing.

"You want to know if he stripped me of the title." He can read her like a book.

"It may have cross my mind. Bad things happen when you have a meeting with the boss; you are fired, demoted to mid card status, or suspended, either way ti is usually bad news."

"He had that option, although he wants me to rest this week and decide next week." He eases both of their minds for now.

"That's good, so why are you here then?" Trish confuse that he is still here instead of back at the hotel.

"I am addressing the crowd tonight, opening the show." He proudly discloses.

"Wow, they really have faith in you."

"They do."

"What are you going to announce?"

"You have a wait like everyone else." Derrick smiles.

"Come on." She whines not liking secrets.

"Sorry, you know that it doesn't work on me." He refuses to spill.

"Fine." She huffs with crossed arms.

"Where is your boyfriend by the way?" Derricks wonders with a grin.

Trish sticks out her tongue because he knows she won't hit him in his current condition. "He is stretching for his match after your promo; he is facing Chris Jericho." Trish informs him. "If he was here, you would tell him." She still tries to have him spill the news.

"Actually I would not, but nice try."

"Fine, i hope you mess up." She storms out.

"You don't mean that." He answers back loud enough for her to hear with a chuckle afterwards.

She re-enters. "No." She kisses her forehead. "Have a good promo, we will hang out after Raw."

"Great." He sarcastically rolls his eyes always like to tease her.

"Now who is the joker?" She smiles that his injury didn't hurt his sense of humour.

* * *

Derrick is now at the gorilla to start off the show. Pyros start up as the theme song of Raw plays. Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawyer welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw.

His theme song, 'Invincible by MGK', fills the arena. The crowd erupts in cheers. "We are starting with the new WWE Champion, King."

Derricks limps his way to the ring. "I am surprise he can walk with The Miz punishing his stomach." Michael Cole acknowledge.

"He earned that the title last night." King commends his willingness to become champion.

"He definitely did." Cole agrees.

Derrick slowly enters with the crowd still applauding his victory last night. After a few minutes, the crowd dies down. "Thank you for the massive and positive response." He starts. "I knew I would make it here one day. Every superstar should aim to be here because this title means you are the best. I know I have a bulls eye on my back having many qualified wrestlers to challenge me and I don't blame them. I welcome the challenge." He looks around the crowd with a smile. "I just want to come out here to thank you, the fans, for supporting me in this journey." The crowd cheers again until Miz's theme song plays, which turns the crowd to jeer him.

"Really, really, you thank the crowd for their support." He is confuse. "This crowd is a fraud, all of them are." He walks down the ramp. "Do you know why they cheer you, hmm?"

"Why Miz, tell me why? Is it because I am good looking?" He states.

"Pfft." Miz dismisses the comment.

"Or is it because I am smart to know our fans are the best fans in the world?" He continues.

"I have seen better fans at a High School football game." He insults earning louder jeers to express their disdain for him as he enters the ring.

"Oh, I know why because they know I am better than you in every way." He figures out it out with a smirk. "That is the reason, isn't it?"

"You are not better than me you are just lucky." Miz strongly declines in annoyance.

"So luck is the reason I have survived this far in my career. Huh, I thought hard work, perseverance, and motive to achieve this help me win this title. I guess I was wrong being you are more experienced than me." Derrick shrugs.

"I am more experience." He accepts the compliment with pride. "Although, I failed in one aspect of any match; I underestimated my opponent. I hyped myself up too much that you were an easy competitor, well it wasn't hard having how you won the Royal Rumble. You capitalized on two exhausted superstars, do you know why they didn't bother with you?" Miz moves closer into his personal space.

"Please tell us oh high and power Miz." He sarcastically gives permission.

This further aggravates Miz more. "You are nothing." He insults. "You are just a lucky man who was at the right moment. You survived Royal Rumble because no one bothered with you. You cruise your way to the end. You said you earn this title yourself, are you kidding yourself?" The Miz laughs at this statement.

"What I am gathering from your rant is that I am a lucky man who doesn't deserve any place in the Main Event. Moreover, I am delusional that no one cares for me." He summarizes.

"Yup." The Miz agrees.

"Well it works for me because I defeated you as you tapped out to me. You couldn't suffer anymore pain so you gave up; you tapped out." Derrick recalls the last minute of their match. This phrase repeats with the crowd to annoy The Miz even more. "I never gave up no matter how much pain I was in."

"Shut up." Miz screams as the crowd continues. "You better celebrate now Derrick." He gets into his face. "I am coming for what is mine and this time I won't underestimate your abilities." Miz warns.

"Oh don't forget my willingness to keep this title around my waist. Determination is a powerful ally to defeat you once again." He speaks back in full confidence.

"Bring all your tricks, you won't be able to handle the pressure of fame to keep being champion." He promises.

"Is that why you quit Reality TV for wrestling, you couldn't handle the spotlight? Oh is it you didn't get any spotlight because of your overconfidence. I am at the top of my game, are you?" He asks. "I beat you once and I will prevail again." Derrick divulge not being intimated.

"Is that right?" Miz not backing down either as Derrick nods. "You have one weakness." He knees him in the injured ribs. With that unexpected impact, it sends Derrick to his knees moaning in pain. "Hope your ribs are 100% because that is my target. If they are, I will make sure they are broken." He promises before leaving the ring.

* * *

During the commercial break, EMT and referees try to assist him, but he won't have it shoving them away.

"Derrick." Vince calls out when he arrives backstage.

"Yes sir." He coughs holding his stomach.

"You have a match with The Miz at the next pay-per-view." He informs him. They don't have a choice now to develop another plan.

"Thank you." He appreciates in wanting to attack him.

"This is only possible if you can recover in that time." Vince lays down the terms to approve the match.

"I will be don't worry, sir." Derrick is determine to heal up for this match.

"That is what I like to hear. Get some rest, I will see you next week." Vince request.

* * *

"I can't believe that you are going to lay in the bed until Monday." Trish speaks annoyed already in her party outfit after Raw. She plan to celebrate his victory tonight with Morrison. "You should be out celebrating with your friends. This victory is a huge accomplishment."

"I know I have dreamt of this since I Shawn Michaels defeat Razor Roman in the ladder match. He was on his knees as he held the title. I told myself I would make it there one day."

"So why are you still in bed, let's go?" She pulls the covers off.

"Trish, to keep this title I need to be 100% for my match. The Miz will target my ribs like he did last night." He explains.

"Can't you just at least have dinner with us." She pouts.

"I don't want to be a third wheel." He loves them, however since they became a couple, a few days after their storyline started, he felt awkward being around them by himself.

"You won't be a third wheel." Trish says not realizing she hinted on the secret.

"What do you mean I won't?" Trish stops what she is doing and gulps; she spilled the beans. Morrison is going to kill her. "Are you two trying to-" His eyes widens figuring out their plan.

She looks at him innocently. "Maybe." She shrug.

"Trish." He speaks annoyed.

"We just want you to be happy." Trish explains. Yup, she is in trouble. They want to surprise him, so he doesn't have an excuse to proceed with the date.

"I am happy. I have my dream job, dream title, and two best, well now annoying, friends. I am happy with my life now."

"You are not completely happy. I saw your expression on your face when you were preparing your promo." She defends knowing him a book as well.

"That was just my prepared face." He says to move to a different topic.

"No it was your 'something is missing' expression." She argues.

"What am I missing?"

"I don't know." She can't seem to figure it out. They set this up to find an answer.

"You think I'm lonely and need a girlfriend." He offers an answer.

"I think you need someone to talk to besides us."

Derrick ponders on this. "Okay I'll come only for dinner, after dinner I am heading back here." He orders knowing they will add to the evening.

"Of course, thank you." She pecks his cheek in excitement. "Hey, he said yes." She calls her boyfriend.

"You were waiting for me to cave, wouldn't you?" He can't believe he fell for her tricks.

"Yup, not get dressed and dress nice." She orders.

"Yes ma'am." He salutes.

Trish laughs as she leaves to give him privacy. Derrick ponders that this might be the part that is missing in his life.

After thirty minutes, he is finally finish getting ready. Trish and Morrison are in the hallway waiting for him. "Let's go."

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Hi, reservation for Morrison." Trish speaks to the host.

"Ah yes, table for four please follow me." The host grabs four menus before escorting to them to their table. He pulls out the chair for Trish before heading back to his post.

"So, where is my date?" Derrick wonders.

Morrison's eyes widened. "You told him." He glares at his girlfriend.

"He guessed. I never would... well I hinted on it accidentally." She expose.

"Trish." He speaks disappointed.

"Hey it is cool. I would have figured it out when the host announce the table for four." Morrison gulps. "I don't blame her okay. She convince me to attend while you stayed in the hallway." Derrick acknowledge which makes Morrison speechless as Trish titters. "Now, where is my date?" He changes back to the previous subject.

"She should be here soon." She checks her cell phone for any delays.

"Hello, my name is Cassandra, shall we start with some drinks?"

"I would like a glass of white wine." Trish request.

"No, no, no." Morrison interrupts. "You will have an ice tea. I am not carrying you all the way back to the hotel." He refuses knowing how she is with wine.

"It is just one glass." She argues knowing herself how she is.

"I learned my lesson before it is not just one glass." He defends his argument.

"You love that night." She recalls how she was drunk while being all over at the hotel.

"I had no choice I am a man after all." He explains.

"Yes, my man." She flirts with her hand on his chest.

"Don't you forget it." He flirts back as they whisper cute phrases to each other. When it gets too awkward for Derrick to handle, he excuses himself to the washroom. The waiter leaves as well to give them privacy.

Derrick ponders on how did he convince himself that this was a good idea. "Apparently, I need a girl to talk about my feelings." He chuckles at the reason being absurd. "I don't need a woman." He tells himself. "I am here for my best friends. I just need to meet her." He washes his hands before heading back to the table.

"Hey, where did you go?" Trish ask back to their civil ways.

"I went to the bathroom, so she didn't arrive yet." He still notice an empty chair beside him.

"Derrick." Trish says sweetly.

"She is not coming is she?" Derrick feels inside disappointed. A part of him was excited for this no matter how much he brushes it off.

"No buddy, but how about we have dinner anyways our treat." He offers.

"Sorry we had a deal." Derrick covers up his disappointment. "You two have fun." He smiles.

"But..." Trish is upset that their plan is ruined.

"Trish, I am heading back to the hotel." He stands up slowly to head out. "Thank you for the invitation. I will see you two next week." He kisses Trish's cheek.

"I am sorry sweetie." Morrison hugs her.

"He is in denial. I know he wants someone to talk to besides us." She sighs at her best friend's stubbornness.

"You've tried and I know you will keep on trying, however just let him be until next week." He suggest. He agrees that more friends for Derrick will be easier.

"Okay." She accepts.

"Is your company returning?" The waiter returns.

"No, sorry about earlier." Morrison apologizes.

"It is no problem we serve several couples here. Now, any drinks you two would you like to consume?" She re-inquires.

"White wine; leave the bottle." Morrison answers which confuses his girlfriend.

"You deserve this." He kisses her forehead.

"Thank you." She appreciates.

"Excellent choice, shall I return back for you menu options?" She write their drink orders.

"I would like a steak, medium rare with a baked potato and steamed vegetables." Morrison answers.

"And for the Mrs."

"It is just Miss." She blushes loving to be Mrs. in the future. "I would like the chicken penne, please."

"My apologizes, excellent choices. I will return with your white wine." Cassandra leaves.

"Are you hoping to get lucky tonight?" She grins.

"I know you are upset and white wine is your comfort drink. If I can get something for my gratitude then so be it." He sly reveals his intentions.

"You could have just ask, but it is more fun this way." She pecks his lips.

"It is."

Derrick arrives back at his hotel room. Since his best friends was his ride, he called for a cab to head back. Falling on his bed, which is a bad idea with his fractured ribs, he pondered on if Trish is right. Did he need a woman companion to talk to? Was hanging around a couple making him want to be one too?"

"You have everything you ever wanted, Derrick." He spoke to himself. "It is just because of Morrison and Trish being a couple, that is all it is." He assures himself. He chuckles before getting ready for bed.

As he lays flat on his back, being the only comfortable position for his ribs, he ponders on his feeling of disappointment when his mystery date didn't arrive. He shakes his head dismissing the though, any person would be let down if they were turn down. With that thought he fell asleep.

* * *

Monday Night Raw

Derrick is back after his week long break. His ribs are still sore, however manageable, each breath is not excruciating pain. The situation at the restaurant dwell on him the next day, but it didn't last. He shrug it off that if it is meant to be it will be.

"Derrick, Vince wants you in his office again." The stage hand informs.

"Thanks." He expected this having his future in the prognosis.

"Mr. McMahon." He knocks.

"Derrick, you are early." Vince answers beside him with the doctor.

"I came right when I was informed." He reply.

"I like a punctual superstar, please come in." Vince opens the door. "I was just getting recovery time on your ribs from the doctor."

"Yes, I have an appointment." He nods at the doctor for confirmation.

"Since he is here we will examine you here." Vince orders.

"Certainly." He places his bags on the floor.

The doctor takes out his supplies as Derrick sits up tall. "How is the pain?" He asks preparing.

"Better than last week."

"I bet." The doc chuckles.

"It is much bearable now. I can move around more without severe pain." Derrick answers correctly.

"That's great you can compete." Vince happily states.

"Physicality is still on the fence. Please remove your shirt." Derrick complies having a bit of pain stretching his ribs. "The swelling has gone down dramatically. What did you do stay in bed all week?" Doc jokes.

"Mostly, I don't want to waste this opportunity"

"Very determine, that is a great quality." He smiles at Vince. "I am going to feel your ribs for any swelling." Derricks nods. "They seem to be on track with the recovery. There is swelling on your right side which is expected since that is your dominate side. You have to train your brain to use your left side more with some activities." He advise.

"No problem doc."

"Now I will press on the ribs, tell me when you feel extreme pain or anytime type of pain." He checks the left side with minimal pain; mostly faces and winces. "Now the left side." When he touches the bottom rib near the stomach, he express a loud vocal pain.

"What does that mean, doc?" Vince wonders.

"He needs to take it easy for another week." He orders. "I can't clear him for wrestling tonight." Derrick sulks. "Sorry Derrick, the more you move the less time for them to recover. Promos without action is all I recommend tonight." Doc writes the order.

"What about my match with The Miz?" Derrick wonders.

"We will see. If you improve like before, there is a higher chance you will be cleared, although you will not be 100%." He answers.

"Thanks doc." He shakes his hand before putting his shirt back on.

Vince ponders on this information. "If you are cleared for the pay-per-view, you will compete, if not I have to strip the title off you." He utters the options hating to do this with a up in coming superstar.

"And when I'm healthy?" He wonders if he will get his rematch.

"We will cross that path when or if it applies." He speaks in a less confident tone. He hopes for a green light on a little physicality." Miz will cut a promo, I want you to interrupt him via backstage video."

"Sounds good."

"Miz will have the upper hand with your injury." Vince includes.

"I understand." Derrick nods his head. He doesn't like it, but has to accept it. "Have a good evening, Mr. McMahon."

* * *

Derrick arrives at his locker room upset. He is upset that he put himself in this position. Throwing his bags, with a wince from ribs, makes him wish he hadn't.

"Damn Miz punishing my ribs." He scorns before laying on the couch. He needs to express his anger verbally with someone. The first person he calls is his best friend; first Trish.

"Hey." Trish answers.

"Hey, can you swing by my locker room for a bit?" He wonders hoping so.

"I can't I have a match and then John has a match. It is the third match after the opening promo. Why, what's up?" She would be there in a heartbeat, but they have matches.

"It is nothing, enjoy the TV time." He is happy that are being given more story-lines.

"Are you sure, I can force John to visit you during my match?" She offers.

"I know you can. I am fine." He assures her.

"Okay, see you after our matches." Trish accepts although there are still doubts in her mind.

"See you then." He hangs up with another sigh. "Who do I call now?" He wonders not being close to anyone else, well not as close for this conversation. After a few moments, he turns on Raw to support his best friends.

* * *

During Trish's match against Lita, there is a knock on the door. "Come in." He calls out not wanting to get up.

"Hey Derrick." Layla enters.

"Hey Layla, what is up?" He smiles a bit confuse on her presence.

"Trish wanted me-"

"She ask you to check up on me." Layla nods. "You can tell her I am just resting, you know ribs." He points to them.

"Yes, that was brutal what Miz did to you. He is supposed to be awesome but he taps after one submission." She giggles.

"I know right." He chuckles back. "Now he wants a rematch because he underestimated me." He rolls his eyes.

"A lot of men in the back do, you just have to prove them wrong again." She states.

"If my ribs are clear for me to compete." He expresses with a sigh.

"You aren't cleared yet." She wonders with him being here at Raw.

"No, I am just participating in promos."

"What happens if you are not cleared for the rematch?" Layla concern.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. I am going to rest until my match. I am not wasting this opportunity." He confidently tells himself.

"That is a great attitude, so you are going to lay on your back until then, no getting up."

"Nope, I will get one of those funnels to pee in and only get up once for food to last me the whole day." He exposes his plan.

"Gross, what if it is full?" She wonders.

"I will get about five of them." Layla gives a disgusted expression.

"Don't knock my plan, do you have another plan?" He crosses his arms.

"You can have someone help you with that."

"I don't want to bother Trish and John." He thought about that, but it wouldn't be fair to them.

"What if I volunteer?" Layla suggest.

"You?" She nods. "Why?"

"Are you declining?" She crosses her arms.

"Maybe, I can be quite the stubborn guy."

"I can deal with stubborness, however you must be lonely without them."

"I am."

"As long as you are on the recovery road, I will assist."

"Assist?" He grins.

"Yes, I am no one's maid." She clearly emphasizes.

"If you can handle it, I can't turn it down." Derrick accepts with still doubts.

"How about a trial run?" Layla proposes.

"When?"

"Tonight, I will assist you with anything you need." She suggest.

"You are on." He grins having ideas to be as stubborn as he can be.

"Take a seat." He moves himself to sit up to give a seat on the couch.

"Here let me help you." She takes his legs to swing them to the edge of the couch. "Give me a hug." She helps him up as he sits up. "See it is working already." She smiles before cleaning up his bags that he threw in frustration.

"Hey, don't bother with that come watch with me." He smiles.

"Is that an order?" She teases.

"You are not a maid or my employee, it is merely a suggestion." He utters. This is going to be a fun evening.

"I will take it." Derrick gives her a big smile. "After I fix your bags." His smile fades.

"Suit yourself." He shrugs looking back at the TV.

During Morrison's match, Layla did join him on the couch. Since it more comfortable for his ribs to be on his back, Layla help him lay down with his legs on her lap as they watch."

"You are doing great so far."

"Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Morrison enters. "The Champ just resting while the rest of us work our butts off." He notices him, by myself, on the couch with a bag of chips.

"Hey, doc said to rest my ribs." He defends eating a chip.

"Really, you are not cleared yet." Morrison surprise. "Why are you still here?" This probably what he wanted to talk to them. Trish inform him about the phone call she received from Derrick.

"I am cleared for promos not wrestling yet. I need to rest for my match with The Miz at payback."

"You won't be 100% by then." He mentions.

"I know I just need to be cleared. If I am not, I will be stripped of the title. I am not letting this injury ruin my shot." He says determine.

"You will get a title shot back when you recover." Derrick shrugs as Morrison widens his eyes. "It is not confirm, but he had that 'no second chances' look.

"Damn, your choice is to compete still injured or stripped." He reiterates.

"It is more complicated than that. I chose to compete when I am cleared because this could be my only shot." He fears that they will lose faith in him if he they are to strip him of the title.

"Are you crazy?" Morrison express. "You are the hardest working wrestler I know, you will get another opportunity. This injury and opportunity is not ending your career, it is just a roadblock." He builds up his confidence.

"Thanks." He gives a small smile. He put that to the back of his mind with Layla being there before.

"I bummed you out, didn't I?" He notices his upset expression as he pushes away the chips.

"A bit, but hey it is okay. You did a great job out there." He changes the subject.

"Thanks, I am going to find Trish so we can hang out." Morrison utters.

"That would be great." Derrick agrees.

* * *

Layla is at the catering table preparing food for them. She kind of ordered that he needs to eat something besides chips that he had in his bag. With a ton of arguments, she prevailed.

"Layla!" Trish calls out. During Trish's match, her shoulder popped out, so she went to the trainers to pop it back in.

"Hey, great match out there." Layla vaguely compliments not really paying full attention to it.

"Thanks, except my shoulder popped out." Layla's eyes widen. "Don't worry nothing serious, I just have to ice it when I head back to the hotel." Trish assures.

"That's good, Derrick would be upset if you were injured too." She knows how important they are to him.

"Speaking of Derrick, did you check up on him?"

"Excuse me." She misinterpreted with 'did you check him out'?

"Did you see how he is doing, the favour I ask you to accomplish?" Trish repeats with a confuse expression.

"Oh right." She speaks a bit loudly. "I did he caught on to why I was there in the first place." She recalls almost immediately her purpose.

"Of course." Trish rolls her eyes. "I bet he told you to leave."

"Yeah, however he ask for chips, so I gave him the bag in his bag." She mentions just that part. She is not sure how Trish would react with all the other details.

"Typically, he gets someone to fetch his food."

"He is still injured."

"I know, but he could have waited until one of us was there, we could have helped instead of you."

"It is not problem." She really doesn't mind she offered her services with another detail she won't share with her.

"For his stubborn ways, how about you come with us to hang out?" Trish offers.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude." She feel like a fourth wheel.

"You won't be no worries. I guess you were saving the food for later." Trish notices two plates in her hands.

"Why would you say that?" Layla confuse as she tries to not get caught.

"Usually one plate is enough for one person." She motions between the two plates.

"This one is for you." She lies. "However, since you are going out, I can eat it." She hands Trish her plate.

"Nonsense, we can eat again and then burn it off later." Trish takes the plate.

"Sounds like a plan." They sit down at the table to eat. Layla tries to not worry that Trish is eating Derrick's food.

* * *

Derrick looks at his phone. "Where could she be?" He wonders, with all of her reasons to eat real food, she should be here already. Each minute more chips enter his mouth have his appetite to eat them. "Maybe it is a long line." He make excuses for her.

After a few more minutes, he unlocks his phone to call Trish. Maybe she is talking to Layla for an update.

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey buddy, we are approaching your room now."_ Just a minute later, they enter the room, including Layla.

"Hey did you get-"

"How are you feeling?" Layla interrupts which gives Derrick a confuse face.

"You asked me already, you were-" Layla mouths 'please' as she pouts afterwards signalling that they don't know.

Derrick smiles. "I am still in pain like you wondered before."

He answers. "I am sorry for wasting your time." He signals.

"It wasn't any trouble, really." She tries to redeem herself. She can sense some disappointment.

"Okay." He just utters. "What do you two have planned?"

"We are going out, the four of u." Trish responds.

"Four of us?" He looks over to Layla who shrugs. She was just invited a few moments ago.

"Yup, do you not want here there? You did order her to give you chips." Trish speaks in a stern tone.

"Ah, right ordered, I ordered her." He sarcastically smiles. Layla just blushes at this lie.

"You could have just waited for us. You know we would help you with anything."

"I know I am sorry Layla for that." He apologizes.

"It is okay, again it is not a problem." She gives a sweet smile.

"Now, after your promo we will actually have a dinner together, no secret dates, no intentions, just three best friends hanging out with Layla of course."

"It is okay if you three want to hang out." Layla suggest.

"We discussed this you won't be a nuisance. Sometimes you can think like Derrick." She teases with him always implying being a third wheel.

"Hopefully not as stubborn." She jokes as Morrison and Trish both snicker.

"Hey!" Derrick disagrees.

"You can be stubborn, you even admit it." Morrison agrees as Derrick huffs.

"She just join and you already corrupt her; this is not fair." He whines.

"You have to be quicker." Morrison mentions.

"I am a neutral party." Layla says to keep the peace.

"Don't worry my stubbornness can be on my side." He includes.

"Anyways, let us get you ready for you promo." Trish and Morrison help him sit up. Morrison winks at her in the process to signal that she did this better. This action makes Layla blush slightly.

* * *

'I came to play' surrounds the arena. The Miz comes out to jeers. Miz walks down determine to accomplish anything to win back his title. As he enters the ring, the crowd repeatedly calls out 'You tapped out.' Miz does his sarcastic laugh finding this amusing.

"I finally get why Derrick loves you, the WWE Universe, it is because you are all bandwagon people; typical ones." They boo. "No, hear me out, you cheer for him because you love an underdog especially a short underdog." He insults his height. I mean look at all the underdog who are successful in the ring: Rey Mysterio, that's it." He chuckles. "Oh, is it because he is the good guy, all the kids love having the good guy beat the villain. I am sorry kids evil, the villain will always tell prevail." He grins evilly. "Do you know why? They have more freedom to accomplish their tasks; no rules or boundaries. The hero need to consider everyone else while the villain doesn't care he wants what it is his. Right now I am in the plan to recapture my title, the title I lost to a 15-minute fame wrestler. " They cheer which makes Miz roll his eyes. "Derrick you had your spotlight, so it is time to relinquish my title. You see heroes do surprise villains, but villains will destroy any hero." The children boo loudly. "Truth hurts, now Mr. McMahon inform me that Derrick is still not cleared to compete. Apparently, my beating is to severe to have him out of action for this week." The crowd boos at this update. "This is the good part if he is not cleared by our match, he is stripped. Yup, your hero will fall as they make me the WWE champion. You will all bow down to-"

"Yeah, we will bow down for the toilet." Derrick appears on the screen. "I don't know if anyone feels sick or nauseated after that story about heroes and villains, although I am nauseated already."

"Oh Derrick." Miz shakes his head. "How are the ribs? Do you want me to sign them as a remainder of how you will lose the title to me?"

"Actually, I would like you to sign something." Miz surprise. "I want you to sign this contract that if you lose our match, you will have to lose any shot at the title for as long as I am champion." He holds up the contract.

"That won't be that long." Miz utters.

"Oh Mr. Pinocchio." The crowd snickers. "I plan to wear this title proudly for a long while." He confidently predicts.

"That long while will end sooner than you hope, whether or not I defeat you." He argues back.

"Are you underestimating me again? Haven't you learned your lesson?" Derrick curious.

"I made one mistake, but I won't repeat it. That title will return because at 100% you won, however you will be less than that, that will be your downfall. Your weakness are your ribs which makes you vulnerable. Every hero has kryptonite and I will exploit it to the max that maybe they will have to end the match. You won't be able to breathe because of the excruciating pain. Your precious friends will leave you as they don't want to be part of a wrestler on the shelf. Also, you will always be reminded that I put you on the shelf, losing your opportunity for maybe being the greatest. With that said, I have a surprise for you." He smirks having plenty of mind tricks.

"What are you going to do?"

"You will find out before our match." He vaguely reports. "If I tell you that wouldn't be much of a surprise."

"Whatever your tricks won't work."

"They will." Miz grins. "Just a hint: Compassion is deadly. See you this Sunday." He drops the microphone to head backstage.

"King, what do you think that means?"

"I don't know 'compassion is deadly', could that mean that one of his friends will cost him the match?" King speaks a theory.

"Could be or Miz will attack one of his friends?" Cole includes his theory.

"No one knows except The Miz."

* * *

"What does that mean?" Derrick ponders frantically. "You two are not part of this story line, right?"

"Not that we know of. Just relax, maybe this is just mind games to clog your focus even more. He knows you have a lot on your mind with your ribs, being cleared by doc, and if not cleared strip of your title." Morrison weighs an option.

"He knows that I care deeply about you two. If you two get attack, I won't be able to focus." He expose with them knowing already. Trish lost focus which causes her shoulder to pop.

"We will keep an eye out. You just focus on getting cleared the hang out can be at your hotel room. We can watch movies and eat popcorn." Trish suggest.

"Sounds relaxing." Derrick smiles.

"Layla, you are still invited."

"I-" Derrick nods. "Okay, I will meet you guys there, what room number?"

"631." Trish answers.

"Thanks." Layla exits.

"Now, do you want to wait until Raw is over or head there now?"

"I want to clear it with Mr. McMahon first then we can go." Derrick request.

"Of course."

* * *

"You remember the plan." Vince reminds Layla.

"Yes sir." She feels uncomfortable with this now. Her feelings for Derrick is growing with each minute she hangs out with him.

"This is another test for him. We want to know how he is with emotions." Vince explains his intentions.

"It won't cost him anything, will it?" Layla questions.

"Depends on his reaction, no one knows except you not even The Miz." He emphasizes the secrecy of this plan.

"How does he know that-"

"Vague details that's all. Layla, this is also the time for you to shine. This is your moment embrace it." Vince advise.

"Thanks Mr. McMahon." Layla leaves passing Miz unnoticed, he grins.

"Oh Mr. McMahon." Miz calls out.

* * *

"Okay, what shall we watch first?" Trish inquires sitting in the lap of Morrison near the foot of the bed.

"Not funny, I don't want to laugh." Derrick at the headboard sitting up with a pillow behind his back.

"Okay, horror, thriller." Trish wonders.

"I am not a good guest for those, how about romance?" Layla request warning them.

"Chick flicks." Morrison speaks in annoyance.

"I might fall asleep so I comply." Derrick accepts.

"The host has respond romance it is." Morrison whines. "You like this one; _A Walk to Remember_." She pecks his cheek.

"Fine." He did prefer that movie with the beginning scene.

"I will sit on the chair." Layla mentions to not be awkward.

"Nonsense, there is room on the bed. Derrick will behave, won't you?" Trish teases.

"Yes mother." He replies with a smile.

"Okay." She sits beside him as Trish presses play.

"You didn't tell her about being my helper." Derrick wonders.

"No, she would think I like you."

"You don't." Layla blushes. "You do." He gives a sly smile.

"I don't know I just know... can we just be friends?" Layla hopes.

"Friends helps friends out, I accept your offer." Derrick smiles.

"Great, now share the popcorn." She scoots over to grab some.

"Okay, although if we finish it you will be the one to make more."

"Absolutely." She smiles seeing his brown eyes up close."

* * *

By the end of the movie, everyone is asleep being to be awake early for the next show. Trish is cuddled in Morrison's arms on the end of the bed while Layla fell asleep with her head on Derrick's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Derrick wakes up alone in his bed. He is confused for a minute until he reminds himself that they are not on vacations. He stretches to feel very slight pain. This confuses him with his ribs still sore yesterday, plus he slept upright on the headboard, which should aggravate them more. He just shrugs hoping it is a sign that he will get the all cleared.

He walks to the desk where the coffee maker is.

 _'Hey buddy, sorry to leave so early. We made some coffee for you. Enjoy your day resting and healing.' Trish and John, your best friends._

Derrick smiles at this gesture. "I have great best friends." He pours himself a cup of coffee before heading back to his bed. His plan today is to do exactly what Trish suggest; resting and healing.

As he turns on the television, the bathroom door opens.

"Ah, you are up." Layla, fully dressed, utters with her hair in a towel.

Derrick is puzzled as his assume she went with his best friends. "What are you still doing here?" He tries to speak rudely.

"You don't remember our agreement?" Layla questions with an eye brow raised.

"I do, but don't you need to be at live events or appearances." He explains his question.

"Are you changing your mind?" Layla inquires pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No, I just… never mind." He just let the situation lie.

"Great, anything you need?" She asks to start her duties.

"Can you cook or at least order up room services?" Derrick wonders a bit hungry. His appetite returning being not in the mood to the past few days.

"I can do both, but we have no ingredients so room services it is. I will just dry my hair before I call. Oh, thank you for letting me use your shower." She smiles taking a sip of her coffee.

"You really didn't ask. You used it while I was sleeping, you owe me half the room service." He jokes.

"Fine, I will put the water back."

"How are you going to do that?" Derrick curious.

"There are tons of ways; drooling, sweating, urine." She grins.

"Gross." Derrick makes a disgusting expression.

"Yes, gross to the person who wants to pee in urinals all day." She rolls her eyes.

"That is my decision that doesn't affect anyone besides myself." He defends. "Your tactic affects anyone who stays in this suite including me. I plan to shower sometime today."

"You want the water back do you have another way?"

"You can pay for half of the room services." Layla shakes her head in disagreement. "You are stubborn." Derrick states.

"I have to be with you warning me that you are stubborn as well." She smiles.

"Just go dry your hair before calling room services." He orders before she contradicts his words against him.

Layla chuckles. "I will." She takes another sip before heading back inside the bathroom.

Derrick forcibly press the channel down button to find something to watch. He is aggravated by giving in, well just being one up by her. After a few moments, a plan pops into his mind.

Layla hears moans and groans along with screams coming out of the next room. She is shocked that he is watching those movies with her appearance present. She cleans up the bathroom before opening the door. As she does, he sees him naked on top of the sheets.

"Done." He casually speaks as he pauses the movie.

She gulps before covering her eyes. "Do you want some privacy, I can order us some food at the restaurant on the main level?" She speaks flustered not expecting him to be naked.

"What is wrong with the phone here for room service?" He wonders confused.

"I just thought-" She peeks through her fingers to witness that he is still naked. "Do you prefer room service?" She asks in a nervous tone.

"I do."

"Okay." She walks to the phone still covering her eyes with her hand. With this action, she doesn't notice that the movie is a funny movie and is muted. "Hello, room service, I would like an omelet breakfast brought up with a juice to room 631." She orders their food.

"Anything else miss?" The receptionist wonders.

"A pitcher of water, toast with jam, and some sausages." She grins as Derrick stretches again to capture the attention of Layla. She turns her back to him as she blushes. "That will be all, thank you." She hangs up taking a breath to calm her emotions down.

"How long will it be?" Derrick asks behind her.

Layla stiffens up. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"Do you always answer with a question?"

"Do you?" She counters back.

"Sometimes." He admits. "Why won't you look at me?" He pouts knowing exactly why.

"No reason." She tries to calm herself down again.

"You haven't seen a naked guy before."

"What of course I have." She defends immediately.

"Then look at me." He requests. Layla takes a small breath before turning around. She tries to look at him straight in his face to avoid looking down at his body.

"See that isn't that hard, now, do you want to watch a movie with me while we wait?" He offers.

"No, I am going to…" She can't think of an excuse.

"Are you uncomfortable with me naked because you like me?" He grins.

"Fine." She runs to the bed to lift the covers over her head. Derrick chuckles at her actions.

"How are you going to watch like that?" He wonders being beside her.

"Like this." She crawls to the end of the bed to poke her head out. "See." She says facing the TV.

"Okay." He presses play. Layla notices that he was watching a funny movie the whole time. She reluctantly looks back to him under the covers with a voice recorder. He presses play to have the sounds of making love. She is shock as he smirks that he is in control.

"Is this why you are awkward around me?" He acts like he just figured it out.

"You… you…" She huffs.

"Don't be mad it was a prank." He explains.

"I am going to text Trish." She stands to head to her bag.

He quickly gets up to have pain in his ribs. "Damn, I thought I was healing." He falls back in his bed.

"Are you okay?" She rushes over concern.

"I am fine, I probably twisted too much." He winces to get comfortable.

"You need to be more careful." She mentions pulling the sheets over him as she makes him more comfortable. "You need to be cleared for Sunday."

Derrick exhales before being comfortable. "Thank you." He appreciates.

"Anytime. I mean that anytime without any agreement." She kisses his head. Derrick holds her head still as he witnesses the concern for him.

"I will be cleared and retain my title." He assures her.

"You will I have confidence in you." She divulges.

"Come sit next to me." He requests. Layla hesitates with him still naked. "You can sit on top of the sheets." He smiles with her still debating until there is a knock on the door.

"That must be room service." She states. Before she answers the door, Derrick pulls her to him to give a quick kiss to her lips. She blushes all the way to the door.

"An omelet breakfast, juice, water, toast with jam, and sausages." The waiter announces pushing the cart in the room.

"Yes, thank you." Layla walks to her bag to grab a two-dollar tip.

"Here you go, enjoy your day." She smiles big handing him the money.

"Thank you, miss." He heads out.

"Are you hungry?" She asks to Derrick.

"Starving." He speaks rubbing his stomach.

"Here you go." She hands him his omelet breakfast consist of bacon and sausage on a tray.

"Thank you. Layla, about the-" Layla interrupts with a kiss. Derrick deepens the kiss after placing the tray down on the floor. He lays Layla on the bed as they make-out.

"The food is getting cold." She speaks moments later with him kissing her neck.

He stops. "I am sorry." He moves to the other side.

"No, it is… Derrick I…" She shrugs. "I will lift your tray up again." She walks to the other side to lift the tray to his lap. "Here you go." She walks away to eat her breakfast at the small table. Derrick cuts up his food as he looks at Layla upset. Once again, he places his tray off his lap before removing the sheets. He moans when he swings his legs over. This alarms her who rushes again to help him.

"Easy does it." She guides his legs. "Where are you going?"

"Sit." He sternly requests for her to sit on his lap.

"No, your ribs." She declines.

"It is fine."

"Derrick-"

"I am not taking no for an answer." He stubborn orders.

"I can't you should be resting." She walks away. Derrick holds her hand to bring her to his lap.

"Layla, I like you, however I shouldn't have kiss you like that."

"I have no problem with it. I wanted to do that since earlier this morning." She reveals.

"Why didn't you?" She shrugs. "I like you, but maybe we take this slow. No more kissing, being naked, or trying to out stubborn each other." He requests.

"Okay, but after this." She kisses him as he deepens it. He holds on to her back to prevent her from falling. All the feeling of pain and the worry of losing his title are gone in this moment.

* * *

Layla lays on Derrick's chest as they watch another movie. Their food was taken already by the waiter in the past half an hour.

"I might be cleared before Sunday." He feels 100% better with her here.

"Do you think so?"

"I don't feel pain when I am with you." He compliments which makes her blush. "It is true."

"Just keep resting." Layla pecks him. "I am going to the bathroom. We women can't pee in urinals." She giggles.

"It would be the best. We can stay here, in bed, all day." He jokingly hopes.

"You would like that being naked all day." She mentions with him still naked.

"That is the dream." He speaks happily.

"I will be back." She climbs over him sitting on his lap again. She moves around before climbing over again to head to the bathroom.

"You are cruel." He moans.

"No, just stubborn." She seductively walks to the bathroom. Derrick waits a couple of minutes before following her. "I said I was-" She gets cut off by Derrick's lips. "I thought-" He lifts her up on the counter. He continues as she pulls down her shorts. She lifts her butt to have him pull them done enough. "Derrick, your ribs." She speaks with concern not actually stopping him.

"Shh… I want to, do you?"

"I… I can't." She pushes him away as she pulls up her shorts. She runs out of the bathroom to grab her bags.

"Why… I thought we had a connection." Derrick follows.

"We do I just…" She checks him out losing her resolve. She shakes her head to refocus. "I can't I am sorry." She heads to the door. He spins her around to kiss her again. "Derrick, I can't." She breaks it off before she opens the door to leave. She waits a bit by the door before heading down the hall.

Derrick is in shock at everything that just happened. After shaking his head to bring back to the present, he opens the door to find her gone. He slams the door to throw a tantrum, in confusion, not caring about the damage it will have to his ribs or the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Derrick is in his house in Miami, Florida leaving yesterday evening. He paid for all the damages he did to the hotel suite. Luckily, they didn't press charges so Vince won't know. He doesn't want this situation to add to them stripping him of the title. Trish and Morrison have been calling him to have an update on his recovery, but he just wants to be left alone.

As planned before, he is in his bed with food to last him all day. He changed his mind with the urinal and just head to the bathroom when he needs too.

The doorbell rings to his irritation. He doesn't want any company until Sunday his ribs might be his weakness, although his focus won't be. The stubbornness of the person at the door is constant. As he is about to give in, he hears the door open. He removes his blanket to check who is breaking into his house.

"Whoever is in my house, I am a trained fighter." He grabs a bat as he walks down the stairs. He hears laughter coming from his kitchen with him getting pissed that they have the audacity to just eat his food.

"Hey, what are you-" He gets interrupted by his best friends there. "What are you two doing here?" He speaks in a pissed off tone.

"We can't visit our injured friend." Trish mixes some fruits for a fruit salad.

"Of course, however don't you two have obligations?" He puts the bat by the fridge.

"We do, but that is until later. I hope that bat is for something else and not bashing us, your best friends, on the head with." She mentions in a pissed off expression.

Derrick shrugs as Trish rolls his eyes. "I didn't know who it was. I was protecting my injured self." He defends.

"Yes, who besides us has a key to your house." She mentions.

"Fine, you caught me I just don't like you both and want to hit you two." He sarcastically admits.

"Funny." She pretends to laugh with Morrison staying out of it.

"Seriously, why did I get to witness your presence." Derrick sits on one of the bar stools.

"I spoke to Layla earlier." Trish starts.

"Oh." He is surprise, although he hopes she can shed some light on what happened yesterday.

"She warned us about you." Derrick gulps. "She said you two had a disagreement."

"Not really a disagreement." He won't call getting rejected bad a disagreement.

"You wanted her to be your slave." She continues with an angry tone.

"What, I did not." He is offended that she would think that.

"Babe, she didn't say that." Morrison eats a strawberry.

"Hey, no eating the extras." She warns as Morrison grabs another before scurrying away. Trish gives a evil glare at him as Morrison sweetly smiles.

"What she said is that she offered to help you out with your recovery." Morrison utters correctly.

"What is the difference?"

"A slave has no choice while she offered. Layla didn't have to because Derrick would have refused, right?" Morrison explains.

"Right." He accepts. "She mentions that she can handle my stubbornness."

"What is she talking about then?" Trish is confused that their stories don't match. "She wanted us to check on you because of what happened yesterday." She ponders on why she would inform them to check on their best friend.

"She left before I woke up." Derrick lies.

"Hmm… I will speak to her later again to clarify this situation. Anyways, how is the recovery doing?" She changes the subject.

"Fantastic, I think I could be cleared today." He is being optimistic still having pain when he moves.

"You think so." Trish surprise.

"Maybe." He shrugs.

"Just rest and you will be at least 90% for you match, I have no doubt about that." Trish is confident.

"Thanks." _'See I don't need a lady in my life.'_ He thinks to convince himself as well as not let Layla's actions distract him.

"Now, I made all of us a healthy salad to speed up the recovery process. I even added bacon bites for Derrick knowing he loves bacon."

"You spoil me." Derrick flattered grabbing bowls.

"Hey, watch it buddy, she is my girlfriend." Morrison all protective hugging her tight.

"Sorry man." Derrick raises his hands.

"Don't worry I am your girl no one else." Trish pecks his lips which gets deepen.

Derrick shakes his head recalling yesterday with Layla. "I am going to go to the bathroom." He excuses to clear his mind off Layla.

"We will stop." Trish interrupts the kiss.

"It is okay I need to go actually." He smiles not wanting to interrupt their special time.

"We need to try again." Morrison confirms to her suspicion that he needs a girl in his life.

"I know I am working on it." Trish separates the salad.

Derrick finishes in the bathroom. He sighs that this is his life not having a girlfriend to enjoy all his success with. As he is about to head back down, his phone chimes for a text.

 _'Sorry about yesterday, I do enjoy your company. I guess everything was too fast. Hope you are better for your match. Prove to everyone you are the real deal. Sorry again.' Layla texts._

Derrick smiles at this. As he ponders, he did proceed quite fast for them just hanging out recently. _'Don't worry, I guess it was too fast. Thank you for sending Trish and John over. I will see you, hopefully, this Sunday.' He texts back reconsidering a girl, who is not Trish, in his life._

 _'You're welcome, see you then.'_

* * *

Derrick heads into the arena already to compete. He is confident that he will get cleared from the doctor to compete.

"Hey Derrick."

"Mr. McMahon wants to see me." He answers having it happen each time he arrives.

The stagehand chuckles. "Not this time, doctor wants to see you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey doc." He jumps on the bed.

"Someone seems completely better." Doc acknowledge his cheery mood.

"Not 100%, but definitely cleared to compete." He determines himself.

"Let us look at your ribs, please lift your shirt." Doc orders.

"Certainly." He takes off his shirt to not have to lift it up.

"They are definitely better. They have healed dramatically than last time." He gladly informs.

"100%?" He grins knowing it is not.

"No, ball park 80%. I am going to press on them to get a better diagnosis."

"Feel away, doc." Derrick confident.

"Again, speak out if anything hurts." As before doc feels the left with almost no pain. "Right." Derrick almost screams with the last rib. "They are better, moreover I suggest to not compete."

Derrick feels all the air escape his body. "I am not cleared." He wants clarification being so positive that he would be.

"You are, although you might re-injury them if you do compete." The doctor advises with sympathy.

"Doc-"

"I know, I will tell Mr. McMahon you can." Doc smiles with the knowledge how bad he wants to be cleared for this match.

"Thank you." He appreciates as he jumps off the table. "Don't worry this is my decision."

"If you do re-injury them you will have no excuse to follow my orders, no debate." He authorizes. Derrick gives him a shocked look at his authority. "Get out of here." He chuckles as they both laugh.

He exits happy walking to his dressing room until Miz crosses his path. "Wow, you are happy for my victory tonight." Miz is surprise at his happy mood. He was hoping to have him not cleared for an easy championship win.

"Buzz off Miz." Derrick walks pass him to keep his mind sharp.

"Don't hype yourself up too much." Miz calls out. "You will be too distracted mentally to focus." He speaks to himself.

"Trish." He knocks on the women's locker room.

"Hey buddy, what is up?" Trish exits.

"I am cleared. I am cleared to compete tonight." Derrick happily announces.

"That is great." She gives him a hug also having the knowledge on how important this decision is to him. "What time is your match?"

"I am going to check the schedule. I just want to tell someone."

"I am glad I am your number one person." She is honoured to that person.

"You and John are, I am going now to prepare." They hug again before he leaves.

* * *

When Derrick enters his locker room, he is surprise to see Layla there. "Hey." He speaks in a surprise tone.

"Hey, I heard." Layla mentions.

"How?" He hasn't told anyone besides Trish.

"I saw you enter the doctor's office. I kind of eavesdropped on the conversation." She admits with her cheeks red.

"You couldn't wait until alter; me coming out to my theme song." He grins liking her eagerness to know.

"Nope." She blushes in embarrassment. "I knew you would be cleared." She utters.

"Much oblige." She stays put nervously shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Anything else."

"Yes." She takes a big breath. "This." She gives him a big kiss. "Beat him bad for injuring you." She breaks it off.

"For you I will, wait for me here to celebrate." He requests holding on to her face to give her a pick on her lips.

"I might just do that." She pecks him before leaving for her match. Derrick just smiles knowing this is what is missing in his life.

"Derrick, five minutes." The stage hand calls out. He nods as he continues to stretch with his half white, half black shorts. A golden puma sign is on one side with another design on the other. Black knee and elbow pads to cover his knees and elbows. His hands are taped with white tape on the left and black tape on the right wrist. Of course, he has his black and gold Jordan's to wear to the ring.

Layla hasn't return yet from her match, which was in between the tag team and US title defense. She did return before her match to mention that it is just a filler match on the card. Derrick assures her that it will get better. She pecks him before leaving for her match.

* * *

"This match is set for one fall. It is for the WWE Championship. If Miz loses, he won't be guarantee a title shot if the champion is Derrick." Lilian Garcia announces.

After their promo, last Monday, Miz did sign the contract Derrick had prepared. He is confident that either way this match goes, he will be the new Champion.

' _I came to play'_ echoes through the arena. As usually the crowd jeers as Miz confidently heads to the ring.

"The challenger, residing from Hollywood, California; The Miz." Lilian continues.

Miz enters the ring, going straight for a microphone. "Last Monday, I hinted that a surprise for my opponent. My hint was that 'compassion is deadly', did anyone figure it out?" The crowd goes confuse and silent. "Of course, you didn't, you all are not smart enough to figure out my mind. You see Mr. McMahon wanted to test Derrick, so he had someone with him always; someone he trusted. I am going to-"

 _'No chance'_ now echoes throughout the arena to the surprise of The Miz. He marches down in true Vince fashion meaning business.

"Mr. McMahon, what an honoured to grace us with your presence." Miz politely speaks.

He grabs the microphone from The Miz. "Shut up Miz." Vince orders to the cheers of the crowd. "I am here some changes to the match."

"He is not cleared after all."

"No." Miz smiles. "He is still cleared." Miz smile fades. "This is about what we discussed when you eavesdropped on a conversation I had with the person you were about to introduce."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He defends.

"If you keep interrupting me, you will not get to compete for the title." He sternly speaks. "As I was saying, this person has come to me with information that has changes our agreement. To keep her identity a mystery until you, The Miz, will reveals the person, I am going to be The Enforcer instead of that person." Miz is in shock. "Oh, Miz you will have to win by the regular means of a championship match; pin fall or submission. If you win by count-out or disqualification, you will not receive the championship." Vince announces.

"Mr. McMahon." He whines. Vince just gives him a stern look. "Fine." He agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"We are back." Cole states. "If you have just joined us, Miz was about to reveal what 'compassion is deadly' mean, however, the boss, Mr. McMahon has grace us with his presence."

"Go on and make it convincing." Vince instructs.

Miz irritated continues with his plan. "As I was saying, I want to bring out this person, but first I want Derrick to make his presence." He smirks. "I want to witness the look on his face when he sees this person."

'Invincible' echoes through the arena. Derrick comes out as the crowd cheers wearing a sleeveless, leather hoodie. He turns around to show his initials on the back.

"The Champion, residing in Miami, Florida; Derrick Cyrus." Lilian announces.

Derrick enters the ring to immediately get into Miz's face. Everything he has been through in the past few weeks will manifest itself for tonight's match; the healing, suffering, disappointment, and confusion he injured. To not ruin the main event, Vince easily breaks them up.

"Do you know what Derrick, I'll just say that this person didn't turn all of this down." He utters in arrogance. "Come out Layla." He reveals.

Derrick is speechless as 'Nasty Girl' by Nicole Blaze fills the arena. She comes out with a smile on her face not reacting to the hurt that Derrick has in his eyes.

"You look surprise, Derrick." Miz sniggers. "Did you actually think a woman like Layla would date or enjoy company with you?" Miz adds insult to injury.

Derrick tackles Miz down to the mat. All his frustration and anger from past week are enforced by his punches. Everyone is either in shock or confuse by this revelation with how much knowledge they know outside the ring. During this onslaught, Vince signals for the bell, which Derrick stands up at the sound of it. He picks Miz up to punch him in the face, the referee warns him about the closed fits. He breaks it up for a second before he continues his anger to his opponent. He furiously removes his hoodie before he continues to inflict pain. The kicks to him in the stomach repeatedly when he tries to lift himself up with the help of the ropes is payback for his ribs. The Miz will feel what it is like to have fractured ribs. Again, the referee warns him for not breaking his punches at the count of 5.

Next, he puts Miz in a headlock before he brings him to the center of the ring. He looks towards Layla who starts to walk down the ramp which distracts him enough to have Miz escape his hold to kick him in the already injured ribs. The Miz smiles at Layla who nods, of course the distraction for Derrick to give the advantage to the challenger. He gives Derrick a DDT before joining Layla on the apron, they kiss as Derrick lays on his stomach, luckily enough to not witness the kiss. The referee checks on him, but Derrick pushes him away.

Miz sly walks to Derrick to pull him up. It is his turn to continue his onslaught from last time. That momentum doesn't last long with Derrick interrupts this midway through. He catches Miz's leg to lift me up for an one arm power bomb.

"King, we are seeing a different side of Derrick." Cole impressed.

"You are right Cole, we usually witness him as a high flyer, but he is now showing his strength in this match."

Derrick picks him up again to do another power bomb.

"1… 2…" Miz kicks out at 2 and a half.

The momentum returns back to Derrick's favour, he punches his opponent in the face before he slingshots him into the turnbuckle. The impact The Miz has on the turnbuckle rick shays him back to Derrick kick him in the face.

"1…2…" Miz kicks out again. Derrick goes to the corner to prepare Miz for his idol, Shawn Michaels, Sweet Chin Music. As Miz almost returns to a vertical basis, Layla climbs up the apron. She pleads to Derrick to stop this. He ignores this as Miz turns around to receive Sweet Chin Music. Before he can cover his opponent, Layla enters the ring to stop him. She covers Miz's body to stop Derrick to pick up the victory.

"Get off him." Derrick screams. Layla responses with a shake of her head.

The referee tries to remove Layla, but she slaps him. As the referee signals for the bell, Vince denies it he won't have this match end in disqualification.

"Layla, what are you doing? Get off him." Derrick orders again.

"No." She answers back.

"Don't you want me to win." Layla stays silent remembering the words she said to Derrick over the couple of days. All of the confidence she laid on him is backfiring on her. "You… get off him." He negotiates again. "Get off." He calls out not wanting to physical remove her. He won't hurt any woman if he can help it. Once again, Layla shakes her head until Miz moves underneath her. She stands up to kiss Derrick to give Miz more time to recover. Derrick tries not to react to it, but Layla deepens it. Already having strong feelings for her, he wraps his arms around her. They continue until Miz stands up to Layla's knowledge. She let's go as she smirks to push him to a 'Reality Check'.

"1…2..." The last second Derrick kicks out to the astonishment of everyone; they all thought he had him there. This decision doesn't agree with Miz as he argues with referee that he should be the victor. As this goes on, Layla climbs up the ring ropes again. She sees if Derrick is okay. He pushes her away to use the ropes for leverage. As stubborn as she is she checks again as Miz ends the argument. This is his opportunity to take advantage, which he does to spring himself from the ropes to Derrick into Layla. Luckily, Derrick's precise hand coordination catches her before falling to the floor. They share a glance, Layla jumps back down, before he turns around to dodge another kick from Miz to give him a clothesline. Derrick climbs to the top rope to do a diving elbow into Miz's chest, although instead of going for the cover, Derrick lifts him up to execute a Boston Crab, sleeper hold in front of Layla. He wants her to see that she chose the wrong man. Miz struggles to get to the ropes. Moments later, he passes out to the hold.

The crowd counts as the ref raises Miz's hand.

"1." The right arm is raised. "2." The arm is raised again. "3." There is still no reaction to an arm raise from The Miz. "4." Everyone cheers as the referee and Vince signal for the bell.

"Your winner, by submission, and still WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." Lilian announces.

The referee hands him the title as he celebrates; confetti falls from the sky as Vince congratulates him. He looks over at Layla who stares at him with no act of happiness or emotion to his victory. To not react to her non-reaction, he continues his celebration with Trish and Morrison, who enter the ring to celebrate their best friend's victory.

* * *

Derrick with Trish and Morrison enter backstage. They are stopped by Layla in their way. Derrick just walks around her to not deal with her right now.

"Trish." Layla catches her arm to explain her actions.

"You played him." Trish harshly utters. "Is this why you wanted us to check up on him?" Layla stays silent knowing it is at true statement. "You almost cost him the title. You played with his emotions. I could beat you up right now, however, I won't because he has feelings for you; strong ones. You don't know how hard it is for him to have them return. You got him to let them out for what… to have him suffer." Trish very angry and disappointed.

"Trish, I-"

"Enough, I am going to celebrate with him like you would before the match." She flips her hair as she leaves.

"I told you." Miz includes himself while holding his back. "He didn't care for you. This is proof that you got played just as well as you played him." He states before heading to the trainers.

Layla sighs as she heads to the women's locker room. She shoves all her supplies into her bag before leaving just wanting to leave and be alone. While heading to her car, she witnesses her former friends enter their car. She imagines herself with them, but she sacrifices that to further her career. Yes, it was her plan, although she didn't count her to fall deep for Derrick.

As she enters her suite, she throws her bags in the backseat to head to the hotel. Usually after a pay-per-view, they stay in the same city.

* * *

Monday Night Raw

Miz is in the ring with Layla. "I guess Derrick doesn't have compassion." He rants. "She doesn't care for Layla that much with their supposed relationship. You think he will stop the match when she got in the ring. No, he put her in harm's way to get a disqualification." The crowd boos. "Yah, you should boo at that; Derrick is a coward. He is-"

'Time to Rock and Roll' plays to interrupt Miz. "You know what Miz, my best friend is no coward, all of those details belong to you." Trish mentions with John Morrison by her side. Derrick is the victim of having actually feelings for this two-timer you have in the ring." Layla is appalled, but stay silent. In a way, she deserves this.

"She is the victim having to make-out or at least have affections for that wannabe. Hot women need successful, handsome men like myself. You two should know about that with neither of you as beautiful as us." Miz compliments himself.

"Hey, no one implies that my girlfriend is not beautiful. She is more gorgeous than your girl inside and out." Morrison defends.

"I was going to challenge for the title, although I can settle for the sidekick." Miz accepts.

An angry Morrison runs to the ring, to have Miz and Layla exit the ring. They don't want any part of an angry Morrison.

"Come on." Morrison invites with Trish by his side.

The sound of chimes filled the arena. "Can I have your attention, please?" Cole announce. "I have an email from the Anonymous General Manager." He approaches the podium. "And I quote… Miz, per the signed contract, you are forbidden to get a title shot as long as Derrick is champion. Now, I know there is heat and anger between you two, I am granting your wish, Miz to face Morrison." Cole reads out.

"What?" Miz speaks out not serious about the challenge.

Chimes fills in the arena again. "Be careful what you wish for Miz. I hope you are both in wrestling attire because that match starts next." Cole finishes.

* * *

Back from the commercial break, Derrick is at the announce table.

"Congrats on your victory." Cole congratulates.

"Thank you." He appreciates watching the match.

"So, what is the deal with you and Layla." King wonders.

"That is between me and her, I don't like exposing my personal life. Apparently, the connection I thought we had was just a plan to distract me." Derrick answers.

"Did you ever think 'Compassion is deadly' was about her?" Cole asks.

"No, I thought anything but that. I guess it worked to some extent, but not enough to have him take the title from me." He responds not taking his eyes from the match.

"That is true."

"How do you feel with your friends defending your honour earlier?" King wonders.

"They are great best friends; true ones. Layla, I thought was one, but she showed her true colours last night. Furthermore, anything we had before is up in the air." He expresses not denying his true feelings.

"You don't think you can forgive her?" Cole questions.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "You can't forget feelings like that, we will see."

"Morrison hits the Starship pain; 1…2…3." Cole announces. The bell rings to have the referee raise Morrison's arm.

"Your winner, John Morrison." Lilian Garcia announces.

"Excuse me, guys." Derrick enters the ring to celebrate Morrison's victory with Trish.

"It seems like there is more to this rivalry than we thought." King acknowledge.

"You are right, King."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
"Hey, are you okay?" Morrison asks the next day. They are all heading to a house show in Minnesota.

"I am great, a bit tired, but that is part of being a champion. I knew I would be busier when I was handed this opportunity." Derrick gives them a smile.

"You weren't handed this title, you earned it, never forget that." Morrison utters to not have him forget it.

"You are right, man."

"Seriously, emotionally, how are you?" Morrison asks again concern for him with the whole Layla situation.

"You want me to discuss about Layla's actions." He utters to know the reason for his concern.

"Not about her actions, your feelings about her actions." Morrison clarifies.

"I am fine she obviously doesn't care about me." He simply states.

"Moreover, you care about her." Trish includes, who is driving the car. "I see how you look at her."

"Lust, affection, a stupid puppy dog." He states frustrated not wanting to discuss this.

"You are not stupid, you just let your feelings come out." Trish assures him.

"I shouldn't have." He raises his voice. "I was supposed to be focus on my match and not a girl. The lack of focus almost cost me my championship."

"You can't help want you heart wants." Morrison holds his shoulder.

"And where did that get me?" He scorns. "Nowhere along with confusion and pain."

'You can't close yourself off again." Trish says. She doesn't want to go through the weeks and months of pure emotionless against women. He wouldn't open to anyone especially her.

"Maybe that is the best way for me. Can we stop with this topic? I don't want to hear her name again unless I have to." He commands.

"Okay." They both agree not wanting to force anything on him.

* * *

They walk into the arena to find the schedule for tonight. Usually, house shows have more freedom, however there is still structure on where each match is on the card.

"Derrick, you are in the main event against Alex Riley." Trish reads off.

"Great, I am competing against The Miz's boy toy." He rolls his eyes.

"Forget him, you just focus on that match. We will handle Miz and Layla." Morrison gets him to refocus.

"Thanks, I am going to snack on some food. I will see you two later." He waves bye.

"Certainly." Trish pecks him before he leaves.

Derrick heads to catering feeling his stomach growling. To him, his feelings for Layla hasn't change, which is frustrating for him. During his celebration, he did feel something missing like last time. He is certain it was the companionship of Layla. All night he would ponder if it is Layla or it can it be any girl. Now, he won't date around to figure out that out because he is not that way, but how does he figure it out.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" Layla asks with a smile.

Derrick knows that voice anywhere. "Nope, the table is free." He stands up to leave not looking at her.

"Derrick." She calls to have him still walking away.

"You know his longtime girlfriend cheated on her." Kofi speaks beside her witnessing the conversation.

"What?" Layla confuse by Kofi inclusion.

"During his rise in development, his girlfriend at the time couldn't handle his schedule. She, let's just say, very active in the love department, she couldn't wait a few days to be with him. As he got called up to the main card, he went to tell his girlfriend the great news. As you assume, it wasn't a happy greeting." Kofi sits beside her.

"He caught them." Layla wonder intrigue by this information about him.

"No, she left him with a note saying she did for months."

"How do you know this?" She is surprise that he knows instead of Trish or John.

"Remember, I was his first match. I went to him to go over the match, he seemed upset. He just blurted it out, they made a video that she left behind." He continues.

"He thought…" Kofi nodded. "Poor Derrick." Layla sympathizes the pain he felt from watching that.

"What you did hit close to home. I am surprise, well shouldn't really, that Mr. McMahon approve this story line." He knows Mr. McMahon portrays real life situations to a story line to boost ratings.

"I approach him with this." Layla admits.

"Oh." Kofi surprise. "Well you didn't know." He avoids any judgement towards her.

"I feel awful." Knowing this makes her feel guiltier.

"Maybe, if you explain to him you can repair your relationship." Kofi advises.

"I think that is over, done with." She surrenders all hope to rekindle, at least, their friendship.

"I don't know, maybe just try." Kofi pats her shoulder.

"Thanks." She appreciates the advice.

* * *

"This tag team match is set for one fall." Justin Roberts announces. "The women must face the women and the men must face the men." He includes.

'Ain't no make Believe' plays. Morrison comes out in his signature coat and glasses. He does his slow-motion stance. "First, from Hollywood, California; John Morrison." Next, 'Time to Rock and Roll' plays. Trish comes out as they walk together to the ring. "His partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Trish Stratus."

'I Came to Play' plays next. "Their opponents, the team of Miz and Layla."

Layla and Trish start firs to have them lock up. Trish gets the upper hand with the headlock. She pushes Layla to the ropes for a forearm to the face. Layla moves to her corner to test her nose for any blood. During this, Trish tries to go on the offensive, but the referee holds her back. This helps Layla to take the advantage with a kick to the stomach. She follows it up with a DDT and a cover afterwards.

"1." Trish kicks out. She grabs her opponent's hair to swing her to the other side. She is warned, by the ref, about hair pulling. She just waves it off with a laugh.

During the match, Kofi joins Derrick, who is preparing for his match against Alex Riley.

"Hey man." Kofi greets.

"Hey, how is it going?" Derrick smiles being it is one of his friends' backstage. He will always be grateful to Kofi for giving him his first match.

"Can I give you advice?" He bluntly offers.

"Trish talk to you?" Kofi shakes his head. "Shoot."

"You should give Layla another chance." He honestly suggests.

Derrick looks at him surprise that he knows about them. "Kofi, not you too." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Derrick, you need to trust-"

"I did, she took advantage of that. I promise myself that I wouldn't let that happen again." He states referring to his ex-girlfriend."

"It won't." He says optimistically.

"It almost did." He confesses not telling anyone about what really happened between him and Layla.

"What do you mean?" Kofi confuse. "You didn't." His eyes widen has he figures it out.

"No, I wanted to and we almost, however she stopped me. She rejected my advances. I thought we connected, seriously fully connected like-" He can't speak her name.

"Maybe you did and she is scared at the quickness of it." Kofi enlightens the situation.

"Maybe, anyways it is nice to see you, but I need to prepare for my match." He refocuses on his stretches not wanting to expose anymore.

"She requested this storyline, you know, to Vince. She wanted to take a chance to further her career. The one thing she didn't count on is falling for you." Kofi assumes not actually discussing her feelings for Derrick.

Derrick dismiss this as he focuses on his match later tonight. Moreover, the words did affect his thoughts on why she did this. He ponders if they did continue their time, would it be more devastating? Maybe she stopped them to soften the blow. He pushes himself harder to not focus on that.

Moments later, Trish and Morrison appear backstage in victory. "Derrick, we beat their butts." Trish proudly admits finding him.

"My girl performed Stratusfaction to pick up the victory." Morrison proud before he pecks her on the lips. "Afterwards, The Miz tried to attack me from behind, however, I nipped that in the butt with Starship Pain."

"That is great guys, congratulations." He gives them a secure smile.

"Everything okay?" They ask as Derrick's mind is set to what Kofi told him earlier. Just when he has this figured out, more information emerges.

"Yah, just setting my mind for Alex Riley." He assures them.

"You will do great." Derrick grins. He should confide in them about this, although, he needs to find out if this is true. For him to do that, he needs to see the woman that cause all of this.

* * *

"This match is set for one fall." Justin Roberts announces. 'Say it to my face' plays first. "First, from Tampa, Florida; Alex Riley." He comes out all hype as he walks to the ring.

Moments later, 'Invincible' plays. "His opponent, from Miami, Florida, he is the WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus."

Derrick and Alex both lock up. Riley gets the upper hand with a chokehold. Derrick pushes him into the ropes for a dropkick to reverse the momentum. He picks him up to set him for a power bomb, but Riley punches him in the face to force Derrick to let go. With Derrick daze, Riley takes advantage with a kick to the stomach.

Halfway through the match, Riley has the advantage as the crowd boos. Every opportunity on going on the offensive, for Derrick, is shot down. He tries once more with a swing for a clothesline. He goes for the cover to have Riley kick out. Being fresher, Riley picks up Derrick for his own version of the Reality Check, but Derrick reverses with another attempt of a power bomb. Again, he didn't go for the cover he locks in his finisher, Unwashed Thin, for the victory.

"Your winner by submission; Derrick Cyrus." The referee raises his hand.

* * *

Derrick arrives backstage to see Layla. He looks at her for a moment, but shakes his head before he walks away not unnoticed by her. She hypes up her confidence to speak to him, although, every time he is close, she panics.

Just as Derrick is ready to head to another city for another appearance, there is a knock at the door. He is confused with knowing his best friends just barge in. "Maybe it is Kofi." Derrick opens the door. "Layla." In a surprise tone.

"I…" She fidgets with her fingers. "I… never mind." She walks away losing the ability to speak to him.

"Wait." He wants to test something. "Come back here, please." He gently requests.

Layla walks back over. "Yes." She looks anywhere expect at his eyes. He kisses her to feel if she still has feelings for him. Layla's reaction is in shock that he kisses her. As the shock wears off, Derrick breaks it off.

"What was that for?" Layla wonders. He doesn't respond, but just heads to his care with a grin. "What was that for?" Layla repeats again now completely puzzled.

* * *

Monday Night Raw

Once again, Miz starts off the show, this time, without Layla. "That match last week was pathetic. I wasn't ready plus you guys didn't see but I suffered from back pain competing for my WWE Championship. Morrison didn't compete at the same level as me. I demand a re-match against Morrison." Miz orders.

"Miz." Derrick appears on the Titan Tron. "Hello Miz." He chuckles. "What is your obsession with second chances? Are you a guy who needs to prove themselves a second time because you screwed up the first time?" He chuckles.

"You better watch it, Derrick. You are safe for now, but I will compete for my title again." He speaks confidently.

"I am sure about that, although, it won't be against me." He pretends to be upset.

"How sad that you won't have a third chance. They say the third time is a charm." Derrick grins.

"You have a knack to get in my business when you are not wanted. This challenge was for your sidekick, Morrison, moreover, maybe I can take my aggression on my girlfriend Layla." He smirks knowing she is the only way to get a true, emotionally reaction from him.

"He is not a sidekick, he is a wrestler who beat you last week." He doesn't let that Layla statement affect him.

"He did, congratulations, he beat me when I was less than 100% just like you he won't beat a focus, 100% Miz."

"Like I did when I became the new champion or the time I stayed champion." He acknowledges that he did defeat him at his best.

"Those are an exception." Miz can't think of a comeback eating his words.

"I see, well, I spoke to my best friend, he would love to have a rematch against you." Miz surprise. "Yup, he would love to embarrassed you again."

"How about we up the match and make it a mixed tag team match?" Miz suggest not pondering about the repercussions.

"We accept." Trish includes herself into the conversation.

"Great." Miz smirks having a plan.

"Speaking of your partner, where is Layla?" Derrick asks now noticing her not out there.

"She is in an… it is not of your business she will be there." Miz stops himself for exposing that he doesn't know where she is. They don't travel or share a locker room.

"See you then."

* * *

Morrison and Trish with Derrick are in the ring waiting for their opponents.

'I Came to Play' echoes throughout the arena. He comes out in confidence without Layla by his side. He walks down the ring with the unaware knowledge that Layla is not there.

Chimes ring throughout the arena. Michael Cole walks down with a microphone. "May I have your attention, please? I have an email for an Anonymous General Manager." He opens the laptop all the way. "And I quote… Miz, do you know in a mixed tag team match, you need a partner of the opposite sex with you?" Miz yells in frustration that he knows the rules. "Luckily for you, well I guess it is only for Morrison and Trish, that Layla discuss with me about not participating in this match. Without a partner, you have three options; forfeit, participate in a match against both Morrison and Derrick, or find a female partner in five minutes to participate."

"I forfeit, I don't need this match." Miz immediately decides.

"Suit yourself." Everyone looks at Justin who shrugs. "Your winners by forfeit, John Morrison and Trish Stratus."

Backstage, after the match, Miz looks for Layla. He finds her swinging her legs by the men's locker room. "Why did you not compete?" He yells to have the reaction of Layla to slap him before she leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Miz finds Layla swinging her legs by the locker room. "Why didn't you compete?" He yells, which makes Layla slaps him in the face before she leaves. Miz furiously holds his cheek. "Hey!" He yells. "Hey, you don't walk away from me. Hey." He forcibly takes her arm to spin her around.

"What is your problem?" Layla forcibly takes her arm back.

"What is my problem? What is my problem?" Miz asks fuming.

"Yes, your problem, are you deaf?" She crosses her arms very irritated.

"You bailed on our match, I had to learn it by the Anonymous GM." He reveals.

"At you least found out, where I had to eavesdrop." She states a lit bit regretting she admitted that.

"What do you mean?" Miz confuse.

"It is not important." She mentions quietly.

"Right, like you are, you are not important. You deserve to have no one fall for you. You are just a player, you love to play with people's emotions. I bet you never even love Derrick at all. This whole storyline is for you to climb the ladder for your career." He accuses.

"Yes, I thought this would boost myself up in the ranks." Layla admits not knowing that a person overheard and left before the conversation ended.

"I knew it." Miz grins like he knew it all along.

"However, when I suggest this to Mr. McMahon, I never thought that I would start to have strong feelings for him." Layla includes.

"Aww, you really like him." Miz touches his heart. "Too bad you started this storyline and we must finish it with me as WWE Champion." He speaks orderly.

"No, I don't want to." She sternly declines. "You handle this yourself I am out." Layla starts to walk away.

"Fine, I will speak to Derrick on what you said." He calls out. "I wonder what his reaction will be when I tell him." He threatens.

"Do whatever, I don't care." She waves his threat off.

* * *

Layla arrives at the arena for Monday Night Raw. So far, Miz hasn't live up to his threats of telling Derrick about using him to boost her career.

"Layla!" Trish calls out.

"Hi Trish, what is-" She gets slapped by Trish. "What is-"

"You wanted this storyline to further your career." She yells furiously. "You cost him pain because you want to be on TV." She can't hold back anymore, what she overheard was the last straw.

"Trish, I can explain." Layla holds his cheek.

"No, you will listen I want you to stay away from him! I don't want you near him!" She orders. "He has been through too much to have you bring that side out again. If you don't-"

"He kissed me first." She rebuts remembering the day they spend together.

"I don't care you ended it by making him look like a fool. If I catch you near him, I will not be accountable of my actions." Trish promises.

"Are you sure you should be with Morrison? You are defending Derrick's honour a lot. You must love him and just settled for Morrison." She smirks. "Does he know you love Derrick more?" She questions trying to have her angry at her. It will be easier to have them hate her then dealing with all of this.

Trish slaps her again. "How dare you? You don't know anything about my relationship with John Morrison." Trish insulted.

"I know he will be upset that you prefer Derrick than him." She chuckles.

Trish tackles her to the ground to throw punches. Layla covers her face with her forearms; this is what she wants.

Moments later, Derrick arrives to witness the commotion. Many superstars have tried, including John Morrison, but Trish is determined to teach Layla a lesson.

"What's going on?" Derrick wonders.

"Derrick, help me." Morrison tries again to split them apart.

Derrick takes Layla while Morrison takes Trish. "What's going on?" He repeats.

Layla smirks as she kisses Derrick to the displeasure of Trish. Moments later, she breaks off the kiss before leaving.

"You better leave." Trish calls out before shaking her boyfriend's grip off.

"Trish, what was all of that?"

"You stay away from her she is bad news." Trish warns.

"What do you mean by that?" Derrick confuse.

"She-"

"Layla!" Vince speaks sternly. "You, my office now. Derrick, Morrison you two, too." He authorizes.

They all head there with Derrick and Morrison still puzzled by this whole commotion. They enter to have Layla already there."

"You b-" Morrison stops her in her tracks.

"Trish, control yourself." Vince orders. "Everyone take a seat. There was an argument between you two ladies." He acknowledge.

"She started it by slapping me in the face." Layla blames Trish.

"Is this true?" Vince asks Trish.

"Yes, she-"

"This attitude is not professional, if you want to fight you fight in the ring not backstage." Vince mention cutting off the explanation.

"I don't, I just want to explain." Layla request.

"I don't want your excuses." Trish declines.

"Trish, what is happening? Why are you mad at Layla beside the obvious?" Derrick tries again.

"Have you forgotten, how she used you? Did the kiss blind you from that moment?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Good, I know the reason for this storyline." Trish states.

"What do you mean?"

"This is not about you Derrick, you winning the title. This is about her, it is about her." She points out.

"Trish stop." Vince commands. "You all leave except you Layla."

"Mr. McMahon." Trish speaks surprise.

"Go on, John you have a match to prepare for. Derrick you have #1 Contenders' matches to scout." He mentions.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon." The men nod in agreement.

"You too Layla." He includes.

Trish looks between them two. "You are sick." Trish express to Layla before letting her boyfriend guide her out.

"Derrick, she is using you." Trish express after leaving the office. "She used you to get ahead in this business." Trish reveals before leaving with Morrison. Derrick is speechless not knowing what to feel anymore. One moment, he is fine with single life, the other moment, he is certain that Layla being with him is the answer. He heads to his locker room to ponder this further.

* * *

Derrick is watching the quarterfinals of the tournament to be #1 contender for his title.

"This is stiff competition." Derrick mentions knowing all his competitors deserve a title shot.

"Derrick." Layla knocks on the door. He ponders if he should open it. He believes Trish on Layla using him to extend her career, however his feelings for her haven't left him. "I have to talk you. It is about my situation earlier." She continues to speak through the door.

"I know about that already." He speaks out.

"Oh." Even though, Trish probably told him, she is still surprise. "Here, this is my side of the story. She might have heard only part of the conversation." She slips two pieces of paper underneath the door.

"Why should I read that?" He doesn't budge.

"Read it or not it is up to you." She sighs. "I hope you do." She speaks before leaving.

Derrick debates if he should read what she wrote, reading her side of the story. Moments later, he eventually decides to at least pick the papers up. He glances at them before making the decision to head over to his best friends. As he heads there, he sees Layla, who is in a match, hit the matt hard. After that, her opponent picks up the victory with a submission. He rushes to the gorilla to witness referees assisting her up the ramp. There is still an uneasy feeling, like worry, for her, he doesn't want to see her hurt.

"You do care." Miz appears behind him.

"Buzz of Miz." He is in no mood for his antics.

"You care after she is injured, how noble." Miz speaks with compassion. "I don't know what she sees in you when he could have me. Love is found in unexpected events." He advises leaving Derrick with his thoughts.

Derrick looks down at the papers once again being more curious on what is written more than ever. The referees enter backstage to transfer her to the trainers. He heads to the Women's locker room to speak to Trish about these papers.

* * *

"Trish." He knocks on the door.

"Hey." She greets after exiting the locker room.

"Trish, don't get upset, but Layla arrive at my locker room." Trish crosses her arms fuming. "She gave me these two pieces of paper to explain her side. I am hoping we can learn the truth together." He hopes.

"I heard what I heard." Trish stands by her statement.

"I know, however I want to hear-"

"What is her to you, Derrick?" She wonders. "Though everything, you give her the benefit of the doubt."

"What do you mean, I will always give anyone the benefit of the doubt?"

"Do you have feelings for her?" She wants him to admitted it to her that he does.

"You know I do." He replies with an obvious tone.

Trish looks deeper into his expression. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

"No." He speaks offended with her unconvinced. "We almost did, however, she stopped us." He admits.

"Derrick." She shakes his head.

"It felt good having her around. Her touch helped me heal faster, I think." He admits trying to make sense of all of this.

Trish sighs. "You have to read these by yourself. I heard what I heard, although, I could have heard just part of it." She is pondering clearly.

"We should know the truth together.

"I have some apologizing to do, so you read that."

"Trish-" He is afraid on what her true feeling are.

"You can handle this I know you can." She assures him.

"Trish, I can't go through this again." Derrick shakes his head at his thoughts.

"You read these and then go the hospital." Trish directs.

"Hospital?" Derrick raises his eyebrow.

"Layla will be there. The hit on the matt, most likely is that she has a concussion." He tries to rebut. "Nope, you read." She orders sternly.

* * *

Derrick sits on his couch still handling the papers. He can't force himself to start reading. Several attempts later, he packs up his valuables before heading to the hospital to hopefully figure out an answer.

"Hi, Layla, which room is she in?" He asks the receptionist.

"315." The receptionist recites off the computer.

"Thanks."

He arrives at the room. He hesitates to enter without knowing what her reaction will be. Layla as her back towards Derrick when he entered. "You should be more careful." He jokes.

"You shouldn't be here." Layla speaks upset to Derrick surprise, she doesn't want to deal with this now.

"I want to speak about the letter you gave me." He goes straight to the point.

"If you have read it, you won't be here." She states knowing she gave him a choice.

"I want to read it with you." He requests with a smile.

"I don't think I can handle you reading it to me. I wrote it, so I don't need to hear it." She utters trying to stay strong.

"Layla, I think…"

"No!" She interrupts. "I shouldn't have pitch this storyline to Mr. McMahon." She regrets right now with her feelings for him.

"You were just trying to further your career." He assures her.

"No, I was selfish that is the reason. I don't want to see you, Trish is right you should stay away from me." She agrees.

"If she knows-"

"Leave now, I just used you." She orders sternly wanting him to hate her like Trish does.

"If you used me, then you wouldn't stop us having sex. You would just continue it. Do you know why you stopped us?" No answer. "You have feelings for me you didn't want to hurt me, so you decline my advances." Hopefully, he figures this whole situation out.

"Please just leave." She chokes up forgetting how stubborn he can be.

"Layla." He moves closer.

"Derrick, please just forget about me." She repeats losing some resolve.

"I can't… I can't just ignore or forget about my feelings. I haven't-"

"I hate you," She lies. "I… I used you to escalate my own career, to boost myself up." She tries anything to have him hate her.

"Layla, I can…"

"No! You should just forget about me." She repeats with authority.

"I can't." He repeats to turn her gently to kiss her. Layla holds his head to once again stop it.

"No, leave. Nurse!" She calls out.

"Layla." Derrick again surprise by her reaction.

"Nurse!" She presses the call button.

"Yes." The nurse enters quickly.

"He is not allowed here." She orders pointing to Derrick.

"Okay, sir, please follow me, Miss Layla doesn't want you here." The nurse softly requests. To his dismay, he complies with a hurt expression. When they leave, Layla cries knowing she really likes him, although this is for the best.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Derrick arrives for a special Smackdown; it is the new season. Having his start on the main roster, on Smackdown, he is honoured to have been invited.

"Hey man." Kofi greets.

"Hey." He gives him a bro-hug.

"Have you-" Derrick stops him. "That bad."

"She threw me out of the hospital. I wanted to try to work this out, however, she tried to have me hate her." Derrick tells to him.

"Do you?" Kofi raises an eyebrow.

"No, am I supposed to? I mean I should, right with her just using me to pursue her career more." He asks for his opinion.

"I mean if I was you…" He ponders on what he would do.

"Not that simple is it." He grins seeing him ponder hard on this.

"Hey, I was thinking." He defends. "Although, it is not as simple. Derrick, I think you should figure this out yourself." He advises.

"Why can't you all just tell me the answer?" He is tired of them to having him figure it out.

"Truth, we don't know. We can't force you to feel certain ways. You just follow your heart or follow your mind." He truthful express.

"Maybe the letter will guide me." He still hasn't read the letter with still upset about Layla kicking him out.

"She wrote a letter about her feelings." He nods. "Let me guess you don't want to read it to have you know her true feelings." He assumes.

"Have you talk to Trish about this? I mean you say the same words." Derrick curious.

Kofi chuckles. "No, we just want to help you. Probably, Trish did say this, read it. You will mostly figure out her feelings and then your feelings will come out."

"Thanks." He speaks half annoyed. Every time he wants advice, they don't give him one, but we he doesn't, they do in a heartbeat.

"Oh, we have a tag team match against Carlito and Primo later tonight." Kofi mentions.

"Look how far we have come, facing each other before and now we are partners." Derrick recalls with a proud smile.

"You deserve this, you have worked hard for these opportunities." Kofi compliments.

"You should have these opportunities before me." He acknowledges his work ethic.

"What can you do besides keep working hard and hope for any opportunity?"

"You will get one and we will be standing in the ring as the champions."

"I will welcome the day." Kofi hugs him again before leaving.

* * *

Derrick is in his own locker room still pondering on reading Layla is letter. He knows that everyone keeps pushing to, however, this could the final piece to this. Deep down he is not ready for the conclusion liking the hope that him and Layla can still be together.

"Just read it to hopefully, at least, move forward." He explains to himself.

"Dear Derrick." He starts to read out loud.

 _'You are probably wondering about the altercation with your best friend, Trish. If she hasn't told you yet, I pitched an idea to Mr. McMahon to involve me in the storyline with you against The Miz. I was going to be your companion to let you lose focus for Miz to regain the title. I thought it was a plan to boost myself up, career wise, but it came with a price. It gave my career a boost, although my emotional-self dropped. The few days we did spend, just the two of us, something happened. I don't know if you have notice, but I like you. Just kidding, it was obvious.'_

Derrick chuckles at her being naive.

 _'I never thought I would fall for you as we proceeded through the storyline. Each time we kiss or hang out, I knew I would have to betray you. I should have called it off or stay away from you, but I couldn't. You can be one stubborn person that way as you warned me about before. Anyways, when you lifted me on the bathroom sink and pulled my pants down, I had to stop you. I knew if we went any further, I would hate myself for what will happen next. The guilt would feel to stab you in the back, I wouldn't handle it, so I rejected you to have you hate me. Of course, that didn't push you away with you seem to always find the good in me.'_

Derrick grins having his best friends always complimenting him on that trait.

 _'You kissed me a few times to get my true feelings out. I do still like you, Derrick. What Trish did to earlier tonight, I deserve. She overheard me discuss with The Miz the reason I was included in the storyline. I admitted to using you to boost my career. I guess what she didn't get to hear is that I never thought I would fall deep for you. I am not a person who shows their feelings, well romantic feelings, out in public, but I can't ignore them either. You naked in bed had me think bad thoughts. I had to contain myself from, well, doing the nasty. You are an extraordinary person who deserve this reign as WWE Champion. I spoke to Mr. McMahon to remove myself from the storyline. I won't be messing with your mind anymore. If Trish tells you to hate me or don't come near me, I accept that you should. If you have out besides her and hate me, you should. You should forget about me like our time never happened. I will be happy to have you follow your life without the thought of me. I want me out of your mind, move on. If I had one request, it would be that. Do not try to change my mind because I am just as stubborn as you, it won't change. I am not hurting you anymore. Hopefully, you accept my request and don't be too stubborn to decline. I want you to hate me for what I have done and forget me. P.S. Your stubbornness is quite a turn on for me. Love, Layla._

Derrick sighs surprise by this. Layla was right, if he had read this, he wouldn't have visited her at the hospital. She knew he would accept her wishes. Moreover, his small stubbornness inside him, she loves, still wants to see her one final time. He wonders if he could chance it or forget her as she requested.

* * *

Later, Derrick is preparing for his match with Kofi against Carlito and Primo.

"Hey, how is it going?" Kofi asks hoping he read the letter. Layla is a good person, but feelings are the problem.

"Better, I read the letter knowing her true feelings."

"And?" Kofi proud that he convinces himself to read it.

"She wants me out of her life, to forget about her."

"Are you?"

"A major part of me wants me to, although a small stubborn part says to see her one last time." He expresses.

"Which one is going to win?" Derrick shrugs. "If you want, I can sneak you into the hospital to visit her." Kofi offers.

"Nah, I should be fine, thanks though." He appreciates.

"Anytime, now let us show these brothers how the veterans participate in a match." Kofi gets them to focus back to their match.

"Yeah." Derrick accepts.

* * *

"This tag team match is set for one fall." Justin Roberts announce.

 _'I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool.'_ Carlito's says before 'Cool' by Jim Johnson echoes through the arean.

"Introducing first, from the Caribbean, at a combine weight of 453 pounds; the team of Carlito and Primo."

They head to the ring all ready to face their opponents.

"King, Primo and Carlito are having an opportunity to fight against the WWE Champion." JR acknowledge.

"Yup, if anyone of them can pin the WWE Champion, they could be in the run to challenge Derrick for the title.

'SOS' echoes throughout the arena. Kofi does his jump with pyro before waiting for his partner at the end of the ramp. "Their opponents, first from Ghana, West Africa, weighing 202 pounds; Kofi Kingston." 'Invincible' plays next. "His partner, residing in Miami, Florida, weighing 227 pounds, he is the WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." The crowd cheers. Derrick nods to Kofi to signal he is ready to head inside the ring.

Kofi starts off first against Carlito. Carlito takes a bite of an apple to spit it in Kofi's face before the referee rings the bell. Derrick tells Kofi he will start to have Kofi wipe the apple off his face.

'Ding. Ding. Ding.'

Derrick and Carlito lock up to have Derrick have the upper hand with a headlock. Carlito pushes him into the ropes to give a clothesline. He grabs Derrick to tag his brother, Primo. They use the full five-count to inflict pain on him. Primo keeps the advantage with punching him in the face while the referee warning him about closed fists. Next, Primo executes a chokehold to weaken Derrick down even more. The referee counts only to one before Derrick starts to power out. Derrick flips Primo over to have him land on his feet, but not for long because he kicks him in the face. To continue his advantage, Derrick hits him with several kicks to Primo's sides before delivering one to the head, which Primo catches to spin his opponent around to be caught anyways by the spinning heel kick. Afterwards, Derrick prepares him for his 'Unwashed Thin', which is his submission move, but Carlito breaks it up. Kofi, free from spit apples, attacks Carlito to have it spill over the top rope. Derrick picks Primo up to have him kick him in the stomach. His ribs are always going to be a target in any match with his injury before. Primo swings to the rope to propel himself into Derrick for a springboard cross-body.

"1...2." Derrick kicks out.

Primo waits for Derrick to get up to hit the backstabber. Before that happens, Kofi spins him around for the 'Trouble in Paradise'. He is then pulled out of the ring by Carlito, which results in another 'Trouble in Paradise' for his troubles as Derrick covers Primo.

"1...2…3." The referee counts to have Derrick and Kofi the victor.

"Your winners, Kofi Kingston and your WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." The referee raises their arms before they celebrate.

* * *

Monday Night Raw

Derrick has a plan to see Layla one last time. Knowing mostly everything, his stubbornness took over to see her. He was informed by one of the stagehands that she is in a meeting with Mr. McMahon. He heads there now to wait for her.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon." Layla appreciates leaving his office.

"Hello Layla." Derrick speaks with a smile.

"Derrick, can't you just leave me alone." She acts pissed.

"I will, like you, I just have one suggestion." He follows her.

"What is it?" Layla curious.

"Come with me."

"I don't have time." She declines.

"Come please, I will respect your request if you please respect mine." He bargains.

They arrive at his locker room. "What do you request, Derrick?" Derrick opens the door to have Layla follow him in. Derrick closes and locks the door. "Why can't you-"

Derrick kisses her to have Layla break it off to slap him. She covers her mouth in shock by this. She looks at him who is upset by the slap.

"I get it I should leave you alone." He stretches his jaw.

"Derrick, I am leaving wrestling for a bit." She mentions. "I won't hurt you anymore." She tries to leave, but Derrick turns her around.

"You take care of yourself." He kisses her forehead now want to leave on bad terms.

Layla blushes at this not helping his stubbornness being sexy. She gives him a quick peck, but Derrick deepens it. The kiss gets heavy quick with them grabbing each other's body to keep the kiss deep. After five minutes, they break off to look at each other before Layla pecks him one last time before she leaves.

Derrick sighs knowing this will be hard, however, if she was meant to be here she would be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Derrick, I want Derrick in a final match for my WWE title." Miz sternly request the GM for tonight, John Laurinaitis to make.

"You have a contract saying you can't challenge for the title if Derrick is champion." John reminds him.

"I don't care." He was kind of hoping he didn't know that.

"Deal with it. You screwed up your chance, so you must deal with the consequences." Laurinaitis stands firmly on his denial for his match.

"You are not even the real General Manager, why I am even talking to you?" The Miz dismisses wasting his time here.

"I am not, although, I am the one tonight. Tonight, you will be in a few matches." He orders not having anyone bully him into anything.

"What?"

"Yup, throughout the night, you will have three matches." He explains further.

"Like a gauntlet." Miz clarifies knowing he handle that.

"Nope, I will announce them when I deem them necessary." John mentions.

"You can't do this." Miz throws a fit.

"I can and I will. The Anonymous General Manager grant me full authority to create any matches I desire. How is that for talking down to your superior? Advice, never speak to me like that ever again." He grins.

Miz just storms off. "Hey you." He yells at an unexpected stage hand. "Yes you, bring me a cup of coffee." He demands as the stage hand leaves to fetch the coffee.

"Woah, diva coming through." Morrison jokes.

"Don't mess with me, Morrison, I am not in the mood." He warns.

"Okay." He casually walks away.

* * *

"This match is set for one fall." Lilian Garcia announces.

'Invincible' plays. Derrick walks down the ring to join the announce table.

"Hey Champ, how is it going?" Cole greets.

"Good, I am here to scout out my opponent." He explains his presence.

"Alberto Del Rio has nothing on you." Cole appraises as King rolls his eyes.

"Thanks Cole." Derrick appreciates.

Next, 'Realeza by Mariachi Real De Mexico' plays. "Introducing first, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez." The crowd boos to have him step into the center of the ring.

Alberto enters the arena with him driving a yellow Camaro. During this, Ricardo starts introducing him in Spanish.

"What do you think of the ride, Derrick?" King wonders.

"I think it is a sweet ride, however I think he is compensating for something else." Derrick mentions with a chuckle.

"I don't know, maybe." Cole chuckles.

Alberto steps out of the car to walk down the ramp.

'Booyak' echoes next. Rey Mysterio jumps off the stage as the crowd cheers.

"Now that is an entrance." Derrick compliments as he claps.

"It is pretty cool, so any doubts of losing your title." King questions.

"No, I know Alberto has been on a winning streak, but it will end at Backlash." He speaks confident.

"Or Rey Mysterio will end it tonight." Cole acknowledge.

"His opponent from San Diego, California; Rey Mysterio." Lilian announces the opponent.

Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio lock up in the middle of the ring. Alberto gets the advantage early with a headlock. He yells at his opponent for Backlash as he just swings Mysterio around the ring.

"The reason he is on a winning streak is because of his announcer, Ricardo." Derrick states with Ricardo at ringside complimenting his boss who is still in control.

"It could be a factor in your match. He might be like a 2-on-1 handicap match. Do you concern about that possibility?" Derrick answers focus on the match.

"Yes, but I have dealt with these matches before so it shouldn't be a problem." Alberto continues to overpower Rey Mysterio until Mysterio does a hurricane on him to send him to the middle rope. Rey Mysterio notices this which signals the crow to cheer '619'. He bounces off the ropes to stop when Ricardo protects his boss by covering him with his body. This pisses Mysterio off as he argues with the referee about the interference. The referee ejects Ricard out from ringside with the crowds' approval. As everyone is occupied with that Alberto recovers to spin Rey Mysterio around. He kicks him to spin his leg over his opponent's head for his signature Arm Breaker. His opponent tries to reach the ropes, but eventually taps out.

"The winner of this match, by submission, Alberto Del Rio." Lilian announces. Del Rio doesn't let go applying more pressure to send a message to his opponent, Derrick. He finally let's go as he smirks at his handy work.

"Say what you say about Del Rio, his arm breaker is effective along with Ricardo being a distraction." King recognizes.

"He is good, but how will he favour without Ricardo by his side." The Champ mentions witnessing Del Rio's arm raised.

John Laurinaitis' theme song plays which attracts attention towards to the Titantron. "Alberto, I would like you to send another message by facing this superstar." He requests.

'I Came to Play' echoes throughout the arena for his first of three matches tonight. Miz races down to take advantage of an already weaken Del Rio. He sidesteps him as he locks in tight another Arm Breaker on him. The bell rings as Miz struggles to reach the ropes. He almost makes to have Derrick pushes it towards him slowly with a smirk. The referee is about to ring the bell for interference, however our general manager for tonight, declines that with an announcement of a lumberjack match.

Superstars walk down the ring to surround the ring with Rey Mysterio and Derrick being among the lumberjacks. Miz does reach the rope as the Superstars are in place. Favouring his arm, Alberto throws Miz out of the ring. Being on the side without Derrick, he is brought back into the ring. Alberto tries again on Derrick's side, however Miz catches on to the rope with his strong arm. To stay on the offensive, Del Rio continues his attack with an Arm Breaker to the strong arm. The hold is upheld until the full count of five. Miz falls to the floor in front of Derrick. All the lumberjacks wait for him to make a move. He lifts him up to twist his left arm, which is the most vulnerable, to have Miz scream in pain before he puts him back in the ring. Del Rio picks up a near fall as he figures out how to defeat his opponent.

Later in the match, there has been close calls for them both to be tossed out of the ring. Both competitors are cautious with both knowing the consequence of landing outside the ring. Del Rio swings Miz to the turnbuckle to hit Miz in the head with his foot. Del Rio brings him to the ring to set up for another Arm Breaker. He smirks to Derrick as he applies more pressure to send another message. Derrick doesn't let this faze him even after Del Rio picks up the victory.

As Ricardo announces him the winner to have, Derrick casually walks back to the back not reacting to his opponent victory.

"Dude, did you hear Layla is off the schedule for months or a year?" Morrison informs Derrick, who is back at his dressing room.

"Yup, she told me before she left." He reacts calmly. I guess she didn't tell anyone beside him.

"Why would she have time off when she is finally expose to the crowd?" Trish asks knowing how hard to be the best here for women.

"She made up her mind before she came to meet me." He half lied not wanting to converse about their last kiss for now, he hoped.

"What did you do?" Trish accuses.

"Nothing." He grins signaling he is lying.

"Derrick." Trish crosses her arms.

"I might have waited for her, last week, to talk to her." He acts innocent.

"You…"

"No, we didn't. Trust me I wouldn't at work, I still have my pride." Derrick denies that thought immediately.

"Right, what did happen?" Morrison curious.

"She slapped me. I told her I accept to leave her alone. She mentioned leaving and we kissed, that's all." He states the bullet points in a casually tone like it happens all the time.

"That's all?" His best friends are both surprise.

"Yup, after we kiss she left."

"You didn't go after her." Trish asks.

"Her request was to leave her alone because she didn't want to hurt me anymore, I accepted and respect her request. She wanted us to hate her, Trish, that is why she said those comments to you. She thought it would be easier for everyone.

"What I overheard was wrong?"

"No, she admitted that she fell for me and that is why she requested to be taken off the storyline." With Layla leaving they scratch The Miz storyline except for the actual contract Miz signed.

"Man, you are not chasing after her."

"No, if it is meant to be we will meet back again. We left on good terms and that is what I want." He smiles. "Anyways, what are we doing later tonight?" He changes the subject not wanting to dwell on this. The more he does, the more he will convince himself it was a mistake not fighting for her to stay.

Both Morrison and Trish are shock by this. They both thought on why they would split if they have strong feeling for one another.

"How about burgers on me?" Derrick suggest to have his best friends agree with head nods.

* * *

During the rest of the night, Miz has been put in two more matches. The second one, after the Alberto Del Rio match, he went against a three-on-one handicap match. Miz thought it wasn't that bad with just facing the tag team champions, Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston, although their partner changed his perspective. Mark Henry joins the tag team champions has they defeat The Miz, with a valid effort on the Miz part. With the World's Strongest Slam, the Trouble in Paradise, and the Air Bourne, it was too much for him to conjure. The third match was not better with him in a no disqualification match a half an hour after his handicap match. He wanted to decline this match, but the authority of the Anonymous General Manager, it was either compete or quit the company. Of course, he chose to compete. In his favour, it is just a one-one competition. Moreover, the competition wasn't in his favour. He is facing the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. The match is an even match with each of them take turns on the offensive. He even won the match, to the dismay of Sheamus. It didn't set well with him as he attacks Miz from behind to take his disappointment out on him. After the attack, referees help Miz to the back.

"Hope you enjoyed your matches, Miz." John Laurinaitis wonders meeting him backstage.

"This is abuse of power." Miz holds his ribs.

"Again, never piss off the person in charge. Maybe you will be wiser in the future." He advises before heading back to his office.

Miz just shakes his head as the referees, once again, assist him to the trainers.

* * *

Derrick is at his hotel room. He, Morrison, and Trish did go to the local burger joint to grab some burgers and fries. He tried to have his best friend pay for themselves, but even though there were in shock before, they didn't forget that he is treating them. Derrick tries to act oblivious to stating that statement, but they weren't having any of it. Eventually, he did pay for their meals with his best friends appreciating.

He is about to head to sleep until he checks his bag for the letter Layla gave him. He re-reads it as he hopes this is the right decision. During that, Layla, back at her home in Phoenix, Arizona, stares at Derrick's phone number, debating as well on if this is the correct decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"King, who do you think attack him?"

"I don't know, but I have a good idea on who it is." King answers.

Referees and trainers surround John Morrison as Derrick tries to wake him up.

"John. John, come on man wake up." Derrick lightly shakes him.

"Derrick." Trish yells as she pushes her way to them. "Derrick, what happened?" She wonders concern for her boyfriend.

"I don't know. I just heard that someone was knock down. When it is John, I rushed over to him." Derrick explains.

"Trish, Derrick, we have to check on him. Please let us check on him." Charles Robinson requests to let the trainers to check him.

"Okay, I am coming with." Trish sweetly demands. The trainers nod in agreement. "I will inform you when we have any update." Trish tells Derrick.

"Okay." He speaks keeping his anger at bay.

As they are out of sight, Derrick marches to address this.

'Invincible' plays as Derrick marches down the ramp.

"Whoever is responsible, owe up it." He speaks in a furious tone. No one admits. "If this is about facing me, you have my attention." He paces inside the ring. "If you want to challenge me, be a man, and face me directly instead of attacking my friends." He demands.

'I Came to Play' echoes throughout the arena. This gets Derrick more furious as well inside hitting himself that it is him.

"Hello Derrick." The Miz grins.

"Why did you attack John? You didn't like the contract, so you thought you would attack him to have another match. You would force my hand to give you another title shot." He fires out statements.

"No, I wish I thought about that." Miz snaps his fingers disappointed that the opportunity is taken.

"Then why are you out here?" He crosses his arm irritated that he is wasting his time.

"I want you to reconsider giving me at title shot." He utters the reason.

"I don't have time for that now. I want to demand the person who attack my friends." Derrick demands again.

"Amigo." Alberto appears on the TitanTron.

"Del Rio, what do you want?" He rolls his eyes at his opponent at Backlash.

"I hear you are demanding the person who attack Morrison."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, you are looking at him." Alberto smirks.

"Del Rio, you do like to play dirty, don't you?" Derrick utters.

"No mi amigo, I like to have no outside interference." He explains.

Derrick laughs hysterically. "No outside interference." He continues to laugh.

"What do you call your little butler at ringside."

"Hey, he is not my butler he is my ring announcer." He defends Ricardo.

"Right, he is the only reason you have been on a winning streak. You wouldn't win if Ricardo didn't suffer your consequences." He accuses.

"Not true, hombre, I can fight and defeat you without any help." He speaks confidently.

"Do you want to prove to me at Backlash?" He offers.

"What do you mean?"

"You have Ricardo backstage watching the match and not at ringside for the entire match, any interference you will forfeit your chance." He lays down his condition.

"Okay, but what about your condition?"

"My condition?" Derrick raises an eyebrow.

"Yah, your chica, Trish Stratus, would you put her up for a condition?"

"No never, she has nothing to do with this." He refuses immediately.

"It is pretty selfish that I have someone to lose and not you. You lose at Backlash, Trish will be mi amore. I could use an escort to the ring." He grins.

"No, I am not putting her in the middle of this." He continues to refuse.

"Suit yourself, if you want a face to face match you make it happen." Del Rio gives his only condition.

Chimes from the computer rings three times as everyone groans.

"I have an email from the Anonymous General Manager." Cole utters as he approaches the computer. "And I quote… Del Rio, Derrick, I like your conditions. I would like them to be valid in the match. Although, I would like the conditions to be earned. You two will compete in matches to earn your conditions. If you win, you can add any conditions you want." Cole finishes to have Del Rio and Derrick both agree with the announcement.

Chimes fill the arena again. "Del Rio, you will not have Ricardo ringside." Cole continues. "I want you to go at it alone. No one must interfere in the matches or else certain consequences will be dealt with." Cole adds. Alberto Del Rio doesn't like that his amigo won't be ringside as Derrick grins. "Your opponent will be reveal at your respective matches. With that said, Derrick since you are in the ring your match is up next. Get ready."

* * *

"We are back ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw. If you are just joining us, Derrick is preparing himself for hi match against an opponent of the Anonymous GM choosing. The consequences for this match regard his match against Del Rio at Backlash." King informs.

"That is right, King. If Derrick wins this match, he can have Ricardo banned from ringside or any other conditions he wants. Alberto Del Rio gets his opportunity later tonight." Michael Cole adds.

"Michael let us not forget how this all started."

"Right, at the top of the show, John Morrison was attack. Derrick stormed into the ring to demand the individual to reveal himself. It appeared to be Alberto Del Rio."

"Michael, I thought it was The Miz with him still trying to get a WWE title shot." King assumes before.

"Right, Alberto's conditions will be reveal later."

'Invincible' plays again with Derrick to come out this time in his ring attire.

'I Came to Play' plays next to have everyone think he is his opponent.

"I'm guessing Miz will have the option to reject Derrick's conditions which will be satisfying for him."

"You are right, King. The Miz seems to enjoy Derrick's misery."

Chimes once again fill the arena. "I have an email from the Raw GM. And I quote… Miz you are not a part of this match." Miz disagrees. "If you want a match so badly, you will get one later tonight. Now for Derrick's real opponent."

'Born to Win' echoes as everyone cheers.

"Oh, this is going to be an exciting match." King comments. "Both have exciting high flying ability."

"You are right, King."

"This match is set for one fall. If Derrick wins, Ricardo Rodriguez will be banned from ringside at Backlash. First, billed from Miami, Florida, weighing 227 lbs.; Derrick Cyrus." Derrick climbs on the top rope to excited the crowd. "His opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 185 lbs., he is one half of the tag team champions; Evan Bourne."

Mike Coda rings the bell as the competitors lock up. Derrick wins the battle with a headlock on him.

In the middle of the match, Evan Bourne is kicking Derrick in the corner with his lethal kicks. As Derrick is wobbling from the kicks, Bourne climbs to the top rope to his signature Diving Double Knee strike. He goes for the pin, but gets a near fall. He goes on the offensive as he climbs up, once again, to the top rope, for his finisher Air Bourne. As he is in midair, Derrick moves over to have him crash down to the mat. Derrick tries to take advantage, but Bourne kicks out. He sets up Bourne for Shining Wizard to pick up the victory.

"Your winner, Derrick Cyrus." Lilian announces.

* * *

Later in the night, Alberto's music fills the arena. He drives out in his Red Camaro.

"Cole, it is Del Rio's turn to earned his condition."

"That is right, if you are just joining us, at the top of the show, john Morrison, who is a friend of Derrick's, got attacked. Derrick demanded to know who the individual is, in turn it was Alberto Del Rio. They exchanged words to have two conditions placed for their WWE title match at Backlash."

"Earlier, Derrick won his match against Evan Bourne." King continues. "His condition is to have Ricardo Rodriguez, Del Rio's personal ring announcer, to be banned from ringside. Now, we are set up for this match." King brings everyone up to speed.

"You also forgot that Ricardo is not allowed at ringside for this match. The GM banned anyone to interfere in these two matches." King nods in approval.

"This match is set for one fall. If Alberto Del Rio wins, Trish Stratus will be on the line at Backlash. First, from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, weighing 239 lbs.; Alberto Del Rio."

"Yes, you heard that right WWE universe, if Del Rio wins tonight, Trish Stratus will be on the line at Backlash. If Del Rio wins at Backlash, not only will he win the WWE Title, he will have Trish Stratus being his escort to the ring." Michael Cole clears up some confusion.

"That is right, I wonder how Trish will feel about this. She has no say in this."

'Ain't No Make Believe' fills the arena next which surprises everyone. Alberto stops frozen that he will compete after his attack earlier. The theme song keeps on playing to have no one come out. Alberto starts laughing as it ends the third time.

"Did you think he will show up after the beating?" Del Rio continues to laugh.

'Some Bodies Gonna Get it' hits moments later to stop Del Rio's laughter.

"Oh no, Alberto Del Rio shouldn't have played that trick on the crowd because the big man, Mark Henry, apparently didn't like it." Michael Cole utters

"Yes, Del Rio might be inducted into the Hall of Pain." King states.

"His opponent from Silsbee, Texas, weighing 360 lbs., he is The World Strongest Man; Mark Henry."

Before Henry gets to the ring, Del Rio attacks him. He pushes him into the steel steps inflicting more pain before the match starts. He does anything to soften him up, so he just pins him for the victory.

Eventually, Del Rio halts his attack, to consider how he is going to lift Henry into the ring for the victory. Halfway through, he convinced the referee to start the match. He ponders that he can just have a count-out victory.

As the count reaches to eight, Mark Henry moves. He makes it into the ring for before the 10 count. Del Rio can't believe it as he continues his attack. He hits him with kicks before dragging him to the middle of the ring to lock in his finisher, the arm breaker, to pick up the victory.

"Your winner is Alberto Del Rio."

"So, both their conditions have been set for their match." Cole acknowledges.

"Yup, Derrick gets Ricardo Rodriguez banned from ringside and Alberto Del Rio gets Trish Stratus as his escort if he wins."

"Hey, how is he?" Derrick arrives at the hotel where John Morrison is resting.

"He has some bruises and a mild concussion, but other than that he is fine. He is already teasing me already." Trish smiles.

"That is great." Derrick smiles as he tries to figure out how to tell Trish that he is part of his match at Backlash.

"Hey man, everything okay?" Morrison asks. "I know we didn't show our support for your match tonight. I know did awesome."

"Umm… no the match was great. I love working with Evan Bourne." Derrick states. "It is about my match with Del Rio at Backlash."

"What about it?"

"There are conditions to the match now." Morrison and Trish look at him with him having their full attention. Derrick sighs preparing himself for an outburst. "Del Rio won his match to have you, Trish be part of my match. If Alberto Del Rio wins, not only will he win the title, but you have to be his escort to the ring." Derrick confesses as he waits for her reaction.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

"If Alberto wins at Backlash, he not only wins the title, but you will be an escort for him to the ring for the near future." Derrick confess as he waits for her reaction.

"Hmm." She stands up.

"Trish, say anything else." He is nervous at the suspense.

"Did you agree with this before the matches?" She inquires casually.

"No, however, the GM liked the stipulations. He said we had to earn it first to make it official.

Trish ponders. "So, if he wins, he not only gets the title, but a girl on his arm." Derrick nods. "That is why he attacked John." She figures this out which was driving her nuts.

"What?" Derrick says confused.

"I had a feeling that him attacking John wasn't entirely to get under your skin. There had to be more to his motive." She explains. "I told you that it wasn't all about him." She speaks to Morrison who shrugs. Trish talk to him about her suspicions, but wasn't sure. Morrison just let her vent her suspicions not commenting on it.

"So, are you okay with this?" Derrick inquires cautiously. "If you are not, I can try to negotiate with him about another condition." He offers. This response is weird for her assuming she will be angry at him for not speaking to her first about this.

"No." This surprises them of both. "I am mad that you didn't inform me until now, but what is done is done." She accepts. "You and Alberto earned your conditions." She explains her decision.

"Sweetheart, there is a chance of escorting that rich jerk to the ring for the near future." Morrison repeats the consequences of Derrick losing not wanting her to take that chance.

"I know I accept them. I trust and have faith in our best friend to try his hardest to prevent that." She smiles at him.

"I will. Alberto will need to bring beyond his A game to have you be an escort. The only escort you will be is John's." John Morrison nods proudly.

"Excuse me, I am no one's escort." Trish corrects with attitude.

"Yeah Derrick, what are you saying? My girl is independent not needing any man to defend her." Derrick states reverting his action before.

"That's right." Trish kisses him.

Morrison mouths 'please' to have Derrick agree with him. "Of course, what was I thinking?" He thumps his head at his mistake.

"To make it up to us, you can order us Chinese food." Trish requests.

"But-"

"You owe me by maybe making me Alberto's escort." She crosses her arms just using an excuse to have him out of the room.

"Is that how you get Morrison to accept your ways?" Trish admits to the statement with a nod. "Fine, what do you two want, the usual?" He asks.

"Definitely, thank you." Trish appreciates knowing each other so well. Usually, Chinese food is there comfort food if one of them feels upset.

"Yah. Yah." He waves it off to head to the hallway to order their food.

"Sweetie, are you sure about this?" Morrison concern to confirm it is what she wants.

Trish sits back on the bed in her boyfriend's arms. "Yes, Derrick will win the match." She puts faith in him.

"How do you know?" He does support Derrick however he has doubts, small doubts. There is a small percentage that he could lose not just his title, but his girlfriend on screen as well.

"I have plans to motivate him to win." Morrison scrunches his face. "No." She lightly punches him. "That is reserve for you and you only." She divulges with a peck to his cheek.

"Phew." He wipes his eyebrow. "What are you going to do?" He asks curious.

"If this goes bad, it is better if you don't know the details just trust me." She smiles innocently.

"Okay." He doesn't like the sound of that.

* * *

All three of them are on the bed watching a funny movie. The Chinese food just arrived a few minutes ago; they got Chow Mein, Spring Rolls, Shrimp, Spare Ribs, and Chicken.

"I can't believe how good these crispy noodles are." Trish compliments.

"I made sure they delivered the crispy ones and not the soft one." They laugh at the statement. Trish wouldn't eat the soft noodles because they get to soggy if not eaten right away.

"You heckled them to make sure." Trish mentions.

"A little." He shows a little space in between his thumb and index finger to show how much.

"Thank you, I appreciate the gesture. Therefore, why we are best friends." Trish appraises as she pecks his cheek.

"Hey buddy, can you grab me a Coke from the mini fridge?" Morrison requests. Derrick also went to the gift shop to buy some Cokes for them to drink. They let them be cooled in the mini fridge.

"Of course, I will." Derrick stands up to fetch it.

"Did she text back?" Morrison softly asks with Derrick away. Trish text Layla if she can come to Backlash to help Derrick.

"Yup, she wants to make sure it is okay with Derrick." She softly replies back.

"What did you respond?" He is curious, even though he doesn't want to be part of it.

"Yes, I text that he is looking forward to it." She texts a lie knowing Layla will respect Derrick's decision to visit. Trish thinks that if Derrick knows Layla is here, it might be more motivation to prove that they made the right choose to focus on their careers right now. Or it could motivate them to be with each other again, which makes Derrick happy to have them celebrate the victory. Either way is a positive scenario.

"If this goes bad, remember I didn't agree or know about this." He clarifies to be positive that no trouble is for him.

"Yes, I will take Derrick's anger." She accepts full blame.

"I got you one too Trish, so you don't have to ask later." He hands them both their cans of Coke knowing she will persuade him to fetch her one too later.

"Thank you. Umm… Derrick, have you spoken to Layla recently?" Trish asks out of nowhere to figure out his stance in the situation.

"No, I have tried to have her out of my mind. I want to focus on my career like I did before Layla came into my life." He half lies not able to think about anything else but her sometimes.

"You don't miss her." She wonders.

"I do, but she left because she didn't want to be a distraction for me. I am honouring that. I am going to prove to everyone that I am a worthy champion." He answers. "Why?" He is curious on this topic.

"No reason, just wondering." Trish replies before taking a bite of her shrimp.

Derrick raises an eyebrow to her action before looking towards Morrison, for answer, who shrugs.

* * *

Derrick is in his own hotel room. He is still complementing on the discussion he had with Trish. She wonders if there is no more to her asking knowing her there is always a second motive. He never lets his mind think too much in silence with it swerving to Layla. Although, he misses her, he convinces himself that this is for the best. He unlocks his phone to look at a picture they took at a late-night meal with his best friends. He asked to have a picture for her caller ID. As she took the picture, he photobombed it. When Layla found out, they fought to keep it or delete it, of course Derrick won. Layla huffed as he compliments that he looked cute upset. This causes Layla to blush as they laugh at this which makes her blush even more. She tried to do the same tactic on her, but Derrick wanted her in the picture for his caller ID.

Derrick laughs at the memory. He must remind himself that this will be worth it at the end being the best he can be. He locks his phone to get some shut eye.

* * *

 _"Hi Derrick." Layla greets him at Wrestlemania._

 _"Hey, what's up?" Derrick stretching for his match. He is in the main event at Wrestlemania again with this time WWE Champion._

 _"I just want to wish my boyfriend good luck." She pecks his lips. They have been dating for a few months after a certain situation that happened._

 _"Usually, I don't need it, but from you I'll take it. Actually, anything you say will motivate me." He grins stopping to give his attention._

 _"Really, I have a special gift for you if you win." She flirts. "It is a little something to congratulate you." She hints._

 _"What if I don't win, I get nothing." He wonders on the possibility it could be._

 _"Don't doubt yourself, ever. If you do lose, which you won't, you will be punished. You will be wishing you won for me." She slightly warns._

 _"Sounds dangerous." He acknowledges the threat._

 _"Very, now I will be back before your match. I have to compete in my match for my Women's title." She pecks him again already in her wrestling outfit._

 _"Damn, do you always have to look hot performing out there."_

 _"If you think this outfit is hot, wait for you gift, if you win, later tonight." She hints once more._

 _Derrick licks his lips at the possibilities of outfits. "Have fun." He wishes._

 _"Trish and I always do." Layla comments._

 _A couple weeks after Layla came back from her vacation, she started a storyline with Trish. They promise each other that this won't affect their friendship no matter how bad it goes. With their chemistry outside the ring, it translated inside the ring, which makes it intriguing to the fans. Trish would get frustrated in the past weeks that she would beat Layla in non-title matches, but never when it counted. Tonight, at the greatest stage of them all, it is there final match in their rivalry. If Trish wins, she wins the title. If she loses, she leaves retires from the WWE._

 _The match is back and forth. Each competitor taking turns for the advantage as the crowd are fully intrigued. They have both kicked out of each other's finishers. Exhausted, Trish has enough strength to hit Stratusfaction again. She pulls Layla up again for another Stratusfaction to hope to finish her off. She pins her for the victory to win the Women's title. To have Trish enjoy her moment, Layla, with the help of the referees, gets escorted her to the back._

 _"Hey, great match." Derrick, waiting for her, hugs his girlfriend._

 _"She earned it." She hugs him back with part of her happy she lost to a friend._

 _"You will get it back I have no doubt." He assures her._

 _"I have no doubt. You didn't have to wait for me." She states._

 _"I want to. I want you to know someone is always in your corner no matter what." He expresses knowing the difference it makes to have someone support you._

 _"My boyfriend is the best." She kisses him._

 _"Damn, I won the title but you still won anyways." Trish interrupts happy that her best friend is happy he has even been._

 _"Congratulations." Derrick acknowledge Trish's presence._

 _"Thanks." She smiles._

 _"I will beat you again for my re-match." Layla promises._

 _"Yeah right." Trish rolls her eyes. "Bring it on." She welcomes._

 _"There's my new champion. Great match, but the better woman won." Morrison joins them as he pecks Trish's lips._

 _"You have for now." Derrick responds to his best friend comment._

 _"I can't wait." Morrison express having his closest friends getting the recognition they deserve._

* * *

 _Later, Layla gives a kiss to Derrick before his match. "Remember our agreement." She whispers for motivation._

 _"I won't, you just keep your side of it." He whispers back._

 _"No problem, I will."_

 _Derrick's theme song hits as the crowd cheers. He raises his title as he does his normal entrance. He heads to the ring to have his opponent be…_

Knock. Knock. Knock. The sound wakes up Derrick. He groans as he looks at the time on his phone, it is already the next morning. He throws off his covers to answer it. Of course, they come to interrupt his best dream.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

"Hey there buddy." Morrison greets as he hangs on to Trish. He is still sore from the attack.

"You guys are too early." He rubs his eyes.

"Too early, it is 10 am. You are usually up at 8 waking us up." Trish counters his statement.

Morrison looks at his appearance still tired. "Did you have company over?" He smirks trying to look around.

"No, I didn't." Derrick rejects immediately.

"Are you sure?" Morrison asks. "You seem tired from something. We won't tell if you want to keep it a secret." He offers.

"I didn't. I didn't entertain anyone last night. I arrived to fall asleep." He defends.

"Then it must-"

"Can you two enter before we continue this?" He walks away to his bed.

Trish guides her boyfriend to the bed after closing the door. "As I was saying, it must be your dreams that kept you up." Trish finishes her previous sentence.

"Actually, I slept good until you two woke me up with your knocking." He smiles at his dream.

"Oh." Trish intrigue. "What was it about?" She is curious.

"That is none of your business." He shuts down the question.

"Is it about work?" Derrick shakes his head. "About us?" He shakes it again.

"About someone else." He shrugs.

"It was about a woman, who is it?" Morrison adds which Derrick widens his eyes.

"It is, it was about a woman, who is it?" Morrison nosey asks.

"No one." He defends however his face denies his answer.

"You are lying, who is it?" Trish eagerly wonders this time.

"No one, I just dreamt about next year's Wrestlemania." He half lies.

"Really, what happened?" They are intrigued for another reason.

"If I tell you, it might not come true. For our own sake, I think I should keep it to myself." He negotiates hoping they drop the topic.

"You just don't want to tell us who you dreamt of. He probably got action, so he is saving us from the romantic details." Morrison chuckles.

"If that is the case, keep it to yourself." Trish speaks disgust not wanting details.

"It is." He agrees to again try to get them off his back. "Now, are we still going to have breakfast downstairs?" He changes the subject.

"Yup, now get dress or do you want to continue your dream?" Morrison jokes.

"I will meet you guys down there." He throws a pillow at him.

"Alright, however if you take more than 20 minutes, I will send Trish back up here to get you." He warns moving the pillow away.

"Whatever."

Derrick heads into the shower pondering if he should tell his best friends about Layla in his dream. He is debating because he already told them how he is trying not to think about her. Damn, she is more of a distraction now than before.

He gets out of the shower with 10 minutes to spare. He shakes his head to avoid thinking of Layla. His mind should be focus on his match against Alberto Del Rio. Everything, including Trish, is riding on this match.

* * *

"Is she coming to Backlash?" Morrison asks waiting for Derrick.

"Yup, she arrives the day of Backlash." She informs him.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean this could distract him. It is not just the title on the line, it is you too." Morrison concern.

Trish holds his hand. "It will be fine. This will motivate him, I promise." She kisses his hand. "Thank you for being so concern.

"You're welcome." He kisses her.

Derrick clears his throat. "I can give you two some privacy." He smiles having a little payback from earlier.

"No, sit we have some news for you." Trish welcomes.

"What kind of news, you two are getting married?" He assumes.

"I wish." Morrison mutters. Trish pinches him. "Ow!" He calls out. "Isn't it a good reaction?" He rubs his arm.

"It is, but don't encourage it right now. I have no doubt we will I just like to pinch you." She admits.

"Can you stop, please?" He wonders with the pain being a factor.

"Okay, but you will miss the kisses that come with each pinch." She grins.

Morrison weighs his options. "I still prefer the no pinching, sorry." He pouts.

"Okay, I will stop after this." She kisses his arm then his lips.

"Thank you, love you." He expresses.

"I love you too." She expresses back.

"Aww, are you sure that is not the news?" Derrick happy for his best friends' relationship.

"It is not. It is about the match you have this Sunday." Trish gets back on track.

"Oh, what about it?" Derrick curious.

"It is-"

"Are you three ready to order?" The waiter asks.

"Yes, I will have an omelet with orange juice." Derrick requests.

"We will have the couple breakfast with bacon and sausage." Trish requests afterwards.

"That comes with drinks or a drink it depends on your preference."

"We will have an apple and orange juice with a straw." She answers.

"Certainly, I will be back with the drinks." He collects the menu to fetch the beverages.

"So, what is the news?" Derrick asks reverting back to Trish revelation.

"Someone special is coming to Backlash." Trish informs him.

"Oh really, who?" He sips his water. He hopes that it is not the person he is thinking of. He is not ready for her to be back in his life being confuse with everything.

"Your mother of course." She lies seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

"Really, she is coming." He is happy about this. His mother always wanted to watch him wrestle, but her job is hard to get vacations from.

"Yup, she got some vacations build up to stay the weekend." She digs herself deeper into her lie.

"That is great, thanks Trish." He appreciates the good news.

Trish looks at her boyfriend who is confuse. She whispers 'I can't' to him as he nods in understanding.

* * *

They just finish with their breakfast. "I am going to call my mom to thank her for coming." Derrick wipes his mouth.

"No." Trish stops him. "She wanted it to be a secret. She wanted to surprise you and I ruined it." She speaks upset.

"Well, you are not the best to keep secrets." Derrick admits.

"Yah, I am the worst. Um… just acts surprise, please." She asks.

"Sure, are you guys done? I am going to pay for our meals." He offers being in a good mood.

"Yes, thank you." They appreciate.

"What happened?" Morrison wonders when Derrick leaves.

"I just remember how he told us that he wants to focus on this match only." Trish explains. She has doubts that this could be a bad idea.

"He told us before you called her." Morrison recalls.

"I know it is just in his eyes that he seems nervous on what I would say. For some reason, he didn't want it to be Layla." She explains her reason to lie.

"It is."

"Not really, I will just call his mom to come for just that day. It won't be a total lie." She plots to fix her mess.

"Okay, whatever happens-"

"You are not a part of it." She rolls her eyes not needing this right now.

"No, I have your back." He corrects her. "I always have your back." He kisses her to support her no matter if it a bad idea.

"Thank you." She kisses back.

Derrick returns still happy about the news. "So, shall we head out to sightsee?" He suggests.

"We shall. We will meet you at the elevator after I pack up my purse." Trish excuse to have to call his mother.

"Okay, I will meet you at the elevator."

They pass the receptionist to have the person catch their attention.

"Mr. Cyrus."

"Yes." He speaks with curiosity."

"A woman asked for your room. She said to meet you in your room." He reads off.

"Do you know who it is?" He wonders if his mother arrived in early.

"She said to keep it a secret." The receptionist shrugs. "She knew your room number so I couldn't stop her."

"Thank you."

Morrison and Trish gulp that Layla could be early.

* * *

They approach Derrick's door to hear someone inside. Derrick more puzzled than curious on who it is. He opens the door to see his mother there cleaning his mess.

"Mom?" He wonders to make sure.

"Ah Derrick, what did I say about clothes?" She scorns still pick them up.

"There are not rugs so they shouldn't be on the floor." He rolls his eyes, this is his mom alright.

"Right." She smiles. "Come here baby boy, I have missed you." She opens her arms.

"I missed you too, mom." He hugs her.

"I am guessing Trish spoiled my surprise." His mother acknowledges not sensing the full surprise factor.

"A little bit." He admits.

"That is okay, so are you ready to beat this Del Rio fellow." She supports.

"I am confident now that you are here." He compliments.

"You always knew how to butter me up."

"Mrs. Cyrus, hello." Trish speaks in shock her lie is standing in front of her.

"Hello Trish. Morrison, is she treating you well?" Mrs. Cyrus curious. He is like another son to her.

"Absolutely Mrs. Cyrus, she takes care of me just as well as you do." He smiles.

"You are so sweet. Now, what do you three have planned?" She wonders if she ruined any plans.

"Well mom, we are going to explore the city. Do you care to join us or are you jetlagged?" He asks hoping it is okay with his best friends.

"No, I am fine let's go after you clean your room." She orders.

"Ah, mom, really." She sternly nods. "Fine, I will meet you guys downstairs." He starts to pick up his valuables and clothes.

"Trish, who is the girl that used my son in the storyline?" She whispers heading to the door.

"Do you mean Layla?" She answers knowing that is the only girl involved.

"Yes, I think. Does my son like her?" Trish looks at Morrison in panic. "I am just wondering."

"Yes, he did, but she left to stop distracting him from his career." Trish informs her.

"Oh, well, that is not good. I kind of invited her here for his match." She admits.

"You know I did as well." Trish confess. "Maybe this is a good idea and she will motivate him to win so I won't be Del Rio's personal escort." Trish assures them.

"Yeah, I thought she would motivate him to see not you, Trish, on the line, but her too." She explains her reason to bring her.

"It could work." Morrison adds.

"Okay, but we should keep this a secret until Sunday. We don't want to worry him about how he will introduce himself to her all weekend." Mrs. Cyrus plans.

"You are right." Trish agrees.

"Okay, done everything is clean." He compliments at his job well done.

"That is my boy, let us explore this city." She puts on her hat as she hooks her arm onto her son's arm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"Mom, where are you going?" Derrick asks rubbing his eyes. He slept on the couch to have his mother have the bed all to herself.

"I am going to order some breakfast from downstairs." She lies. Layla text her that she got an early flight.

"You can just call room service." He mentions.

"I was going to go to IHOP some pancakes." She changes her lie.

"Mmm, sounds good, blueberry." He requests being his favourite.

"Of course, baby boy. You just rest for your big match today." She exits to him falling back asleep.

Yes, today, is Backlash day. Derrick's mother wants him to rest and be mentally prepared for his match. They all hope that their plan of bringing Layla to the pay-per-view will not distract him.

* * *

Derrick's mother approach Trish and Morrison's hotel room, which is just a couple doors down. She knocks on the door to have Morrison answer still tired from their night activities.

"Mrs. Cyrus, is everything alright?" He rubs his eyes.

"Layla text me that she got an early flight. I am going to pick her up along with some pancakes. I was hoping you could, maybe, distract Derrick, when he wakes up, so he doesn't notice I am gone for a while." She requests.

"Absolutely, tell Layla we said hi." He agrees.

"I will." She utters before leaving.

"Who was that?" Trish asks with blankets covering her.

"Mrs. Cyrus, apparently, Layla caught an early flight into town, she is going to pick her up." He tells her as he stretches.

"What?" Trish checks her phone. "There are 10 messages and voicemails from her." She feels guilty for ignoring them.

"You were busy she can understand." Morrison assures her to hope ease the guilt she is feeling.

"I missed them because of how good you were; everything is non-existent when we make love." She blushes at the compliment she gave.

"Thank you, you are the great one." He kisses her on the lips.

"Baby, I am just going to call her before we can continue." She speaks to inform him before it goes any further.

"I can kiss while you call." He continues his kisses.

"I know you can, but I don't want her to hear that as well as Derrick's mother." She expresses the problem.

"Okay." He stops however rubs her leg in the meanwhile.

"You don't go higher than the knee, mister." She warns as he pouts.

 _"Hey Trish." Layla greets, on the phone. She is in the airport waiting for Mrs. Cyrus._

 _"Hey, I am sorry I didn't answer earlier." She expresses her guilt._

 _"Trish, it is fine you are with Morrison, right. You probably were sleeping or got some action, right?" She giggles._

 _"Yeah, but I invited you and I didn't answer your calls." She is not being a very good host._

 _"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Cyrus is picking me up. I have to find a common bond with her if I want to date her son, right?" She teases on her still strong feelings for him._

 _"You still want to date Derrick." Trish inquires with a big grin on her face._

 _"Of course, even though we are in different moments in our lives, doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for him." Layla mentions._

 _"Why did you break it off then?" She is still confused on why they did if there are still feelings for each other._

 _"His mind wasn't ready for a relationship, he needs to settle in being the WWE Champion." She explains. "Having a person to care for can be a bit much with all the obligations he has now."_

 _"Then why did you agree to come?"_

 _"I want to see how he is doing. He is still my friend like you two are, right?"_

 _"You bet, have fun with Mrs. Cyrus." Trish utters._

 _"I hope to win her over by the pay-per-view." She gives her expectations._

 _"I know you will." She gives Layla her full support._

 _"Thanks." Layla appreciates. "Mrs. Cyrus is here I will see you guys soon." She hangs up as she sees Derrick's mom waving at her._

"Layla still cares for Derrick." Morrison mentions listening to the conversation.

"Yah, maybe Layla here will distract Derrick." She doubts her plan again.

"Everything will work out. Plus, it is a bit too late for that." He mentions with her already here.

"I need a distraction." She kisses her boyfriend hard which takes him by surprise. He doesn't stop her loving that she can take charge sometimes.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Cyrus." Layla greets giving her a hug.

"Layla, did you have good flight?" She hugs her back.

"I did, you didn't have to pay for an early flight for me." She feels guilty.

"I wanted you to arrive early so we can bond. I know you are special to my son, even though you have taken space from each other." She assures her to not worry.

"I am not as special as you or Trish are." She compliments.

"I know." She acts all modest as they both laugh. "Although, you are the first woman he talks highly about since Trish."

Layla blushes. "Ooo… you love my son." She teases.

"Mrs. Cyrus stop, I strongly like your son." She partially admits.

"Ah huh, sure. Now, come on, we have a few hours of bonding time until Derrick gets too suspicious." She mentions as they head over to the baggage claim for Layla to pick her luggage.

* * *

Derrick wakes up to have the room quiet. He hoped to wake up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of conversation. He stretches to witness none of that which is suspicious to him; the nearest IHOP is not too far from here. He reaches for his phone to see if his mother text him if she is coming back late, nothing.

"Maybe she is at Trish and Morrison's hotel room." He speaks to himself. He gets ready, changed, shower, and making the bed before heading there. He grabs his jacket before heading out of his room. Before he locks the door, he checks if he has everything he needs, especially the key card for the room. As he walks to the door, he does a double take with a woman down the hall, who looks likes Layla. He shakes his head to have the woman disappear. This confuses him on that his dreams are making him witness her everywhere. He knocks on Morrison's door to wait for anyone to answer.

"Morrison. Trish. It is me Derrick." He calls out mentioning it is just him.

"Son, I don't think you will get an answer." His mother approaches him knowing the state of Morrison before.

"Mom, there you are." He hugs her.

"Yah, I got lost on the way IHOP; I missed a turn." She lies again, although she has a bag of pancakes.

"I should have gone with you." He shakes his head. "When I awoke, I was expecting you to be there already with the IHOP close by."

"You know me how independent I am. It is one of traits you got from me." She changes the subject now noticing how close it was.

"I think I got that from dad not you." He teases.

"Shut up." She pushes her son.

"Wow, it is acceptable for me to say shut up now." He grins.

"Well, I know who is not getting blueberry pancakes." She heads towards their hotel room.

"Oh, come on, mom." He whines as he follows her to their room.

Layla appears into the hallway with a smile. They didn't expect him to be in the hallway so she had to hide until they enter the room. The original plan was to bring Layla to the hotel after their bonding time and have her stay with Morrison and Trish. If that didn't go to plan, to set her up in a room herself. Layla knocks on the door with no answer. She knocks again which makes her feel she should just book another room not knowing if anyone will recognize her here. She is about to leave when Trish opens the door.

"Lay-" Layla covers her mouth to not alert anyone else.

"Shh, Derrick might hear you." She tells her. Trish nods as they enter the hotel room.

"Ah, Layla you are here." Morrison acknowledge not surprise by her having a hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Hello John, how are you?" Layla greets cheerfully with her hand still on Trish's mouth.

"I am good, did you have a nice flight?" He still not acknowledges the hand.

"Great, no airsickness and no nosy, annoying seat mates." Layla smiles.

"Ah, that is always-" Trish starts to mumble. "Yes honey." Trish continues to mumble. "We are having a conversation." She mumbles again irritated.

"Okay, Layla let go." Morrison orders with a chuckle.

"You guys are mean." She speaks loudly which covers her mouth this time.

"Shh, people might be sleeping." Morrison teases.

"You guys suck." Trish crosses her arms.

"Aww, Trish we love you." Layla hugs her as Trish hugs back. "I know Morrison showed it earlier." Trish and Morrison widen their eyes in surprise. "I know the signs of people who just made love. First sign, Trish, your shirt is backwards and you are wearing John's boxers. Second sign, the bed… the bed is tidy up. If you were sleeping, you would have left it unless you are trying to cover something up. Third-"

"Okay, enough." Trish stops Layla embarrassed. "What is the plan?"

"Mrs. Cyrus, plans to have me stay with you two or book my own room if you two are occupied." She reveals.

"There are no problems for you to not stay here, isn't there baby?" She asks her boyfriend.

"Nope, you are welcome. We are going to Derrick's room for pancakes, do you want us to bring back some?" Morrison offers getting a text from Derrick.

"No, I ordered some before we returned here so I am quite full. Thank you." She appreciates the offer.

"Not a problem, come Trish let's go." Morrison hands her, her own pants to head out, even though he loves her wearing his clothes.

"Well, Layla get yourself settled, watch some television and help yourself to anything in the mini fridge." Trish offers.

"Thanks." She appreciates.

* * *

"Something weird happen today." Derrick starts a conversation as they eat pancakes.

"What is it, son?" Mrs. Cyrus wonders.

"I thought I saw Layla at the end of the hall today." Derrick utters as the rest stiffen up. "I had to do a double take as I swear it was her, but when I shook my head, she was gone. It was weird." He takes a bite.

"Maybe the dreams have you want to see her. They are probably telling you that you should see her." Trish signals hoping this could be his idea to invite her.

"I don't know if I want to see her." He expresses. "I miss her more these past few days, although that is normal for me." He tells himself. "Maybe it is my imagination to want to see her with the emotions I still have for her." He tries to figure this out.

"How about you call her?" Morrison suggests. "Hearing her voice might give you clarification on your feelings for her." Trish pushes to have their idea to bring her be his idea.

"It could, however, my mind is supposed to be on the match tonight not on Layla. This is what she didn't want." Derrick conflicted.

"How about we let you ponder on this? Let yourself ponder on the possible outcomes of each action. When you feel that the option is right for you, you execute it." His mother advises.

"I will, thanks mom." He hugs her. "You always give the greatest advice ever." He hugs her.

"It is what a mother does, I love you baby boy." She pecks his cheek.

"We will be in Trish's hotel room if you need us." She mentions.

"Okay."

An hour in, Derrick has been contemplating on what decision he should make. It mostly goes down to calling Layla or not. He weighing his options having the advantages and disadvantages mapped out in his mind. He closes his eyes as he contemplates long and hard about this. After deeply considering this decision, he opens his eyes at the his final decision.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"We almost got caught." Layla speaks as they just finished breaking the news to her on what Derrick noticed earlier.

"Yup, he saw you at the end of the hallway." Trish mentions.

"Damn, maybe I should just tell him I am here. I don't want this to affect his mind." She expresses concern.

"He might call you with him contemplating on what works best for him." Mrs. Cyrus adds to the conversation.

"What if he doesn't call and he doesn't want to see me? I could be just a distraction for him. This could have him lose focus and have you be Alberto's escort." She starts to panic.

"You don't have faith in him, do you?" Trish inquires.

"What, I do have faith in him." She appalled that she would say that. "I know he will do great, but I don't think he will be mentally prepared if I show up." She explains further.

"Fine, don't show up stay in this hotel and cover up your feelings for him." Trish speaks disappointed. "Let him doubt himself that you could be the one missing piece his life." She gives up.

"Missing piece in his life?" She clarifies.

"Yup, you wouldn't know with only thinking of yourself; you broke his heart." She harshly speaks.

"I… I guess it was a mistake to come here. I am going to go back another hotel room for today. Tomorrow I will book a flight home to let him continue his life." She speaks quietly not trying to show vulnerability.

"Layla." Mrs. Cyrus speaks confuse with Trish's attitude.

"It is okay, here, can you give him this?" She takes out a scrapbook from her bag.

"What is this?" Mrs. Cyrus takes the scrapbook.

"It is his achievement from the beginning of his career to now. I know he was feeling down with something missing, so I made this. It is not doubt his abilities and achievements. If he doubts that he doesn't deserve the title, show him this. He will remember that he has a mother and best friends that support him no matter what." She states as she picks up her luggage. "Tell Derrick or not that he will kick butt today." She exits without another word.

"What was that, Trish?" Morrison speaks surprise.

"She needs to stop thinking of herself, Derrick too. They both care for each other deeply, but too stubborn to admit that they belong with each other. Bringing Layla here was a risk, although I know it would be worth it at the end." Trish explains her harsh words.

"How is that supposed to work now?" Morrison wonders with Layla not coming to the pay-per-view.

"Trust me, if I know Derrick he will call her." Deep down she hopes she is correct. It seems simple enough at the beginning, but not is a mess.

* * *

Layla is at the receptionist desk to book another room.

"I am sorry Miss, there are no rooms available." The receptionist informs her.

Layla sighs. "It is okay, do you know the nearest hotel that has some vacant rooms." She inquires.

"There is a hotel a few miles east that has some vacancies." She smiles.

"Thank you." She appreciates. She grabs her luggage to wait for a cab, well, as soon as she calls for one. She takes out her phone to have Derrick call her. She debates if she should accept it.

 _"Hello." She answers taking a chance._

 _"Layla." Derrick speaks unsure that this is her._

 _"It is, how are you, Derrick?" She senses the worry in his voice._

 _"I am doing fine." He tries to speak enthusiastic. "Actually, I am not doing well." He admits hoping her voice will help him realize that this the right decision._

 _"What is wrong?" Layla asks concern._

 _Derrick sighs quietly, her concern is not helping the decision to let her leave is a good idea. "These past few days, I had dreams about you." He smiles at the memory of them._

 _"About me?" She grins happily that he is thinking of her._

 _"Yeah, I dreamt about you being my girlfriend. There is also one where you become women's champion with me being still WWE Champion. It showed me that we were the top couple of the WWE." He reveals as each minute he confident that she should be part of his life._

 _"Sounds like a nice dream." She giggles._

 _"It was." He smiles. "Anyways, how are you? How is vacation?" He asks not wanting this to be all about him._

 _"It is actually pretty lonely sometimes." She is by herself at home with her family and friends busy during the day._

 _"I am not sure about that. I bet you lead an exciting life outside of WWE."_

 _"Nope, the most exciting life is with you." She exposes._

 _"Excuse me." He can't believe she admit that as he grins happily that she did._

 _"Nothing, forget I said that." She is embarrassed. This was supposed to be a friendly call._

 _"No, what did you say? Can you repeat it?" He teases wanting to hear that they are better together._

 _"I can't it is too embarrassing."_

 _"Come on, please." He pouts, although, it is ineffective with it is just a phone call._

 _"I am sorry I can't." She declines._

Derrick hangs up which confuses Layla. She should have just let it ring. She now feels guilty that this will distract him. It seems everything she does will distract him. The sound of a video chat request takes her out of her thoughts. It is Derrick who requests for a video chat. She gulps as she doesn't want to witness the disappointment on his face. She closes her eyes as she accepts.

 _"Hey Layla, why are you covering your eyes?" He wonders._

 _Layla peeks through her fingers to see he is not upset, but happy. "I just… forget it." She takes out her hands from her eyes. "Is this why you hung up?"_

 _"Yeah, I should have told you before I did, didn't I?" He shakes his head at his action._

"Yup, you should." She acts mad which doesn't last long.

"Sorry, now what did you say before?" He continues is stubbornness to repeat what she said.

"You are not letting that go, are you?" She forgets how cute his stubborn ways can be.

"Nope." He shakes his head.

"You are stubborn." She compliments.

"You knew that already." He states the obvious. "What did you say about me in your life?" He reverts to the previous topic.

"I don't remember." She tries to recall.

"Now, who is the stubborn one. If you don't tell me, I just might take a flight to Phoenix to tickle it out of you." He warns.

"No, you will miss your match." She stops him with one thing that she is not in Phoenix.

"Yup, it will be all your fault for me losing my title and Trish being Del Rio's escort. I wonder what they would say." He ponders.

"That is not fair." She huffs knowing he would do that. "Why can't you just let it be?"

"I could if you give me one favour." He plots to have her to execute this favour.

"What is it?" She inquires hoping it is nothing too crazy.

"You come here to Rhode Island for Backlash." He requests.

"I won't be there for your match." She lies with her already here.

"It is okay you can be here for the celebration." He winks.

"Derrick Cyrus, you bad man." She blushes.

"I want to celebrate this match with you, please." He pouts full knowing she should be here by his side.

"Maybe." She giggles to tease him.

"You are evil." He mentions. "Please come, you don't even have to tell anyone you are coming; this will be our little secret." He winks at her again.

"I will see when I can catch a flight out." She can't deny him to see her.

"Awesome, I will see you then." He speaks very excited.

* * *

Two hours left until Backlash, they are all at the arena to figure out where their matches are on the card. Derrick hasn't received at text from Layla on the flight she will be taking.

"Are you reconsidering calling Layla?" Trish asks hopefully with constantly checking his phone. When Layla left the room, they all were sure, well Trish was sure, Derrick was going to call Layla, however, that wasn't the case. Derrick lied to them that it would be a distraction for him.

"Nope, just waiting for a text from someone." He utters checking his phone again.

"Who? Derrick, do you have a woman coming?" They wonder, hoping it is Layla because he called her to come.

"Maybe, but you probably don't know her." He lies again.

This bums out Trish and Mrs. Cyrus. There were really hoping to have Layla being his girlfriend. "Everything okay." He sees the change in their expression.

"We just thought Layla would be that woman for you." Trish explains.

"Well, if she wants to be with me, she should have come to surprise me." He hopes that is why Layla hasn't text yet.

"She did." Trish spills.

"What?" Derrick speaks confused.

"What she means is she would have if you called her." Mrs. Cyrus covers for Trish's spill of their secret.

"It would probably be too late if I called her now." Derrick tells them.

"Actually, we can all pitch in for a private flight to get her here in a few hours. She might be here for your match or after your match." Trish suggests to make up for her mistake.

"Maybe, I can't think about it right now. I have a match to prepare for. I will see you guys later." Derrick stops the conversation and heads to his locker room.

"I screwed up big time, didn't I?" Trish blames herself afterwards.

"No honey, we just have find another way to get them together that's all." Mrs. Cyrus assures her.

Derrick open the door to his locker room to see his visitor there.

"Hello bad boy." She speaks with a grin.

Derrick grins. "That is me, the bad boy, how many I help you?" He walks over to her.

"I just want to wish my champ good luck in his match later." She speaks all flirtatiously.

"Really." He wraps his arms around her.

"Yup." She kisses him on the lips. The kiss starts to intensify to have them end at the couch.

* * *

Trish and Morrison are heading to Derrick's locker room to just come out clean. Mrs. Cyrus head to her seat before to show starts. They are going to admit that they brought Layla here to surprise him. They arrive at the door to hear it is occupied.

"That must be his new woman." Morrison acknowledge.

"I screwed up big time. I am going to the Women's locker room and wonder what to do next." Trish feels even guiltier that she ruined their relationship.

"Maybe you could apologize to Layla from before. Find out where she is, apologize before Derrick's match." Morrison suggests.

"I could do that, thank you baby." She pecks him.

"You're welcome." He pecks back. Trish leaves as Morrison hears something very interesting. He smirks as he heads to the men's locker room.

Inside Derrick's locker room, Layla gets a text from Trish that she is sorry for doubting her feelings for Derrick. This goes unread with Derrick and Layla having their own pre-celebration.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Layla and Derrick are curled up on the couch after ending their pre-celebration.

"Mmm…" Layla stretches as they enjoy each other's company.

"You like." Derrick wonders smiling that this is right.

"Definitely." She snuggles into him more. "Why did we think being apart was a good idea?" She wonders with how incredible this feels.

"I guess we thought you were a distraction for me." He kisses her head.

"I am." Derrick looks at her weird that she agreed after what just happen. "Just hear me out, you are supposed to be focus on your match, but you are here with me."

"I don't think that is a bad trade-off." Layla blushes. "I need to relax so I am not tense, you relaxed me." He smirks.

"Really, I could just give you a massage to ease your muscles." Layla offers not that she regrets what they did.

"Well, I am kind of still sore." He winks.

"No. No mister, that is not the massage I would give right now." She declines knowing what he means.

"Please." He pouts moving closer to her.

"Maybe after, if you win-"

"When I win my match." He corrects in confidence of his victory.

"Of course, now I am going to head to the bathroom while you prepare for your match." She sits up.

"You are all the prepared I need." He sits up as well to kiss her neck.

Layla moans. "Derrick, please-"

"Please, what?" He whispers in her ear as it sends shivers down her spine.

"You need to stretch for your match." She moves her neck higher not making a move to stop him.

"You can stretch with me." He offers.

"I can, but first we need to get changed." She suggests.

"I can stretch without clothes." He grins with another idea.

"I don't think we will be stretching as much if we do."

"Maybe not me, but you will." He speaks rubbing her body. "You can be my exercise, my flexible girl." He reaches to rub her thighs moving closer to her clit each time.

"I don't-"

"Shhh…" He interrupts to lay her back down to re-start their celebration.

"Derrick." There is a knock on the door.

Derrick groans. "You should answer it." Layla tells him.

"I don't want to." He speaks annoyed.

"Derrick, it is your mother." Mrs. Cyrus utters.

In annoyance, Derrick buries his face in Layla's shoulder. He can't just ignore his mother. "Mom, I am stretching and preparing for my match." He lies.

"This is important, I know you are entertaining someone." Layla and him both stiffen up. "There is news we need to tell you." Morrison and Trish explain to Mrs. Cyrus on revealing that Layla is here.

"We?"

"Trish and Morrison are here too." She answers.

"It is okay." Layla utters with a smile. "I will be in the bathroom." She cups his face for a kiss. Derrick holds on for a longer kiss, but Layla cuts it short.

"This is not over not by a long shot." He warns as they both sit up again.

"Oh no, I am going to rock your world when you win." She grins.

"Please don't say that now with me about to have mother enter." He groans giving him more motive to ignore his visitors.

"Sorry." He lets her up as she picks up her clothes to head to the bathroom. He puts on his boxers and pants before opens the door.

"Hello mother. Trish. John." He welcomes trying to hide is disappointment.

"Sorry to interrupt son, but we need to confess something." Mrs. Cyrus starts.

"I never agreed to that, everything is fine." Morrison disagrees just accompanying them being outnumbered.

"We talked about this it is the right decision." Mrs. Cyrus reassures him.

"What is it?" He crosses his arms.

"Remember when you told us about seeing Layla at the hotel." He nods looking at the bathroom.

"Well…" Mrs. Cyrus rubs her neck.

"Derrick, when you did see Layla, you are right." Trish confess.

"Excuse me." He answers confuse knowing Layla just arrive at the arena few hours ago, to his knowledge.

"I called Layla to come to Backlash to maybe have you more focus on your match."

"You already invited her here." He speaks a little betrayed. He thought he called her here.

"Yes."

"Actually, we both did." Mrs. Cyrus takes credit as well. "Trish didn't know until I got here." She adds.

"Wait, you didn't invite my mother here." He asks Trish who shakes her head. "You lied to me of my mother being a surprise." She nods. "Why?"

"I thought having her here will motivate you."

"No, you just wanted us together, even though, I would respect her decision for some space." He accuses.

"You two are good together. I can see it in your eyes that she is the one that will bring you joy after your accomplishments. This hold or missing feeling is filled when Layla is around." Trish explains. I

Derrick sighs knowing it is true, he fills better when she is here. "You lied to me, Trish, you all did." He speaks loud for Layla to hear who is by the door filled with guilt.

"I lied because you said that you didn't want her hear. You said you wouldn't be ready for her to come, so that is why I said invited your mother here."

"I did, although it doesn't mean you can lie to me."

"I know I am sorry. If you want to move on, we understand. We just want to reveal this in case you see her again and wonder." They explain.

"That is what hurts the most." He walks to the bathroom to open the door. Layla walks out full clothed.

"Layla!" Mrs. Cyrus and Trish utters surprise.

"After our conversation about having my dreams of her and having to call her, you said to think about what is best for me. I contemplated hard on it, weighing the positives and negatives." He sighs. "I called her because I know she is the missing piece in my life. I assume she is still back home, so I invited her to come her to Backlash. She lied that she won't make because she won't make the match. Neither did I know, she was already here."

Layla sulk feeling awful that she should have told the truth on the phone.

"Did you know that I was going to go to Arizona and miss my match?" He exposes.

"What?" They all utter except Layla.

"Yup, I was going to forfeit my match if Layla refused. Luckily, she didn't and I would be probably being embarrassed to come ask that she is already here. I would have missed my match for her already here." He complains.

"Is that why you were checking your phone constantly earlier?" Trish inquires.

"Yup, I wanted to be informed on what flight or how Layla would arrive here. I thought she wanted to surprise me because I invited her. I didn't know she was already here, when I opened my locker room, there she is all beautiful." Layla blushes at the compliment.

"We came to your locker room before, Morrison and I, we heard you entertaining… OMG that was you two." Trish shocked. "I thought… Layla." She thought Layla left already to the airport.

"Just forget it Trish." She is still insulted on their conversation before.

"I am sorry Layla, I am. I thought if I pushed your feelings you would see that you two both belong together. I didn't think that it would be two together already in the room.

"It was and that was what hurts the most. You all went along with this lie." He looks at Layla hurt. "We finally… I thought… never mind." He gives up. "Can you all leave, so I can really prepare for my match." He requests to process this all.

"Derrick." Trish utters upset that she hurt her best friend.

"I thought I was mentally prepared for my match with Layla, but not it is all jumbled. I just need time to focus and clear my mind. I don't know how much time I have left, just go please." He requests again.

Trish is about to argue however Morrison stops her. "Come on, he needs time to digest everything." He guides her out.

"Come Layla, let us go sit down." Mrs. Cyrus waves her over who is upset as well.

"Okay Mrs. Cyrus." She gives a peck on Derrick's cheek. "Good luck." She heads out the door.

"Derrick."

"I don't want to hear it, mom." He declines the advice.

"I just want to give you this." She hands him the scrapbook. Derrick just stands still. "Layla made it for you, look at it or not, your friends just want what is best for you." She leaves it on the table. "I love you, baby boy." She kisses his forehead. "I know you will do great." She exits as Derrick sighs. He looks at the scrapbook and shakes his head. How did he get from motivation to win to unfocused and scramble in 30 minutes?

* * *

Derrick is dressed in his ring attire all set for his match. Mentally, he is still disappointed in everyone, but he needs to focus on regaining his title. The dream is his motivation to headline Wrestlemania as champion.

"5 minutes, Derrick." The stage hand announces.

He does last minute stretches and metal preparations. He shakes his head as he sees the scrapbook. He shakes his head again to remove those thoughts. However, his curiousity gets the best of him as he picks it up. He opens the first page to read a message.

 _Dear Derrick, these are your accomplishments both inside and outside the ring. I hope you don't doubt them, however if you do, these pages will help you remember. Layla._

He quickly flips thought it with a smile on his face. One picture that stands out is the group picture they took at the hotel room, they ask the waiter to capture the moment. He closes the book before heading out for an idea before his match.

* * *

"This match is for the WWE Championship." Lilian Garcia announces.

Alberto Del Rio's _Realeza_ plays as the crowd boos. Do to Derrick's stipulation, Ricardo Rodriguez is not with him. He comes out in his red Ferrari and he does his normal entrance with pyro. He enters the ring waiting for Derrick to arrive.

"Well King, it seems Derrick has more to lose than Del Rio does."

"You are right, Cole, although we have seen Derrick conquer the odds before. With his mother at ringside, it might fuel his energy more to pick up the victory."

"Yes, motivation is key, however having Trish and his mother might be a downfall. Alberto Del Rio might use them as a distraction." King mentions.

"You are right, King."

 _Invincible by MGK_ plays next as the crowd cheers. Derrick comes out as he does his regular entrance. Before he heads down the ramp, a shark cage lowers down to the ring. This surprise everyone including the commentaries.

"What do you think this is all about, Cole?"

"I don't know it could be another stipulation added." Cole shrugs.

"Let me clarify something." Derrick starts. "This cage is for someone special." He speaks while heading down. "I spoke to the boss, the anonymous GM, to agree on one more stipulation." He grins.

 _Time to Rock and Roll_ echoes next as everyone just assumes that she will be in the cage as Del Rio grins. Derrick grins back as Trish, accompanied by Morrison, who has Ricardo, walks down the ramp. Del Rio is furious speaking in Spanish.

"Ricardo, Del Rio's personal announcer, will be locked in the shark cage raised above the ring." Derrick announces.

"Oh, Del Rio, if you refuse you will forfeit your title chance." He includes. Del Rio continues to vent his frustration in Spanish.

Morrison locks Ricardo in the cage as the cage starts to rise. Everyone waves bye as it goes up happy about this stipulation.

Derrick enters the ring as Del Rio charges to him. The referee stops him as Lilian announces the competitors.

"The challenger, 6'5 in., weighing 239 lbs., from San Lui Potosi, Mexico; Alberto Del Rio." He raises his arm as everyone jeers.

"The champion, 5'11, weighing 227 lbs., from Miami Florida, he is the WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." He hypes the crowd up as they cheer.

Lilian Garcia leaves the ring as the referee rings the bell.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

The referee rings the bell. Alberto Del Rio and Derrick lock up as Ricardo cheers for his boss. Del Rio gets the upper hand with a head lock. Derrick pushes his opponent into the ropes although receives a clothesline afterwards. Del Rio hypes himself as the crow jeers. He picks up Derrick to have Derrick punch him in the stomach, however it is short lived with a knee in the gut. Alberto whips his opponent to the turnbuckles as he follows it up with kicks to the stomach. Derrick falls to the mat as Del Rio celebrates again.

"Derrick seems unfocused, right now." Cole acknowledge.

"He does, but he will bounce back like we have witness many times before." King gives a positive aspect to Derrick's performance now.

Alberto looks at Derrick who is still out of it. He grins as he has a plan to punish Derrick mentally. He rolls out of the ring to head to Trish, who is sitting beside the announce table with Morrison. John steps in front of his girlfriend to protect her. Alberto smiles as he knows he can't hurt him otherwise Derrick loses by disqualification. They both have a stare down until Alberto pushes him back into Trish. Morrison is conflicted of hitting Alberto or attending to his girlfriend; he checks on Trish who is rubbing her head which she hit on the barricade. Del Rio chuckles as he re-enters the ring to grab Derrick who removes his hand for a Neck breaker.

He heads outside the ring to check on his best friends; they might have lied, but doesn't mean he doesn't care for them.

"Are you guys okay?" Derricks asks. They nod as Derrick turns around into receive a clothesline. Alberto winks at Trish to irritate Morrison more before picking up Derrick by the hair to the ring. He tosses him into the ring to stalk Derrick while he enjoys the condition he is in. Derrick gets up to his knees to have Alberto Super kick him in the face. After, he brings his opponent to the middle of the ring for a near fall. Without any doubt, he will win, he takes his time scouting his opponent for more gloating power, he kicks Derrick every couple of seconds as Ricardo claps.

"It seems like Alberto has Derrick's number. Maybe Derrick has too many distractions." Cole recognizes.

"I hate to say this Cole, but you might be right. Moreover, I think having Ricardo up in the air needs to have some advantage to him." King acknowledge with a thought to the condition added.

"You would think." Michael Cole answers. "We know Del Rio doesn't treat Ricardo well, so I won't be surprise if Del Rio isn't concern."

Morrison climbs up to the top rope to argue with Alberto to let his best friend recover. They argue until Derrick returns to a vertical basis. He quickly rolls up Del Rio from the distraction for a two-count. Again, the momentum is short-lived with a Super Kick to the head. He grabs Derrick to weaken his right arm with a Double Knee Arm Breaker.

"Looks like Alberto is softening the arm of Derrick for his patent Cross Arm Breaker.

"You are right, King."

With a target now placed, Del Rio brings Derrick up again for another Double Knee Arm Breaker. Derrick holds onto his right arm in pain as everyone looks on in worry. Derrick's closest friends and family regret telling him the information before his match. Alberto whips Cyrus to the ring post with his right arm taking the most impact. He falls to the mat as Alberto continues to gloat at his handiwork. Cyrus crawls to the middle of the ropes to help himself up as Del Rio mocks him before he runs to him. Derrick lowers the top rope to have Alberto fly over it to the floor. Derrick smiles as he feels the momentum shifting. The crowd is cheering to build the momentum even more. He shakes the pain, in his right arm, off to set up for his offensive. He bounces off the far ropes to perform a Suicide Dive into Del Rio. Everyone cheers as well as Derrick, who feels the second gear in place. He takes a breather which gives Layla the opportunity to peck his cheek. This gives Derrick more motive to win. He picks his opponent to throw back in the ring. Derrick slides back in to have Del Rio ready for him for a clothesline, which he dodges to perform a Shin Breaker.

Once again, he hypes the WWE Universe as he slaps Alberto across the chest several times into the corner. Afterwards, he grabs Alberto's arm to swing him to the other corner, however it got reverse, with Derrick stepping on each rope for a Cross Body on his opponent. He goes for the pin to get another 2-count. Not leaving any room to having his opponent to breathe, Derrick picks up Del Rio for an Atomic Drop for a Super Kick which is caught by Alberto, which Cyrus counters it with a Leg Feed Enzuigiri to pick up a two and half count. He continues his attack with kicks, mostly in the stomach and legs.

Next, Derrick knocks him off his feet before going to the top rope. He dives off for a Diving Elbow Drop to get another near fall. Without any hesitation, he performs a Boston Crab Sleep in front of Layla, however this time for a different reason. Derrick smiles as Layla blows a kiss to him.

"King, do you think?" Cole confuse.

"I have no idea whose kiss that was meant for." Michael Cole equally confuses.

With all the pressure on his back, Alberto does make it to the ropes, however Derrick uses the full 5-count before breaking the hold. Cyrus drags Del Rio to the middle of the ring for a Dungeon Lock. Once again, Del Rio makes it to the ropes, with once again using the 5-count before breaking the hold. For the third time, Derrick brings Alberto to the middle of the ring to have his opponent deliver a small package to Cyrus to barely kickout. Trish breathes out with her almost being Alberto's escort.

Derrick, now knowing how close that was, locks the foot on Del Rio's ankle as he reaches back to wrap his arms around his neck. Alberto reaches for the ropes, but the pain is excruciating with the kicks he endures along with the Boston Crab Sleeper Hold. In this position, Derrick has a smirk on his face looking up at Ricardo who screams and shakes the cage in frustration. Alberto using all his strength to carry his opponents' body along with his body to the ropes.

Sensing he is almost there, Cyrus uses his other leg to put even more pressure on his leg and ankle. With a couple of seconds, Del Rio taps out to the pain.

"You winner and still WWE Champion, Derrick Cyrus." Lilian Garcia announces as everyone cheers.

The referee gives him his title before he raises his hand with a smile on his face. Morrison and Trish join Derrick into the ring for the celebration. Layla and Derrick's mom clap, with Mrs. Cyrus tears of joy at her baby boy's victory.

Backstage, Layla and Mrs. Cyrus are waiting for them.

"You did great, son I am so proud of you." Mrs. Cyrus hugs her son still so proud.

"Thank you, mom." He hugs back. "I always wanted you to witness what I enjoy doing live."

"I always knew that you enjoyed this." She mentions. "I just never wanted to see it live with seeing you hurt. Do you know how nervous I was to see you knock down or with your right arm hurt?" She utters. The main event tonight was her first Pay-Per-View she witness live of her son.

"I am sorry, mom." Derrick pouts. "Besides that, did you enjoy the show?" He wonders.

"I sure did, moreover, I never knew how exciting the atmosphere it is live with watching it on television." Mrs. Cyrus impress.

"This is nothing, Mrs. Cyrus." Trish adds. "Wrestlemania, Royal Rumble, and Summerslam are much bigger than this, especially Wrestlemania." Trish expands.

"I can't wait to see my son wrestle at the biggest even of the year." She expresses happily. "Son, we are sorry for-"

"Mom, it is okay. You guys could have better timing, but I forgive you guys." He forgives them.

"Do you really?" Trish wonders if he is just admitting that now.

"I do, I forgive all of you." He directs it to everyone including Layla who has been quiet. "Are you not going to congratulate me?" he walks to her. "Nothing to say to me about my victory? How about that peck on the cheek? Was that-" Layla interrupts with a kiss.

Mrs. Cyrus, Morrison, and Trish whistle at this romantic gesture. Layla and Derrick continue until they get interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, I need to speak to Layla." Mark interrupts.

"Mark." Layla greets surprise.

"Hello Layla, we need to speak to you on your return." He explains the reason for the interruption.

"Okay, but-"

"I will see you later. You go and discuss your return." Derrick pecks her lips.

"Okay." She pecks back before following Mark.

Derrick turns around to have his best friends and mother smile wide. "No comment." He warns as they pout. "No, well not here." He gives them hope to prepare himself for the teasing. They all head to Derrick's locker room to pack their bags.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"Okay, get all your teasing out now." Derrick approves as he waits.

"It is not fun if you expect it." Morrison huffs not seeing the fun of it anymore.

"That was my plan, but I thought it wouldn't derail you, oh well." He smirks.

"You purposely set this all up." Trish and Mrs. Cyrus look at Morrison with confusion. "He planned this with Layla." He repeats.

"No, he couldn't." Mrs. Cyrus assures.

"He did when we left." Morrison disagrees.

"He couldn't because I left with Layla to our seats a few minutes afterwards." Mrs. Cyrus repeats.

"How does he know to perform his submission move towards Layla? How did he know that she would be speechless and quiet after the match?" Morrison pondering.

"I-"

"No help, please." He wants to figure it out himself.

"While he is focus on that, I am going to shower." He informs Trish and his mother.

"Okay son, we will meet at the loading area in about 30 minutes." Mrs. Cyrus pecks his cheek.

"I will figure it out." Morrison assures his best friend.

"He won't." Trish mouths as they exit the locker room.

* * *

Derrick comes out of the shower, in just a towel, all refresh from his match. To be honest, he just wanted sometime alone to himself to appreciate his win.

"Victory looks hot on you." Layla acknowledge sitting on the couch.

"Oh, it does, but I look hot no matter what." He oozes confidence.

"I can't deny that." She bites her finger to eye him up.

"Are you ready for the celebration?" He walks closer.

"I am always ready, however…" She stops his advances.

"Oh no." He shakes his head.

"Your mom told me that she has plans before our plans." She disappoints.

"Please, you can't turn me down, especially in a towel." He grins hoping to use his stubbornness and her feelings for him against her.

"Umm…" She looks to automatically cover her eyes. "I am sorry we can't." She reluctantly refuses.

"Are you sure?" He removes the towel.

"I…" She pecks to see him naked. "I…" She is losing her resolve. "I…" She gulps.

"I am sorry." She turns around. "You just have to wait until later." She stands her ground.

"I guess I lost." He whispers in her ear which makes Layla stiffen up. "I will be…" Layla interrupts with a kiss.

They start to make-out as they roam their hands on each other's body. As Derrick is about to pull her pants down, Layla stops him.

"Later baby, much later I will rock your world with a special treat for your victory." She flirts as she walks to the door. "Be ready in 10 minutes or you will regret it." She warns.

* * *

Derrick was ready in the available time. They are now at a local restaurant sharing stories of Derrick.

"You mean Derrick could have been-" Layla laughs at a childhood story of Derrick from his mother.

"Yup, if he had listen to me, he would save himself from a school embarrassment." Mrs. Cyrus includes.

"In my defense, I was super excited and stubborn to arrive at school. I did not know I put my pants backwards." He defends embarrassed. He usually can take his mother storytelling his childhood, but having Layla listen to them makes them more embarrassing.

"Why was that, you had to see your crush?" Layla wonders wanting to get to know this guy, who she fell for, more.

"Actually…"

"He…"

"Mom, please can I explain this one myself?" He hopes knowing she will explain it all sappy and romantically.

"Of course, son, go ahead." She lays back in the booth.

Derrick is a bit shock at this agreement with fully expecting to be denied. "Okay… well…" He clears his throat. "It all started I got this note in my cubby."

"Yeah, in his indoor shoes." Trish includes knowing the story.

"You told her this part too." Derrick shakes his head as his mother proudly smiles.

"Anyways, I read the note that someone likes me. I was about 6 or 7 years old, 1st grade, so after reading it, I tried to find out who it was." Derrick continues.

"Who was it?" Layla curious not jealous of a 6 or 7-year-old girl.

"Who else, my mother. A few days after, I saw her place a note in my shoes because I forgot my crayons in my backpack. I was upset when she picked me up. I thought someone did have a small crush on me." He speaks disappointed.

"Aww, poor childhood Derrick." Layla hugs him.

"That is not the reason for the story." He continues. "A couple of days after that, I receive another note in the same place. After school, I showed my mother the note. She promised me that she didn't write them, although I was a bit skeptic about it."

"So, you did have a crush?" She asks to clarify.

"Yup, I would be so excited to head to class to receive another note."

"That is why you were in a rush?" Derrick nods. "Let me guess, she saw you with the backwards pants and didn't leave anymore notes." She lays out her own conclusion.

"No, she actually spilled juice on me to have me even notice they were backwards." He covers his face as Layla tries not to laugh.

"I am sorry you didn't until-"

"Yeah, I would have gone to whole day with them backwards. Moreover, they all teased including her. I even blurted out that someone likes me for me. Boy, that was a mistake."

"She shouldn't have expose it like that, son, that was harsh." Mrs. Cyrus assures it is not his fault.

"What happened?" Layla intrigue on what was harsh.

"She laughed when I showed the notes. The notes weren't even for me, they were for another, richer boy in the class. She added that I was a weird, scrawny kid who doesn't look like will amount to anything." He repeats the words.

Layla looks stunned that a child that age would utter those words. "I am so sorry." She hugs him tight again for comfort.

"I can reveal it out now because I like to think my life turn out fantastic, well for right now." Derrick acknowledges with a grin.

"Yup, you have an amazing career, best friends, an incredible mom, and a girl who cares deeply for you." Layla mentions the positive aspects of his life.

"Oh, who is this girl who cares deeply for me?" Derrick smiles towards her.

"Trish." Layla answers to the frown of Derrick. "She cares deeply for you as well as a best friend." She explains.

"Oh well…" He eats his fries.

"Derrick, are you okay? Are you upset that I didn't answer that it was me because I do deeply care for you?" She expresses. "I am not the only who does, but I am I guess the only one who loves you, well romantically." She expresses deeper.

Everyone just has big smiles as Derrick looks at her speechless.

"I love you, Derrick. I am not saying to cheer you up, although, I do love you, even though we haven't been actually together for that long." She finishes her confession of love.

"Layla-"

"I know I-" Derrick interrupts her with a finger.

"Layla-" She nods her head. "You make me happy. You make me want to get up every morning to achieve my dreams with purpose. Everything is better with you in my life confession, when I won the title, I was missing something inside. The happiest moment in my life, I was missing something. Layla-" He turns her around the hold her cheeks. "The something was you." He smiles. "I feel like everything was more exciting with you by my side. When you were going on vacation, we shouldn't… I broke a little, however I knew that if you were the something you would return to me. I tried to figure out that it was just any woman that I needed. I convinced myself that what I need is what Trish and Morrison have which is a relationship, but it wasn't just a relationship. I needed someone who can handle, handle my stubborn ways as well as my sweet, funny humour. You taking care of me, well you offered, when I was injured filled that something." He rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"I saw a lot more of you, more than I want to, back then." She blushes.

"Yup, I wanted to test you and you barely passed." He jokes with her passing with flying colours.

"You barely passed my test." She retaliates.

"What test?"

"My heart test. When you agreed to take time off, it hurt me as well. I tested how much you cared for not just me, but my opinions and decisions. You almost failed with allowing me to come here." She sly confess.

"I didn't know you were already here. I was going to-"

"Derrick, you showed how much my presence means to you by threatening to leave your match. You used your stubbornness to have me agreed, but let me choose the transportation. I always wanted a man like that, someone so concern about me, however let me choose my decisions. Derrick, that is why I love you." She kisses him. Derrick kisses back as their guests look on at their moment so happy for them.

"Son." Mrs. Cyrus interrupts. "Son, I am sorry. You two can go be alone we will pick up the cheque." She offers.

"We?" Morrison questions not agreeing to this. It seems to always be the last one to know about this.

"Yes we." Mrs. Cyrus assures him in no objections tone.

"Of course, we will pay for the cheque." He gives a small smile to Mrs. Cyrus' nod.

"Are you guys sure?" Derrick doesn't want to pay for this later.

"I am sure." Derrick's mother answers.

* * *

Derrick and Layla are back at Derrick's hotel suite. They are kissing on the bed not able to keep their lips off each other from their expose feeling earlier.

"Derrick, I feel bad for sticking your mother with the cheque." She speaks still enjoying his kisses.

"She offered and I questioned it." He continues to suck her neck.

"I… mmm." She stops to moan at his actions. "I still think it was wrong." She extends her neck.

"I love that you care for my mother, but I would not like to talk about my mother while we celebrate." He mentions to change the focus to their celebration.

"Right, sorry, we have quite a lot to celebrate." She smiles.

"Yup, my victory." He lists one of them.

"Our relationship." Layla adds.

"Your promise to rock my world." He includes not wanting to forget that.

"My contract." She speaks under the radar.

"Your second… wait your contract." He stops to emphasize his confusion.

"My contract to return to the WWE."

"Right, your meeting with mark, how did that go anyways?" He gives his focus to her.

"Awful, they pulled my contract because of my vacation." She pouts disappointed.

"What, I thought they-" Layla smirks. "You are a cruel woman." He expresses.

"I tease because I love." She pecks him. "Anyways, they ask if I was ready to return." He looks at her intrigue. "I told them I was if my storyline was ready. I am not just going to return just because of the wink I gave you. I want to be in an actual storyline." She utters confidently.

"You did get a storyline, right?" He is a bit mixed up on if she is returning or not.

"Absolutely." She smiles sitting on his lap. "And it is not about me turning against you for Alberto Del Rio or anything like that." She shuts down that idea.

"What is the storyline?" Inside he is happy it is not one of those.

"We, my beautiful, hot man of mine, are going to be the power couple." She grins happily.

"What?" He can't believe they agree to that.

"We are going to be the power couple." She answers with confusion.

"No, that you think I am beautiful and hot." He teases.

"Shh, don't let anyone else know how much you are." She covers his mouth.

"And why not?"

"If they know, all the women will try to get in your pants." She warns. "No one is taking my man from me." She promises wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No one will steal me from you."

"How do you know?" She wonders.

"You want to know how I know." She nods. "The reason I know is that I know the future." He whispers.

"The future?" She utters in disbelief.

"Yup, the future showed me that this girl loves me and when she loves me I would love her back just as hard." He reveals.

"Yah." She smiles liking this explanation.

"Absolutely, now the future knows no one will steal me because I love you just as much, maybe as hard, as you do." He brings her closer.

"Do you want to show me?" She puts her finger down his chest.

"Just one question?" She nods. "You promise to be as loud as you can. I want the whole world to know how much you love me to prove the future right." He proposes.

"I will promise you that if you promise me the same, no holding back." She counters back.

"Oh, you have yourself a deal, my sweet girl." He accepts the promise.

"Let me get myself ready then." She removes her shirt.

"No need, unexpected is the best way to go." He doesn't need to prepare.

"Did the future show you that?" She giggles.

"Nope, you did you came into my life unexpectedly." Layla throws her lips to his as they start their celebration.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Layla and Derrick wake up in each other's arms. They went non-stop for 3 hours until they took a rest.

"Morning." Derrick kisses Layla's cheek.

Layla stretches. "Morning." She lays her hands back on his chest.

"Did my girl have a good sleep?"

"Wonderful, the best sleep ever." She smiles recalling last night.

"Well, that goes the same for me." He brings her closer now not believing that they ever broke off.

"Can we stay in until we have to leave for the arena?" Layla request very comfortable in her position now.

"I would love to grant you that." Derrick states having the same request.

"No objections." Layla asks waiting for one.

"Nope, now come here." He brings her lips to his for a morning make-out session. Things get heated quickly with Layla moving her body to rub against his member. Derrick groans as he roams her body with his hands.

"Is my girl ready to continue again?" Layla lines herself up with him for the answer before she sinks herself down.

"Can you make that verbally clearer?" Derrick teases as he pretends to not get the answer.

"Take me again to my favourite place." She whispers in his ear before she gently bites it.

Derrick comprehends with turning them over before he slowly moves his hips. Layla brings his lips to her as Derrick quickens his pace a bit.

"You are still so incredible to be inside with all the positions we did last night." He groans loving the feeling.

"I concur wanting you inside me forever." She utters wrapping her legs around his hips for him to go deeper.

"Don't test me because I just might take you up on your offer." She kisses her neck slowing down his speed to enjoy each pump inside.

"Ooo… why does slow sex feel better than fast, quick sex?" Layla wonders loving the slow, passionate way. She loves the enjoyment of him touching every part inside her.

"I guess it shows how intimate a couple can be. Slowly, I can show you how much I love you." He continues at his slow pace as he gently rubs her skin.

"At your locker room, you didn't love me." She pouts remembering a different aspect of love making.

"Oh…" He gently bites her lip. "I love you a lot back at the locker room. Don't you remember how much I love you with the way I was kissing you."

"You tried to muffle my sounds so no one could hear." She recalls having her lips swollen.

"Yes, we were in a public room. As much as I love you scream, moan, and whisper dirty words to me, I didn't want anyone to interrupt."

"You are saying there is a time and a place." She flips them over.

"Definitely, do you want an answer to your question?"

"If you don't have one, it is fine with me any love making we do is incredible." She expresses moving her hips up and down at the same place he was.

"No objections here." He sits up to have her lay back down at the end of the bed to pump into her again with a faster pace.

"Don't stop, never stop." Layla grabs his hair as she screams in pleasure.

* * *

"Look who came back into reality." Morrison greets the couple in the lobby. Before the celebration, they agreed to meet in the lobby to head to the arena.

"I thought you would be happy for us." Derrick retaliates holding on to Layla's hand.

"We are." Trish answers. "Morrison is just a bit cranky that he spends the day with two women." She jokes to the rolling of eyes of her boyfriend.

"My mom, she was supposed to stay in my suite last night." He totally forgot feeling extremely guilty.

"It is fine, best friend, she oddly knew and accepted that she couldn't stay with us. You know how she knows everything." She assures him.

"I am going to call her."

"Nonsense, son." Mrs. Cyrus appears behind him.

"Hello Mrs. Cyrus."

"Hello Layla." She grins. "You two had quite the celebration last night from what everyone heard." She speaks casually.

Layla blushes from embarrassment. "We are sorry." No mother should hear their children like that.

"Are you though?" She wonders.

"Not really." She admits. "I don't regret anything when I am with him. Everything I know comes from love that he has for me." She adds.

"That is what a mother wants to hear and hopefully not the sounds of last night again." Mrs. Cyrus accepts however never wants to hear it again. It was awkward with them in the suite a few doors down.

"Of course, mom." He promises having it uncomfortable that his mother heard them make love.

"Welcome to the circle, Layla." Trish greets taking her away from Derrick. "Now, I have a bestie to talk about interesting events." Layla turns around to blow a kiss as she listens to Trish.

"Geez, I guess I will be invisible for half a day." Morrison chuckles grabbing his and Trish's bags to head to the car.

"I guess that goes for me as well." Derrick chuckles presenting his arm for his mother to hold onto.

"You know how Trish is. She spends all the time with you two she needs some female company." Derrick's mother explains her actions.

"Mom, do you like her?" He asks knowing that her decision is one of the biggest factor to his involvement with Layla.

"Yes son, I do, but this is your life. Love whoever you want if they make you happy and treat you right." She answers loving that he asks her opinion.

"I know, but I want your approval as well." They walk to the car.

"You have it. I spend a morning with her when she arrived her. I can sense how much she cares for you and how much I mean to you. Now, I am not say marry her, but I am not opposed to it in the future." She hints.

"Thanks mom." This puts a big grin on his face knowing this is right.

* * *

"Layla, boss wants to see you in his office." One of the stagehands informs her when they enter the arena.

"Thanks." Layla appreciates still with Trish discussing women topics.

"I will see you at the dressing room." Derrick kisses Layla before she leaves.

"Ah, the honeymoon phrase of a relationship." Trish touch by their moment.

"We are still in that phrase." Morrison hugs her from behind.

"Absolutely." She pecks his lips.

"Come on mom, let us leave these two love birds alone." He smiles in a happy mood today.

"You two are love birds as well." Trish acknowledge as well.

"Layla, take a seat." Mr. McMahon offers. "We have some changes in plans for your return." He gets straight to the point.

"What are they, Mr. McMahon." She wonders.

"You and Derrick are still going to be a power couple by the end of it." He assures her.

"Okay." She speaks trying to understand.

"We are going to play off the kiss you blew in the match last night at Backlash." He reads off the concept they made.

"You want the kiss to be meant for Del Rio." She clarifies.

"Actually, we want Alberto to think it was for him. We want to use that as an excuse as why he lost last night." He clarifies deeper.

"I am still in the middle not knowing who it is for, right?"

"Correct, I know in real life you are with Derrick. Can you tone down your PDA to only private rooms? We want to keep the mystery." Vince sternly requests.

"Private rooms for private moments, okay Mr. McMahon." She grins.

"Thank you, welcome back."

"Thank you for letting me return." She appreciates.

* * *

Layla arrives at the locker room to Derrick stretching. "Damn, my boyfriend looks hot." She compliments.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" He looks up to see his girlfriend.

"I have some changes, although it is the same result." She walks to hug him.

"Anything can happen as long in the end we are the power couple in the end." He tries to keep an open mind.

"We are." She pecks. "Where is your mother?" She is still guilty on leaving her alone quite a lot.

"Friendly John and Nikki offered to give her the tour of backstage." He mentions with a bit of sarcasm.

"That is nice of them, now for some changes, we can't really have PDA for this storyline. Mr. McMahon wants the PDA to a minimum until we become that power couple." She informs her boyfriend.

"Why is that?" He tries to keep his cool to hear the reason first. All he wants to do is show off his girlfriend.

"They want to have mystery on who the kiss was for. He knows our relationship, he just wants it a mystery forasmuch as he can."

"I like it." He agrees.

"Really." She expresses in a surprise tone.

"If we limit the PDA, that means our private moments will be much better. Imagine building up our emotions until in our hotel suite, it is going to be hot." He kisses her having the pent of emotion to not kiss and touch romantically.

"I never thought about it that way." She starts to like the way Derrick thinks.

"The future never lies." He chuckles referring to their previous conversation.

"Yup, our future never lies with us living with each other forever."

* * *

"Hello everyone, I am here to get the scoop of last night's main event at Backlash." Michael Cole utters. The TitanTron plays back a video of Layla blowing a kiss as Derrick administers his submission on Alberto. "We are going to have answers to who that kiss is for. Please welcome back, the woman who has the answers, Layla." Cole announces.

 _'Nasty Girl'_ plays throughout the arena as everyone cheers. She comes out in a V-neck t-shirt with some black jeans. She walks down the ramp to have Michael Cole hold the ropes for her.

"Thank you, Michael." She appreciates after receiving a microphone.

"Layla, you were in the audience for the main event last night?"

"I was." She answers.

"Apparently, you were supposed to be on vacation, why were you there in the audience?" He starts to interview.

"I was invited to come to Backlash as a guest." She replies with simple answers not in much detail.

"Who invited you?" Cole inquires.

"That is what you need to figure out, I can't just give you the answer." She keeps the mystery up.

"Actually, you can just give us the answer to the questions."

"That wouldn't make you a good journalist who wants to investigate this." She tests his integrity.

"The WWE Universe wants to hear the answer not just me." Michael defends.

"They should figure it out themselves as well." She mentions not budging.

"I bet you are teasing with both their minds. You didn't want to lose in case your guy didn't win, so you blew a kiss to them both." Cole tries to accuse her to get the truth.:

"Very good, however, I did blow a kiss to a certain someone. Now was it a revenge kiss, a love kiss, or something else." She expands the situation even more.

"What do you mean?" Cole confusion having more questions than answers.

"Oh Cole, how do you know it is not a kiss for Del Rio, to kiss his chances away for a title shot or to give Del Rio motivation to drag himself to the rope or for me to play with Derrick's mind. The real questions are not only who did I blow the kiss to, it is why I did it?" She smirks.

 _'Invincible'_ plays next. "I can tell you why she blew a kiss last night." Derrick walks down the ramp.

"Oh look, it is the WWE Champion, Derrick Cyrus." Cole announces his presence.

"Hello Michael, I have the answer to your question. You see a few months ago, Layla played me to pretend to be my girlfriend. I showed her that she made a mistake winning the title against The Miz. This kiss was a revenge kiss. She wanted to try to bring out my feelings I once had for her." He lays her hand on her cheek. "You see she fell for me when she was pretending." He let's go of her cheek. "When she failed, she went on vacation to not admit her true feelings for me." He adds his opinion.

"You invited her to Backlash."

"Correct, I wanted to prove that her feelings should be revealed and not be embarrass by them." Derrick includes.

 _'Realeaza'_ plays to interrupt the moment. "Amigo." Del Rio shakes his head in disagreement accompanied by Ricardo Rodriguez. "Porque estas mintiendo, why are you lying?" He accuses.

"I am not lying, Del Rio she loves me." He defends knowing the truth.

"Yah right, why would Layla, a Latina, want you than a Latino like me?" He winks towards her. "She knows I am a better man than you." Layla smiles playing the part.

"You think she blew a kiss to you because she loves you?" Michael wonders.

"Si, Layla didn't want me to lose, so she blew a kiss to motivate me." He taps her chin.

"Apparently, it didn't work with the title on my waist." He interrupts that he is flirting with her.

"Trush me, amigo, if it was for you, you would not be able to handle a fiery Latina." Del Rio grins making Derrick angry.

"Oh, I can handle one." He answers back.

"Por favor, amigo, you barely can handle being the champ." He insults.

"I must be a better champ since you couldn't beat me last night. Layla, blew the kiss at me and not you."

"We will see about that. Layla." Del Rio turns to see her gone.

"Where did she-" They look at the ramp to find her there.

She blows another kiss to them just to add more mystery. Del Rio and Derrick argue on who that kiss was for.

"You did great, bestie." Trish hugs her ready for her match.

"Thanks, good luck in your match." Trish has a match against Kelly Kelly in a #1 contender's match for the Divas title.

"Thank you, you know one of these days, we will be facing each other for that title." She expresses the future for them.

"Are you going to be the champ or I will?" She slightly jokes.

"You know I will." Trish utters confidently as they chuckle.

"I would be honoured to participate in a match with you." She hugs her again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one:

"I wish you could stay longer." Derrick hugs his mother. Layla is with him to say her goodbyes.

"I have to get back to work, son." Mrs. Cyrus replies wanting to stay to hang out with her son more.

"Yes, I know to provide for my dreams." He grins.

"Of course, everything I do is for my precious baby boy." She speaks half sarcastically.

"It is not, I am shocked." Derrick pretends to be hurt.

"You will live." She simply states.

"Should I leave?" Layla senses the shift to awkwardness.

"No Layla, it is just a conversation we always converse when he leaves for work." Mrs. Cyrus assures there is no anger.

"Oh well… I am going to-"

"Layla, it is fine. I want you to stay until my mom heads to the plane." He requests.

"Trust me, sweetie he will need you." Mrs. Cyrus advises her.

"I will. You see I am a mother's boy." He admits.

"Aww, that is so sweet to get emotional each time you two part." Layla very touched by this reveal. "I will stay no objections made." She agrees.

"You take care of her my son, I don't want to hear you two broke up again." His mother warns.

"Yes mother." He kisses her cheek.

"You, Miss Layla, you treat my baby boy with all the romance he deserves. You also don't let his stubbornness change your decisions to benefit him." She looks at Derrick who smiles innocently. "You stick up to him which I enjoy seeing a little bit of his vulnerable side. Secretly, I have never seen my son so off his guard than when it involves you." She compliments.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cyrus." She hugs her.

"I will visit again as soon as I can." She promises before heading to the tunnel.

"We will be waiting." Derrick waves bye.

Derrick and Layla just look out the window seeing the plane take off.

"Are you okay?" Layla rubs his arm.

"I will be I always will." He kisses her hand to feel what his mother feels to see him off. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, whatever you need I am here." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Come with me somewhere." He looks at her innocently.

"Anywhere." She answers sweetly.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Layla wonders still in the car ride for one and a half hours.

"You have to wait until we get there. I am not ruining the surprise." He answers focus on the road.

"Please." She pouts. "My butt is starting to hurt at least can we have a rest?" She requests.

"We are almost there, twenty minutes." He replies seeing the exit.

"Twenty minutes is too long." She whines with crossed arms.

Derrick pulls over. "Maybe this will pull you over until then." He kisses her passionately having Layla pull over to sit on his lap. "Can you wait until then?" He pecks her one more time.

"It better be worth it." She sighs laying her head on his forehead.

"It will be trust me." He pecks her forehead. "Now, please take your seat so we can continue to head there." He requests knowing he can't drive with her on his lap.

"Okay, however, I am holding your hand until we get there." She climbs over the gear shift holding his right hand.

"Absolutely, I would not have it any other way." He pecks the back of her hand.

* * *

"You took me to a diner." She is surprise that it is just a local, old diner." She was expecting something more romantic.

"Yup, this is my favourite diner. Everything I decided, every big decision I have made, I have contemplated here." He explains.

"Everything?" She wonders if he pondered about her here.

"Especially you." He touches her chin. "You are the most important decision I made here." He reveals.

Layla blushes. "Stop." She gently slaps his chest.

"Come on, let us see if you can predict the future like I do." He grins opening the car door.

"I can already with you in my future for many, many years." She responds taking her boyfriend's hand to be guided out of the car.

"Sounds like you have it down to the very detail." He chuckles as Layla glares at him.

Derrick and Layla enter the diner with it having a retro theme with the waitress dress in poodle skirts.

"I have never picture you as a retro fan."

"I never picture you as a screamer, so I guess we are both surprise." He whispers in her ear. Layla blushes as Derrick guides her to the far booth in the corner. "This is the most secluded booth here it helps me to ponder without interruptions." He mentions.

"Hello, I am Kimberely, what can I… Derrick?" She utters surprise.

"Umm… yah, do I know you?" He doesn't recognize the waitress.

"It is me Kimberely from babysitting." She tries to have him recall her.

"You mean…" She nods. "OMG, you are all grown up." He stands up to hug her.

"Of course, it has been five years since you left us." She sulks missing him.

"I explained this to you when I left. I have to pursue my career." He explains again.

"You said you would keep in touch." She whines.

"I did with every present for your birthday. Anyways, how are your folks?" He wonders with them always busy to not take care of their daughter.

"Mommy is a homebody with daddy still in the business." She mentions casually.

"That is good." He smiles as Layla clears her throat.

"Kim, I want you to meet a special person in my life." Kim looks to Layla as she wonders who this girl is. She notices her, but haven't acknowledge.

"This is my girlfriend, Layla." He introduces as he rubs the back of her hand.

"Ooo… I see, of course." She winks that this is for storyline purposes, wrestlers hang out with each other to make believable.

"No Kim, she is my actually girlfriend." He senses that she doesn't take him seriously.

"You don't have to convince me Derrick." She grins to keep his secret.

"Anyways." He changes the subject to forget trying to convince her. "Layla, do you know what you will be having?" He turns his attention towards his girlfriend.

"Yup, I will have the pasta linguini with chicken." She replies with a smile.

"Delicious." Derrick mentions. "I will have-"

"Don't worry I know your order already, unless you changed it." Kim wonders learning it from the staff.

"Nope, not much just more me at on mine." He answers.

"Absolutely, I will be back with your drinks." She happily replies.

"You didn't-" Kim walks away.

"Don't be that way." Derrick immediately directs.

"What way?" She asks confuses.

"That she must be important to you and you haven't told me attitude." He responds.

"She didn't take my drink order." She rebuts to his statement.

"I will tell her when she comes back." He tries to keep her calm.

"I think she did it on purpose to have multiple trips to our table." She mentions with a pfft.

"I don't think so." He waves it off. "She probably forgot with the shock of my presence." Layla gives him an 'are you kidding me?' glare. "What?" He chuckles. "I know one person who falls for it every time." He smirks moving his body closer to hers over the table.

"Oh yeah, who?" She teases with a giggle.

"Oh, she is cute, beautiful, and such a catch to be with." He compliments.

"Really." Layla blushes as she moves the correct amount further.

"Absolutely." He kisses her. Layla holds his cheek for balance.

"Excuse me." Kim utters. The kiss is broken up to a tick off Kim. "I have your drinks. I forgot to ask you about your drink, so I got you water." Kim lifts it up to 'accidentally' spill it on Layla's chest.

"Kim." Derrick yells in shock.

"Sorry, I will be back for your meals." She struts away.

"We will take it to go." He responds heading to Layla's side. "Are you okay, baby?"

Layla breathes in and out to control her rage. "I am fine." She gives a small smile.

"Can we leave, please?" She speaks politely to not cause more of a scene.

"You don't want food, you might get hungry on the way back." They still have a long journey back.

"If I stay here, I might attempt something I will regret. I don't want to jeopardize that for you." She warns sweetly.

"Don't you mean for us?" Layla shakes her head. "You think I will lose my temper as well." She nods. "Okay, we will go." He agrees while he wraps his jacket around her shoulders to help with some draft to her wet chest.

"Here is the money for our meals." Derrick places $25 down on the counter.

"Derrick." The owner enters with bags of food.

"Kevin." He sighs hoping not to see him.

"You know how she feels about you." He reminds him to explain her actions.

"I remember, although, do you remember how I had to gently tell her that I can't by pursuing my career?" He recalls.

"It was the truth." He confesses quietly.

"If I was just completely honest to her maybe this wouldn't have happened." He mentions not having Kim hate him. He truly cares for her as a friend.

"Why did you give her presents every birthday?" The owner wonders not wanting this for his niece; his brother is the Chairman of all the retro restaurants in the States.

"I promise to keep in touch. I always keep my promises you should know that." He reminds him.

"You promise not to mention that." He clenches his teeth.

"I haven't, I am guessing you were the one that return the presents since she turned 14, right?" He grins figuring it out."

"I needed to protect her." He didn't want his niece to hold on to hope that Derrick will return the feelings.

"Great job. Come Layla, let's go." He escorts her out.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Layla asks back at their suite. The journey back was silent. The only time he spoke is when she was indeed hungry and he asked what she wanted. With her last experience with diners, she settled for a burger with fries at a fast food restaurant.

"No Layla, I don't want to." He answers in a sweet, calm tone.

"Okay." She pecks his cheek to leave him alone to change. "I will be in the bathroom washing up." She informs him. Derrick nods as she heads there.

He sighs when he hears the door close. He ponders on why now his past is resurface when he is in his happiest moment. His life is great with his title, his career, his friends, having his mother watch his match live, and especially Layla back by his side, why now? He is now frustrated with now must explain this to Layla who doesn't deserve this on her as well. He wishes his mother was still here to give him advice. Just on cue, his phone buzzes with him having a grin on his face.

"Hello mother." He speaks gratefully.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood. Did you and Layla have a 'celebration' again?" She giggles.

"Please mom, don't ask me about that." He utters disgusted.

"Of course, anyhow, why are you so chirper?"

"Actually, I am grateful for your call." It is creepy how she knows the perfect moment to appear.

"What did you do? I am just getting home and you two are having trouble she is disappointed.

"No mom, we are fine until-"

"Son, what is wrong?" She asks seriously.

"I went to the diner today with Layla."

"Okay, did Kevin give you a hard time?" She knows that he eats there to help the family.

"He did at the end, but someone else was there."

"Who else was there?"

"Apparently, she works there now as a waitress."

"Who?" She asks impatience.

"Kim." He simple answers.

"Kim, Kim… OMG." She gets the reference. "She works there."

"Yes mom, I introduced Layla as my girlfriend, but I think she took it as storyline romance." He explains.

"Did you correct her?" She gets why that could be the case.

"I tried to, however I gave up. Mom, she made a scene when she caught us kiss. She poured a glass of water all over Layla's chest."

"Is she okay?" She is concern for her as much as her son.

"She warned me to leave before we both do something we will regret." He answers sitting on the bed.

"Smart girl, I told you."

"Yes mom." He whines with a sting to his pride. "What do I do? How do I explain this to Layla? This could have us break up again." He sniffles.

"You really love her, don't you?" She questions with a smile.

"How do you know?" He does, although hasn't told anyone.

"You only get emotional when a person you love is in the cross hair. It happened to Trish when you told her after calling me for advice." She reminds him of that situation.

"I should follow the same advice." He wonders.

"No, remember John was with you two without Kim working there. Kevin accused you when you entered the diner with Trish laughing."

"John was parking the car." He mentions.

"Yes, he helped you clear the misunderstanding. Kevin understood because Trish expose her feelings for John."

"They became a couple that night." Derrick smiles at the positive memory.

"To have them be a couple is a positive of that day, you have that as a cushion as you explain the situation." She explains the difference of the situation.

"I don't have any of that in this situation." He informs his mother.

"No, you do have the love you have for one another. I have seen how you two are together, the love you have. This will shock her, however if I know how deeply he loves and cares for you she will stay." Mrs. Cyrus hopes she is right for his son's sake.

"If she doesn't?" He asks in case it happens which he hopes it is just a formality.

"I will be by the phone to help you." She responses hoping it is just a formality as well.

"Thanks mom."

"Tell her everything son." She warns.

"Yes, I will. Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up.

Derrick hangs up the phone. He takes a big sigh before heading to the bathroom. He opens the door to see her washing her face. He wraps his arms around her waist before pecking her on the neck. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Layla, I want to explain on what happen earlier, however, I need to know that you will stay for all of it, until the end."

"I will." Derrick spins her around to see her face. "I will stay until the end." She assures him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two:

"Hey Layla, where's Derrick?" Trish asks Layla who enters the arena alone.

"I don't know." She shrugs before walking off hiding the truth.

Trish and Morrison look at each other in weird ways. "Layla." Trish calls out.

Layla stops. "Trish, I need to prepare for my match and segment." She tells her.

"Did something happen between you and Derrick? You two usually enter with your hands intertwined. Is this part of the storyline?" Trish tries to figure out.

"No, he told me all about Kimberely, so you know what that means." She mentions before walking away.

Trish is speechless that Derrick had to inform her on that. "Damn, I thought it wouldn't be like that." Morrison wonders.

"Apparently, Layla is mad at Derrick for conveying the story of Kim." Trish informs.

"No way." Morrison is disbelief as Trish nods. "That sucks they are good together."

"They haven't broken up yet, they just have disagreements."

"Telling your current girlfriend that you have a other person with a crush on you is not disagreements." He disagrees.

"We need to find Derrick." Trish orders.

* * *

 _"She is still not answering." Mrs. Cyrus wonders on the phone._

 _"No, she took a cab to the arena." He steps out of the car. "Maybe I should have left out that I had to led Kim on for her parents' to notice her. Or how I threaten her uncle to tell him the truth?" He speaks._

 _"You told her everything, she will appreciate it." His mother assures him that he did nothing wrong._

 _"Hope you are right, mom." He sighs grabbing his bags. "What should I do now, give her space?"_

 _"Yes, after your segment try talking to her."_

 _"Okay, I love you mom." He expresses._

 _"I love you too, son. Call me if you get to talk to her." She hopes for this just be a bump in the road._

 _"I will." He hangs up._

* * *

 _'Realeaza'_ plays surround the arena. Alberto comes out in a red Ferrari with a bouquet of flowers. Ricardo Rodriguez introduces him as the crowd jeers.

"Easy. Easy. I am here to prove to everyone that Layla is my girl." He smiles as the crowd boos. "Oh, come on, you all don't believe that Layla likes that perro, Derrick, then a del rey like me. For the people who doesn't speak Spanish it means a King for me and a dog for Derrick. A reina deserves a del rey."

 _'Invincible'_ surrounds the arena next. "Del Rio." Derrick walks onto the stage. "Del Rio. Del Rio. Do you really think you are a King? Having fancy cars and a personal ring announcer doesn't make you a King; it just makes you rich. I say a person who needs a fancy car is insecure or trying to settle for something else." Derrick wiggles his eyebrows.

"Watch it, amigo. I am not settling for anything and I know Layla loves it." He smirks.

Derrick grinds his teeth that maybe that is where she went afterwards. He shakes his head to remove the thought.

"What is wrong, Derrick? Do you think I am right? Let me speed up the process, she loves to scream out my name." He eggs on Derrick's doubt.

"No, she loves to scream out my name." Derrick marches to the ring.

Alberto rolls his eyes. "Now, you are going to repeat my phrase as your own."

"No, I know that if she is with you, she is using you to get me. Face it Alberto, you are just a rebound." He insults trying to keep his doubts at bay.

"Really." Alberto voices with anger. "How do you it is not reverse? All the time she was with The Miz and you to make me jealous." He mentions.

"Miz, what does Miz have to do with this?"

"Remember, she was working with The Miz to deceive you. I bet she was using him to get you too. I bet she uses a lot of people." Alberto accuses.

"For someone who want to prove that Layla is his girl, you accuse her on sleeping with a lot of people." He summarizes his words.

"She is my girl and I will prove it." Del Rio motions for a video.

It shows a distraught Layla being comforted by Alberto. Next, it shows him guide Layla to his hotel suite.

"You see she wanted to enter my hotel suite." He grins as Derrick tries not to show how hurt he is.

"She was distraught you took advantage of her." Derrick defends.

"No, I was being a friend. These flowers are for her to help her get through the day." He notices how affected Derrick is about the video.

"You took advantage of her." His rage is building with each sentence Alberto speaks.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Maybe the kiss is a sign for us. The kiss is a signal for our love for each other." Del Rio utters to dig into his enemy's rage.

"Nope, it was a kiss goodbye from this title." He holds up the WWE title and any shot at it." He reacts confidently.

"I will have my rematch and when I win, Layla and I will celebrate all night long. Maybe we will pick a suite next to you, so you can hear us." He cackles.

Derrick launches himself at Alberto to throw punches. Ricardo tries to pull him off his boss, but ineffective. He then grabs a chair to hit Derrick on the back.

As Derrick suffers the pain, Alberto recovers. He stands up with the chair in his hand. Del Rio gives an evil grin as he hits Derrick with the chair twice.

"Remember, Layla is my girl not yours. This kiss is for me." He hits him again. Afterwards, he signals his personal assistant to stand him up. Just as he is about to hit him, _'Nasty Girl'_ plays.

Layla runs to the ring to stop Del Rio. She pleads for Derrick's safety.

Alberto Del Rio ponders on this as he lowers the chair. He has Ricardo let him go to have him land on the ground. Layla checks if he is alright before giving him a kiss to his lips. Everyone is in shock that the kiss is for him the whole time. Alberto's anger that he got played, lifts the chair. Layla now kisses him more romantically confusing people. She picks up the damage flowers before she guides him out of the ring. Everyone watches in disbelief that maybe Alberto is right. Derrick lays on the rope broken hearted; he thought Layla was not using him.

Trish and Morrison watch as Layla and Alberto laugh about tricking Derrick. "It has to be for the storyline, right?" Morrison tries to convince himself.

"I don't know." Trish shrugs. "Derrick." She calls out when he appears.

"Don't." He refuses. "I want to be alone." He walks to his locker room.

* * *

Derrick arrives at his locker room to hear his phone ringing. "Hello mom."

"Derrick, are you okay?" She watched the whole segment. She hopes it is just for storyline purposes.

"I am fine, mom. I am going to pack up, wait for Raw to finish, and head to my suite." He hasn't let the segment fully affect him yet.

"You are not going to talk to Layla."

"I am going to give her space. Some of her valuables are still in the suite. If she comes back, we will not. If not, I know my answer. Mom, I am going to have a hot shower I will call you later." He gives her options.

"Of course, son." She hangs up.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"I knew you won't like that, perro." Del Rio insults in the locker room.

"Yup, I need a del rey to my reina." She pecks. "Ricardo, can you fetch my bags from the locker room?"

Ricardo just look at her weird. "You heard what she said vamos." Alberto orders.

"I am going to prepare for my match while you rest." She asks all sweet.

"It is exhausting to be right." He speaks with ignorance.

"Here you go, Miss Layla." Ricardo places her bags irritated.

"Thank you." She grabs them.

"We will be out of your way, enjoy." Alberto offers for privacy.

"Such a gentleman." She pecks his cheek. Layla enters the room with a sigh. She grabs her wrestling attire to change into.

Moments later, she starts to stretch. In a doggy style, her phone rings. _"Hello." She answers._

 _"Hello Layla."_

 _Layla returns to a vertical position. "Hello Mrs. Cyrus." She speaks in a happy tone._

 _"You seem to be forgiven my son from what he exposed." Layla tense up._

 _"Umm…"_

 _"You haven't." She has more doubt that it wasn't just storyline._

 _"It is a lot to forgive. No one could forgive on how he tried to lead on Kim in liking him." She recalls the reason._

 _"Yeah, so he can keep in touch."_

 _"There is more to that. He wanted to reject Kim completely to have her move on, but her family didn't." They don't want her daughter heart broken."_

 _"He didn't tell me that." She tries to recall._

 _"He didn't, nothing about get threaten to follow their way to keep Kim happy."_

 _The memory returns. "Yes, they would have hider his career."_

 _"Maybe you should recall your conversation with him. Go through the whole conversation because I know this is not you. You love him and you will forgive him for this." She tries to have Layla revalue their decisions._

 _"Mrs. Cyrus, I have for this." She mentions._

 _"You did, why did you take a cab to the arena?"_

 _"It is the promises he keeps to Kim's uncle I am worry about." She loves that he can trust her, but those are big promises._

 _"Being around the house with a five-year-old, there are places that she could hide."_

 _"I get that." She has nieces and nephews in her family._

 _"He was just looking for her finding secret documents and over hearing situations. For a business owner, honour, and trustworthy are key in his staff."_

 _"He got caught."_

 _"No, he confessed right away. He explained his situations and they forgive him. He promises to keep them to this day. No one knows what they are about."_

 _"Really." Layla surprises that he has kept this all to himself._

 _"Except me, I made him tell me to protect him. I need to know to know how to protect him." Mrs. Cyrus informs Layla._

 _"How can you protect him for it?" She wonders wanting to protect him._

 _"He told you." Mrs. Cyrus with a smile._

 _"Yup, he said everything."_

 _"He trusts you with his life because he didn't tell Trish and John." She mentions to Layla to have her blush at that information._

 _"Why?" She is still baffled that she knows things that his best friends don't know._

 _"He loves you having no secrets between you two." Layla is speechless. "I heard you left him and Alberto comforted you. You went inside his suite." She recalls the video earlier._

 _"I didn't do anything, honestly." She defends._

 _"Really, I could ask John and Nikki their suite was beside his." She lightly warns._

 _"Mrs. Cyrus, I didn't do anything. If there was anything, it was with another person." She swears._

 _"The kiss on him?" She is curious._

 _"Storyline, I need to keep everyone guessing." She explains._

 _"You don't really like Alberto." Mrs. Cyrus asks to make sure she cares for her son and no one else._

 _"No, I love your son." She expresses._

 _"I know you do, so that is why I advise him that he shouldn't worry to tell you."_

 _"What do you mean?" She ponders why Derrick would worry to tell her anything._

 _"He was nervous on your reaction to everything, so he called me." Layla smiles. "I assured him that you will love him enough to stay with him through this."_

 _"I failed you." After hearing everything, she exited and left Derrick without a word._

 _"You didn't completely. After Raw go to him and forgive him for everything. With the storyline tonight, he needs it." She guides to repair their relationship._

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Cyrus."_

 _"It is what I am here for." She grins with relief._

* * *

Layla is at the suite with her bags. She told Del Rio that she already paid for a hotel suite and can't refund it. She offered to stay behind to not let them wait. She gives herself time to focus herself before knocking on Derrick's door. Derrick opens the door to have Layla push him backwards.

"Derrick, I am sorry." She starts.

"Lay-"

"Please, don't interrupt. Derrick, I shouldn't have run away after our conversation. I shouldn't have gone into Del Rio's room. We didn't do anything trust me it wasn't from me." She straightens that out.

"Lay-"

"Derrick, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." He confesses holding her hands.

"No more road blocks. The only time we have to be angry is in the storyline." Derrick agrees. "Great." She kisses him.

"Layla."

"What." She looks at him so romantically with her eyes look like hearts.

"Nothing." He kisses her. They head backwards to the bed. Derrick turns to have Layla on her back.

"Take me to my favourite place." Layla whispers.

"Your request is granted." He kisses her neck as she wraps her legs around his body.

"Derrick, I think… OMG I am sorry." She closes the door. "I am sorry." She yells back.

"Who was that?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three:

"Who was that?" Layla is curious stopping his movements to have Derrick grin. "No, don't tell me that is Kimberely." She warns.

"It is not Kimberely." He admits.

She lifts herself up to have her on his lap. "Who is that, then?"

Derrick starts to ponder. "It is not Trish." He smiles to tease her.

Layla grinds her hips to punish him. "Ooo… okay." He moans.

"If you don't tell me, I will continue." She threatens.

"Really." He smiles hoping he can handle this. Layla moves closer as she smirks. She rubs her hands down his chest until she gets to his pants. "Go ahead."

Layla slowly guides her hand down his pants. Derrick doesn't react as he feels and watches her movements. Layla looks up to see him still not faze, so she is about to touch him, but she removes her hand. "I am going to ask her myself." She pecks his lips.

"What?" He is surprise by this because he really wanted her to continue.

"It is fun for me to always threaten you, so this time I am going to ask." She utters crawling off the bed. "You stay here and rest."

"Okay." He plays off his nervousness and eagerness to have her continue her teasing.

"Hello." She knocks on the door. "Hello, you can exit the bathroom now." She utters like she gave permission.

"I'll be fine here." The person, in a woman tone, answers. "I am sorry for this. I will head back to my sister's room."

"Sister's?" Layla is curious on whose sister it is.

"Trish. She wanted alone time with her boyfriend, so Derrick offered to let us stay the night." She mentions. Layla glares at him to have him point at the couch. "It is okay, he said he would take the couch. We can find another place to sleep." Trish's sister offer.

"No, it is okay. Derrick offered I should go." Derrick pouts objecting to this idea. "It is okay, you weren't expecting me." Layla assures her boyfriend.

"No!" She opens the door in a panic. "You don't have to." A little girl answers.

"Hello." Layla wasn't expecting a child to be here.

"This is Trish's niece, I am her mother." The woman introduces.

"Mommy is sorry, you don't have to leave." The child explains.

"There is not enough room for all of us." Layla explains with one bed and couch.

"The bed is big for the three of us. Please stay, I love seeing Uncle Derrick happy." She suggests with a cute smile.

"Sophia." Derrick scorns.

She makes a face. "I don't like that name."

"It is your name, you are Sophia Stratus." He states.

"I like Sop or Sophie." She reminds Derrick.

"Fine." He gives up getting that cute smile he loves.

"Thank you." She runs to hug him. "Have you decided to stay here?" She wonders turning her attention back to Layla.

"How can I miss having stories of Uncle Derrick?" She grins.

"I have tons." Sop answers happily.

"Great." She takes her to start their many of stories tonight on the couch.

"So, she is the one?" The mother asks Derrick.

"Yup." He automatically answers.

"Your mother approves which is a bonus, loves children, you pick a great woman." She shares her opinion.

"Thanks." He agrees that Layla has all those qualities and more that he loves.

"I haven't told her about us yet." She wonders to let her mouth get him in trouble.

"Nope, no exes talk yet, but she had an incident with Kim." She starts to laugh. "She wasn't in a laughing mode." He emphasizes the seriousness of the discussion.

"I am not laughing about that. I was just remembering how Sop spilled water on you to be reenact the situation." She explains.

"She is quite an actress." The mother nods. "When you do, don't make either of us the monster."

"I won't, Sophie's father left you guys and Morrison and I step up as fathers."

"You're the only fathers she needs." Back then more than just a father figure as Sophie's mother hugs him.

"Mommy, I am sleepily." She rubs her eyes.

"Okay sweetie." She carries her to the bed. "Say goodnight." She directs.

"Goodnight, nice meeting you Layla." She sweetly utters.

"Have a good sleep." Layla waves goodnight.

"I am going to sleep as well. See you guys in the morning." The mother informs.

"Okay." Derrick replies heading to the couch.

"So, what is behind that story?" Layla asks interested.

"You, my sweet girlfriend, is so nosy?" He pokes her nose.

"I just want to know everything about you, that's all." She excuses.

"Okay, I will tell you tomorrow. We have to be up early tomorrow, so we need to sleep."

"Where do I sleep?" She doesn't want to ruin their sleep on the bed.

"You will sleep with me, we can snuggle." He requests.

Layla ponders. "Okay." She accepts happily.

Layla lays on the couch first before Derrick spoons her tight from behind.

"Goodnight my girl." He kisses her shoulder.

"Goodnight my boyfriend." She snuggles back into him more.

* * *

Layla wakes up to knocks at the door. She looks over to see Derrick gone. She is worried until she hears movement in the bathroom. To prevent the sound to wake up Sophie and her mother, she wraps a blanket around her, to answer it.

"Alberto." She is surprise that he knows which suite he is in. "What are you doing here?" She asks not letting him see inside the suite.

"I just want to check up on you." He smiles to be concern.

"At 3 a.m. in the morning." She checks the clock on the dresser.

"I… well Ricardo saw someone enter your room, I am just wondering who it is." He tries to look around with her short size he can inside.

"You are spying me?" Layla is appalled and quite nervous that he knows about Derrick.

"We need to keep appearances that we are a couple not you and Derrick." Alberto warns jealous that Layla wants Derrick.

"I know that." She states referring to Vince's demands.

"Well, it doesn't help to have him enter your suite." He speaks irritated.

"If you want to spy on me, you must have your facts straight." She scorns.

"Derrick isn't in there?" He wonders half believing her.

"No." She speaks confidently.

Alberto takes his phone to call Ricardo. "He says you are lying someone is in there with you." He accuses trying to look in further.

"Yes, someone, a pair of someone, are with me in my suite." She reveals.

"Who?" He is taken back at this news that she is with another guy besides Derrick.

"Trish's sister and daughter." She crosses her arms annoyed.

"What are they doing in your suite?" He doesn't completely believe her.

"Trish and Morrison want private time, so I offered to take them for the night. The daughter loves sleepovers." She mentions knowing this prom their conversation earlier.

"Well, can I meet them?" He asks unconvinced it is not Derrick.

"They are sleeping and not like us being up at 3 in the morning." She scorns again.

"Fine, but I will be back in the late morning to meet them." He requests.

"If Trish allows it, then you can. Goodnight." She closes the door before any rebuts. Layla shakes her head to hear the bathroom door open. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" She gulps on what his reaction is.

"Since Alberto asked for me." He smiles. "I think he has a crush on me." He jokes.

"I didn't know Ricardo was spying on me. I shouldn't have visited you." She sadly utters.

He hugs her. "No, you should be here with me always. I don't care about Del Rio's spy, you made the right choice." He assures her that they shouldn't be apart.

"What about him coming back to meet them?" She points to Sophie and her mother.

"We will figure that out in the morning." He pecks her forehead. "Come on we are going to fall back asleep." He guides her back to the couch.

"It is a good thing you were in the bathroom." She places herself in the same position on the couch.

"I was going to exit to defend you, but I controlled myself." When he heard Alberto's voice, he was tempted to prove he was right, however decided against it.

"Yes, you are very well behaved." She kisses him.

"A person can only take so much." He brings her closer to start to kiss her neck.

"Wait longer." She reluctantly moves away to get some sleep.

"For you I will." He gives a peck before snuggling into her.

* * *

Trish knocks on Alberto's door the next day. Derrick and Layla informed her on Alberto's visit last night when they woke up. She knocks again until she will get an answer. She hears groans before Ricardo opens the door.

"Hello."

"Ricardo, can you deliver a message?" He nods. "If Alberto wants to meet my sister and niece, he will ask me and not try to wake them up at 3 in the morning." She demands.

"That was your niece and mother." He asks rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, they were with Layla to have my personal time with my boyfriend. So, will you deliver the message?" She demands again.

"I will." He agrees. Trish nods before she leaves to return to her suite.

"Who was that?" Alberto asks woken up by the verbal commotion.

"Trish, I don't think you will get to meet her sister and niece." Ricardo passes the message on.

"This is just another tactic to cover up that Derrick was with Layla last night."

"I don't think it is an act." He is convincing the anger in Trish's voice is real.

"I don't pay you to think. I pay you to be my accomplice now go order me breakfast." He orders heading back to bed.

"Yes sir." Ricardo gets dressed to head downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Mommy, are we allowed to meet superstars?" Sop asks excited being backstage.

"Most likely, Auntie Trish will probably show us around." She assures her daughter.

"Awesome, now where is my small autograph back?" She checks her small purse that she carries some coins inside.

"I have it, sweetie because you don't have enough room in there." She reminds her daughter.

"Right." She recalls to her mother who hand it over to her.

"There is my favourite niece." Trish speaks with open arms.

"Auntie Trish." Sophie runs to her arms. "We missed you yesterday."

"I am sorry I had a sleepover planned already. Did you have fun? Did you meet a new friend?" She knows that Sop hasn't meet Layla yet before last night.

"Yes, we had tons of fun. She even orders us pancakes, bacon, and fruits for breakfast." She gladly exposes.

"Sounds delicious, are you ready for the exclusive tour? Only cute, sweet nieces receive this special tour." Trish mentions.

"Mom too." She wonders.

Trish ponders. "I guess." She giggles.

"Shut up." She gently pushes Trish.

The tour doesn't start off well with Alberto joining them first. "Hello Trish."

"Alberto Del Rio." She speaks in an annoying tone.

"You are Alberto Del Rio, the mean one." Sophie states holding her mother's hand.

Alberto looks at Ricardo's irritated. "Who is this sweet girl?" He speaks sarcastically.

"The sweet girl is Sophia and her mother, which is my sister. I hear you wanted to meet them." Trish recalls.

"Yes, last night, but they were sleeping." Alberto now figures that Derrick wasn't in the suite.

"Yes, everyone is always welcome to meet new people at 3 in the morning." Trish glares at him.

"My apologizes, enjoy the show." He walks away with Ricardo.

"Auntie, is everyone like that?" Soph wonders as she looks at her autograph book.

"No sweetheart, they are very incredible people here. Here comes one now." Morrison and Evan Bourne approach.

"Sophie, isn't that your favourite high flyer?" Her mother whispers. Sophia just runs to Morrison.

"In coming." Morrison warns Bourne. "Hello Sophie." He greets. Sophie is too excited to answer back. "Sophie, I want you to meet my friend, Evan Bourne. Evan, I want you to meet Sophie; she is your biggest fan." Morrison introduces to have her hug him tight.

"Hello." Evan Bourne greets proud to meet his biggest fan. "Do you want an autograph?" Evan asks seeing the small book in her hands. This offer makes Sophie's eyes open wide to have her nod. Evan couldn't help but not be proud at her speechless.

After pictures and autographs, Trish continues to give them both the special tour.

* * *

Alberto Del Rio starts to head down to the ring with Layla by his side and Ricardo in the ring announcing. As he approaches the end of the ramp, he is attack by Derrick. Everyone is in shock including Layla. Derrick throws him into steel steps, barricades, and into the ring post. Layla and Ricardo stop him as he smirks at his handiwork.

"You chose the wrong man." Derrick shots at Layla.

"It seems like Derrick is jealous of Alberto." Michael Cole acknowledge.

"It seems so, Cole." King agrees.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four:

"Derrick, what was that attack about?" Todd Grisham interviews.

"It is a message to Alberto and his group." He answers.

"What is the message?"

"They have received it nothing to concern yourself about it." He dodges the question.

"Thank you, Derrick." Todd appreciates before Derrick walks away.

* * *

"Dude, what was that about?" Morrison barges into Derrick's dressing room. Him and Trish are in the closet on what is happening in the storyline.

"What do you mean?" Derrick ask to confuse that he knows his actions have questions.

"You are attacking Del Rio from behind, is that part of the storyline, you turn heel?" He questions. Derrick shrugs for an answer. "Hopefully it is just for a storyline." Morrison hopes leaving him alone to want to argue with his best friend.

Minutes later, Vince appears at the door. "Mr. McMahon." He greets with a surprise tone.

"Hello Derrick, we need to talk." He enters to sit on the couch. Derrick closes the door and sits on the couch beside him. "I want to acknowledge the great work you and Layla perform for this storyline."

"Thank you." He smiles to have a compliment from The Chairman.

"You attack Del Rio before you said, 'you choose the wrong man' was great. I want to use that to proceed through the storyline."

"Do you want me to attack him each week?" He guesses his boss' motive.

"No, that will get stale first. I want to mess with his mind. Everyone thinks you are jealous of Alberto, but there is a small chance the kiss is still for you."

"You want to keep that hope alive?" Derrick guess again for clarification.

"Yes." He agrees. "I want to keep the universe guessing.

"Have you told Layla or Alberto about this?" He doesn't want to lie to Layla about his actions.

"It would be better to not, but since you are dating Layla, you can vaguely tell her. I know from experience to keep a woman in the dark is never a good tactic." He recalls moments with his wife.

"Certainly, Mr. McMahon."

"Besides her, hopefully she won't expose, is the only one you inform of this?" He orders.

"Yes Mr. McMahon."

"Excellent." Vince stands up to exit.

* * *

"Layla, can you give us an update on Alberto?" Todd Grisham wonders at the trainers.

"He is injured, Derrick's attack is selfish and uncalled for. If he is jealous of my relationship with him, he should confront us like a real man." She speaks pissed off.

"You didn't know about this attack." He accuses.

Layla throws eye draggers at Todd. "What kind of question is that? You think I am using him to make Derrick jealous. Don't answer that because you will just make me angrier. Just leave my sight so I can check him." She orders. Todd leaves as Layla grins evilly. She puts on a sympathy face before re-entering the trainer's room.

"Cole, did you see that?" Jerry speaks confuse.

"Of course, King, I have eyes. Do you think they planned this; Derrick and Layla?"

"It looks it, but what about the kiss? Now it seems it was to screw Alberto from capturing the title." King shrugs. "I have got it King, she is playing them both or trying to further her career by inserting herself into the title picture."

"We have to wait and see." King answers to Cole's theory.

Later in the night, Layla is helping Alberto to the car.

"Alberto, not looking good today." Derrick observes.

"Derrick leave us alone." Layla speaks annoyed.

"Oh Alberto, having a woman fight your battles now, I thought you are a big alpha male, a… Del Rey." He ponders on the Spanish word he used.

"He is a Del Rey and an honourable man. You are the other hand are a coward. You know you can't have me, so you attack him for no reason." She replies.

"Really, no reason." He speaks surprise. "How about how he uses Ricardo as a shield for his matches? How about he did nothing to keep Ricardo out of the shark tank? He is a king, a coward king and you two are his workers." He chuckles.

Layla slaps him in the face. "How dare you say that about him? Do you want to know the truth?" Derrick doesn't flinch. "That kiss was for Alberto to keep him motivated to defeat you. Part of me thought it could also distract you. I used you once, I knew I can attempt and succeed again." She expresses referring to The Miz.

"No feelings for me, uh." Layla shakes her head. "Okay." Derrick pretends to leave, however, turns around to catch her of guard with a kiss. He pulls away after a minute to have Layla biting his lip. "Yup, no feelings at all." He chuckles to leave them.

Layla is in a trance for a few seconds until she spits out the feeling and wipes her mouth. "Disgusting, let's get out of here." She returns to help Alberto to the car.

* * *

Layla knocks on the door to the suite Derrick text her. He opens the door to have her push her way through.

"Please come in." He speaks sarcastically with a touch of hurt. He knew this will happen.

"What is happening?" She crosses her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you attack Del Rio and was so rude to me earlier?" She explains with a slight hurt tone.

"Because I can." He acts all smug.

"Is this part of the storyline we don't know about?" She wonders trying to contemplate reason.

"Maybe." He doesn't admit anything.

Layla walks towards to him. "Are you supposed to act like a heel?"

"I am a stubborn jerk you know that." He answers.

"If you don't want me to be with Alberto, that is fine. I will stay with Alberto until this storyline is over. I just need you to tell me that this storyline won't affect our personal relationship." She hopefully accepts the answer.

"I can't predict the future." He replies knowing she will get the phrase.

"Well, there is my answer I guess. I will leave you alone now." She sadly speaks before she heads to the door.

"Layla." She turns around to have Derrick there to kiss her passionately.

"I thought-" She is cut off by his lips. He lifts her up to head to the bed. He lays her on the bed without their lips detached from each other.

"Stop. Stop." Layla interrupts their make-out session. "Explain yourself mister or else I am leaving." She warns. Derrick coyly smirks at her. "I hate you." She expresses figuring the reason.

"No, you don't, you love me." He grins with relief that she figured it out.

"I was worried." She pouts.

Derrick wraps her arms around his neck to sit her in his lap. "Do you know how much I hated myself to say those harsh words?" He kisses her forehead.

"There were no harsh words just your tone. I said harsh words and slapped you." She admits rubbing his cheek.

"You did slap me hard. Now, I have a red mark on my handsome face." He pouts.

"Well you deserve it." She states.

"Excuse me." He is shocked by this statement.

"I might know a healing power for the mark, however, you have to tell me what you know first." She coyly negotiates.

"Maybe I can get it out of you first." He kisses her neck to have her moan. Layla tries to resist, although it feels so wonderful.

"No. No." She stops him again. "Tell me." She removes herself from him to have her stand next to the bed.

"If I don't." He plays her game.

"I will remove an article of clothing every minute you don't tell me." She hopes it will trigger his extinct to love her to reveal his secret.

"It sounds like a reward not a punishment." He acknowledges.

"You won't get to touch." She grins.

"Who is going to stop me?" He grins back moving forward.

"These." She pulls out handcuffs. With her speed, she already has it on his hands.

"These won't stop me." He stands up to her hang the cuffs over the top of the chair.

"Enjoy the show." She smirks heading to the bed. Derrick is helpless to just watch being stuck to the chair. "Ready to give up." He shakes his head.

The first minute Layla takes off her shirt. The next minute her pants and she does a very sexy dance on him which Derrick moans not able to touch her. By the fifth minute, Layla is naked. She bends over, in front of him, to pick up her clothes. Derrick tries to focus on not giving in. "Nothing, okay, I will take a hot, wet shower. I feel sweaty and may wear your clothes or just smell your clothes. You know what you scent does to me." She teases to have him picture her.

Derrick is losing his resolve until Layla sits on his lap to kiss him passionately. Layla uses her hand to roam his body as Derrick just devours her as best as he can. Each moan Layla makes dismisses his resolve. The final move to break the dam is when Layla touches him to rub his member.

"Okay, I can only tell you vague information according to Vince." He breaks as he can't take the throbbing pain anymore. "Please remove the handcuffs."

"If and only if you promise to take me for a ride to my favourite place in the whole world. I don't want any substitution or excuses." She lays down her condition.

"Is this after I tell you why I attack Del Rio?"

"Before." She replies wanting to be taken there now.

"As you wish." He releases himself from the handcuffs to devour her lips again. "I have tricks you don't know about." He informs with just wanting to see her naked.

Without another moment wasted, he, with the help of Layla, pulls down his pants to immediately insert himself into her deep and fast.

"Oh." Layla moans holding onto his neck.

"Hang on baby, it is going to be a long ride." He kisses her on her already swollen lips as he thrusts as deep and quick as he can.

* * *

Monday Night Raw:

Alberto is in the ring without Layla. "I am here to talk about a mentiroso and a cobarde. You see Del Rio approach me backstage to call me a coward which is a cobarde. What he did to prove he is right, that proves that Layla is a mentiroso; a liar." He signals for the clip.

"The clip shows an edit clip of Derrick calling Del Rio a coward while he is injured. Afterwards, it shows Layla kissing Derrick and loving it.

"You see Derrick has gotten to Layla's mind. She is lying who the kiss is for. This is a game for them. They don't care for you guys." He states to the WWE Universe.

"They are a bunch of cowards and liars not giving me a rematch." He whines.

 _'Invincible'_ plays as Derrick walks down the ramp with a microphone. "I thought we were closer than that Alberto." He is hurt. "I was just talking to the boss and he agreed to offer you a rematch. There are no strings or conditions attached. If you want to accept you have to-" He is interrupted by a chair shot to the back.

"You ever talk to me that way again, you will get beaten by my man." She smiles at Alberto. "Truth, he is a better kisser than you." She includes.

Alberto Del Rio, happy of her actions, exits the ring to join her. Alberto gives a chair shot to Derrick just for good measure.

Everyone is puzzled that one week it is Alberto and then it switches to Derrick to not have it a trap for him.

"Well King, I guess we have our answer." Michael Cole convinced.

"I don't think so Cole, this feud is still fully alive. Furthermore, now we could have a rematch for the WWE title." Jerry acknowledge the possible positive.

"I guess we have to wait if the offer is still on que after Layla's actions." Michael Cole mentions the interruption of invitation.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five:

"We should stop doing this." Derrick mentions lifting Layla to have her wrap her legs around him.

After each live event, when they must be mean to each other, they would sneak to one of their suites to apologize in the only one way, the only way they want to for hours.

"Do you want me to stop?" Layla pecks his neck.

"We should, but I don't want to be away from you. The only positive aspect of this storyline is having our apology nights." He pecks her lips.

"We just have keep up this persona for a few more months." Layla mentions when she asked Vince how long until they start to become a power couple.

"A few months too long. I want the whole world to know you're my girl like before." He sighs moving backwards to sit on the bed.

"I do too, with me not able to scream without anyone wondering what is happening in the room. We just have to wait until then to celebrate." She assures him wanting the same thing.

Derrick nods. "I am sorry for ruining our night with this serious talk." He apologizes.

"No apologizes I feel the same way. To prove I feel that way, I am going to treat you if you can keep quiet." She proposes.

"That is not my problem, sweetheart." He grins referring to her screaming loud that they get knocks on the door to keep it down.

"Well…" She blushes embarrassed. "It is your turn now." She states with no rebuttal.

"Certainly, make me scream like you." He lays down with his hands behind his head.

"Lift your hips, baby, please." She sweetly requests.

He sits up to kiss her for a moment. "Whatever you say." He places his knuckles on either side of him to lift himself up.

"My man is so strong." She pulls his shorts down to his knees. "Ooo… my man is ready." She appreciates with a huge smile.

"Almost, I am ready when you are fully exposed." He mentions which makes her weak in the knees.

"That won't happen tonight." She spreads his legs to fit in between them.

She starts with his lips kissing him sweetly. Every time it goes too passionately, she stops which is often. "Control yourself, sweetheart." He jokes knowing she wants control.

"Don't worry I am in control. You will be begging for your control soon." She warns.

"I can't wait." He grins looking forward to it.

Layla smiles before she continues down his body with pecks. When she gets to his member, she looks up to him devilishly. "Ready." Derrick lifts her head up to have his lips on hers. "I am always ready for you." He admits lying about his statement before.

Layla smirks before she rubs him slowly. "You already feel great in my hands." She whispers. "I wonder how you will feel in my mouth." She includes.

"Why don't you insert it to find out." He whispers back to test how much in control she is.

"As you wish." She crawls down to the floor before she signals him to follow. Derrick follows to have him lined up to her mouth. "Remember you have to keep quiet." She reminds him like a mother would a child.

"I will try." He says to not lie if he accidentally does be loud.

"Promise me." She crosses her arms not wanting any interruptions.

"Are you going to be stubborn because you will lose." He warns as they test this theory already.

"Maybe." She shrugs.

"All righty then." He accepts. This surprise her, although she will not push her luck.

Layla rubs him with a few more strokes before sinking her mouth down his member. She inches herself slowly with a stroke to the rest of the length each time. This slow pace threatens him to just thrust into her mouth, however must respect her control of the situation.

"Am I going too slow." She removes her mouth to ask.

"No. No, you are executing everything just fine." Derrick states in a hurry to have her return to him being pleasure.

"Are you sure?" She wonders to get clarification.

"Yes." He nods not trying to sound too eagerly.

Layla looks at him and comes up with a plan. She starts to strip off her clothes to bra and panties. Derrick is confused on this action not expecting this so soon.

"Come with me." Layla takes his hand to guide him to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the self-made soundproof bathroom." She informs which Derrick gladly smirks at his girlfriend's intelligent ways. "Our screams are our way to show our passion for each other." Layla adds before closing the door.

* * *

To keep up appearances, Layla arrived with Alberto and Ricardo at the arena. She tries not to do any PDA besides hand holding to keep from acting unprofessional.

"Layla, Alberto great you two are here. We need you two to read over a few changes to the segment." The talent relations inform them.

"What changes?" She takes the script concern about these changes.

"Just read it." He dodges the question.

Layla automatically switches to the changes. "I have to what." She speaks loudly.

"I guess we have to be embarrassed by your boy toy." Alberto proudly tells her.

"He is not my boy toy. Plus, it is just me and not you." She defends that Derrick is not a person she fools around with. "Also, you are cut out with only mentions in the segment."

"Right, so shall we practice our shock, embarrass expressions?" Del Rio sarcastically ask. "Wait, what?" He reads the script over.

"We shall." Layla approves ignoring the last sentence as she heads to their dressing room.

* * *

"Are you not going to tell me why you are supposedly mean to everyone?" Morrison inquires not wanting to let this situation go.

"The storyline is under wraps to everyone besides myself, according to Mr. McMahon." He replies.

"Derrick, please don't be a jerk to people who care for you." He only hopes to know this attitude is only for storyline purposes, though some people translate it to real life.

"I will not trust me I am nothing like my character." Morrison sighs of breath of relief.

"Moreover, you might not like the actions I portray in the next weeks or tonight." He warns not to want his best friends to hate him.

"Thank you for warning me." Morrison exits to inform Trish to prepare for the worst.

* * *

 _'Invincible'_ echoes throughout the arena. Everyone cheers as he comes out with a box.

"What do you think Derrick has up his sleeve?" King inquires.

"I say revenge or retaliation from last week." Cole presents his idea.

"Hello WWE Universe." Derrick greets having the box beside him. "Last week, I offered Alberto a rematch for my title. In the kindness of my heart, I felt bad on how our match ended. I mean we should have an ending without controversy. What did he do with this act of kindness, he let Layla hit with chair?" He pauses with he can't disrespect woman, especially Layla. He planned to call her names, however couldn't spit out the words. "Now, I could offer the match again, although Del Rio needs to earn it." He informs a stipulation.

"No. No." Layla speaks walking down the ramp. "This is my fault." She enters the ring. "He should have, he would have accepted if I didn't interrupt." She states not having Derrick trick Alberto with conditions.

"Really, Alberto you can't confront me yourself. You know this proves my point more that you are a coward." Derrick chuckles. "I have an idea. Layla, you want Alberto to have a rematch." She nods. "You must accomplish a few tasks unless Alberto wants to come down to face me." He offers an opportunity for Alberto Del Rio to save his girl. "No, okay, Layla, you must be a sweet girl who loves nasty products." Layla gulps to shake her head.

"Oh, it false, well I guess you don't want this." He takes out a roll of condoms from the box. "I thought you would need protection." He shrugs placing them around her neck. Anyways, the tasks you need to complete. The first task is simple, give me a kiss." He orders.

Layla happily pecks his lips with no tricks from Derrick. "Great, next you strip 'til you get to your bra and panties." He orders next. She gulps not wanting to be exposed in public. She looks at all the WWE Universe before witnessing a smirk on Derrick's face.

"Please, just let Alberto have his rematch." She pleads hoping it will help.

"Your only way out is having your boyfriend confront and accept the rematch in person. I will give you time to call him out." Derrick passes her the microphone.

Layla tries to speak to call him out, but she can't. A part of her believes that maybe Derrick is right about Alberto.

"What is wrong?"

"He is not coming." She quietly answers.

"Oh, I am sorry Layla that you have to suffer the consequences for him. Furthermore, due to his non-presence you still have to strip." He doesn't back down. Layla shamefully grips her shirt to pull it over. Everyone watches in awe with the parents covering their children's eyes. "Shorts." Derrick refers her next article of clothing. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Layla stop." He halts her movements. "One final task." She nods unwillingly. "Follow me." He extends his hand. She looks at the ramp to hope Alberto comes out, but doesn't. She takes his hand to head backstage.

"You might be right before, this match might not happen." Jerry acknowledge. "Alberto doesn't care for anyone besides myself." King disgusted at the display of disrespect.

* * *

Backstage, Derrick, with a half-naked Layla, approaches a closet. "I want you to wait here, like this, until Del Rio finds you. When he does, tell him he has his rematch." He directs.

"Can I get a blanket, please?" She requests to feel a small amount comfortable.

"Maybe this will hold you off." He wraps his arms around her to give her a passionate kiss. "I hope you don't have to wait too long." He hopes with it being chilly backstage.

"Wait." She halts his movements. "Come here, please." She requests.

"Yes." Layla kicks him in the family jewels. "I will stand here for him just or excuses on how he wins." She grins being proud of herself.

Derrick slowly gets up coughing a bit. "You are right there will no more excuses because I will make sure that, even with yours and Ricardo's assistant, I will retain my championship. One day you will figure out that he is using you and deserve better." He promises.

"And you are better?" She smugly speaks.

"For you, you have to find out." He limps away. "Oh, if I find you here still standing, the deal will be harder for him to attain." He warns.

"He will be here." She confidently calls out.

"For your sake, I hope so." He utters before leaving her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six:

At the end of the night, Layla is still in the hallway half naked. "Layla, are you okay?" Trish hands her clothes.

"I can handle it." Layla puts on her clothes. "I am going to pack my belongings and head to the hotel." She holds in her tears upset that Alberto didn't come for her.

"Layla." She speaks concern.

"Hello Layla." Alberto greets in their dressing room.

"Leave me alone." She orders stuffing her valuables into her bags.

"I am sorry I didn't come for you." He apologizes.

"I sacrifice my pride to help you get a rematch. You had a chance to receive your rematch, but now he will add to it to make it harder." She gives the message.

"That was your fault." He stops being sympathetic. "I was going to accept before you hit him from behind. Everything you did embarrassed yourself and you deserve it." He agrees with Derrick's actions.

"You praised me for it as well as took chair shots to him." Layla defends.

"I told you not to ruin this with being with him. You think I am stupid not knowing what you two participate in every night. You two think you are sneaky, huh, well you both are not." Alberto is furious. "You are supposed to be with me." He yells.

"Yes, in the storyline I am, but Derrick is my real-life boyfriend. I can be with him behind closed doors. It is none of your business what I do outside of storyline or in private." She mentions not to be talk down by anyone.

"Oh really, I will talk to Vince about this. I will make sure that he knows about your secret rendezvous to be used for the storyline. You know how he loves bringing reality to a storyline." He threatens.

"He knows we are a couple. He knows I wouldn't ruin the storyline with PDA with Derrick." She rebuts.

"You did ruin it." He shouts still furious.

"No, you did with not separate reality from storyline. I am your girl for storyline purposes you need to realize that." She advises.

"You are not my girl. You are just a person I can use to distract Derrick." He reveals. "Now, we have a few more months of this, so I hope you follow my orders or else." He threatens again.

"No!" She refuses.

Alberto grabs her arm. "You will or else your boyfriend won't survive our next match." He speaks sinisterly.

"Layla, are you okay?" Trish asks through the door. She couldn't let her friend be upset so she text Morrison that she will be late.

"Open the door and assure her it is okay." He orders to not be suspicious.

"Hello Trish." She greets with a fake smile.

"Are you ready?" Trish asks.

"Pardon." She wonders why she would ask that.

"We thought we would ride together to the hotel. I am concern about you and don't want you to travel alone." She offers.

"I won't be I will be with Alberto and Ricardo. After what Derrick did, I am going to ride with them for the duration of the storyline." She informs her.

"Are you sure?" Trish isn't convinced having doubts on this.

Layla cautiously lifts her sweater to show the redden mark on her arm. "I am sure I will be fine." She speaks happy, although her eyes scream help me.

"I just want to make sure. I will see you at the next event." She hugs her to signal she got the message.

"Definitely." She hugs back.

Trish leaves as Layla closes the door. "Did Trish buy it?" Layla nods. "Great, finish up we are leaving soon." He leaves with a smirk.

* * *

Derrick opens the door to receive a slap in the face. Trish marches in with Morrison afterwards.

"Hello, please come in." Derrick annoyed invites as he stretches his jaw.

"How could you?" Trish speaks hurt.

"What?"

"Trish, remember what I convey to you about." Morrison calms her down.

"Is this about what I made Layla did earlier? Did you not give her the clothes?" Derrick wonders with doubts Del Rio would appear.

"Of course, I did, but you made her cry and get hurt."

"What, I never hurt her." He objects hurt.

"Not physically, but emotionally you do. You embarrassed her in front of millions of people." She explains.

"She knows vaguely what I do for this storyline. Every night, after every event, we head to a suite to apologize with making love. We promise to not let this storyline affect our relationship as a matter of fact, she will knock on the door at any moment. As much as I love you two, I don't want you here." He explains that he is not the bad guy to Layla.

Trish is speechless that she overreacted. She should have never doubt her best friend. "Derrick, Layla won't be coming tonight." She breaks the news.

"How do you know? Did you speak to her? Is she alright?" Derrick fires off concern. This whole surprise visit scares him.

"We have some information for you considering her." Trish looks at her boyfriend who nods in assurance.

"What is it?" He moves closer to them.

"Being concern for her after tears I witness, I went to check on her."

"Derrick, you need to stay calm and sit down." Morrison requests.

"No, not until you tell me what happen to my girlfriend." He refuses.

"She answered like normal. I offered to join us for a ride back to the hotel." Trish hesitant to observe her best friends' movements.

"Don't freak out, however, Layla showed me a redden mark on her arm." Derrick's eyes widen. "Derrick, I think someone threaten her." She informs him on her suspicious.

"You think I have been hurting her." He speaks with anger to this accusation.

"No, she spoke with her eyes to help her. There was someone in the locker room with her." She steps back knowing Derrick is with the ones he loves.

"Who was it?" He tries to keep his calm.

"I don't know, although she mentioned Alberto travelling with her to the hotel." She observes catching that hint Layla might expose.

"Alberto Del Rio threaten and hurt her." He yells.

"This is all speculation. This area could have happened from anything however her eyes speak volumes that is wasn't unintentional." She includes.

"I am going to kill Alberto." Derrick threatens to head to the door.

"No." Trish stops him. "She doesn't need you barging in there. If you do, it be even worse for her. She has to ride with him until this storyline is over." Trish explains the negative affects to will have on Layla.

"What do you expect me to do?" Derrick offers suggestions.

"You have to just get to Alberto in the only way possible, kick his butt in a re-match. You show him who the real champion is in the ring and out, hit him where it hurts the most, his pride."

"I can't have Alberto abuse her. I won't let that happen." Derrick express with guilt that he should have been there to protect her.

"I need to talk to her without Del Rio. I need to find out why he is hurting her, so we can formulate a plan. You need to act like you don't know anything." Trish advises him.

"I will try."

"You will promise." She speaks with more authority.

Derrick sighs. "I will pretend to know anything."

"Now, we will go in case Layla does arrive as you two planned. I don't want to be scarred for life." She jokes.

* * *

Derrick arrives at the arena as he tries to resist the urge to beat up Alberto. Layla didn't visit him for their special apology nights. He heads to his locker room to prepare for his match against Kofi; non-title. He opens the door to witness Layla there.

"Layla." He greets happily surprise. She jumps in his arms to give a romantic kiss.

"I missed you last night." He mentions after they break off.

"Derrick…" She moves away. "Derrick, I can't be with you anymore." She hurtfully requests.

"What, do you mean until the storyline is over?" He hopes.

"Yup, until Alberto and I are the power couple." She informs him on fake information.

"No, we are supposed to be the power couple." He corrects losing him calm to not beat you Del Rio.

"There have been some changes to the storyline." She speaks with tears in her eyes as she hates lying to him.

"You are lying, this is a lie. Alberto is making you say this to distract me or keep me off my game. He threatens you with something, what is it?" He doesn't accept this at all.

"Nothing, this is for the best." She wipes her tears.

"No, I don't accept that. You and I belong together we challenge each other. Everyone approves us together. You know everything about each other." He can't grasp that she would let Alberto affect her like this.

"Derrick, I love you, you know I do. This is the best for you and for me."

"Don't go with best for me speech. You used it before and I fell for it, well not anymore. You tell me what is going on." He demands.

Layla cups his cheeks with both hands. "I love you don't forget that." She expresses with another kiss.

"No." He objects interrupting the kiss. "I want to end this with a final night of passion."

"Here." She asks that they are at work.

"Right here. Right now." He utters not caring where they are.

Layla guides him into the bathroom as the enjoy their final night of passion.

* * *

 _'SOS'_ echoes throughout the arena. Kofi comes out with cheers as he does the boom clap three times with a jump afterwards. He enters the ring to wait for his opponent.

 _'Invincible'_ plays next. Derrick comes out to perform his usual entrance. He heads down the ramp to join Kofi in the ring.

"This bout is set for one fall. First, from Ghana, South Africa, weighing 212 lbs, and is 6 ft tall; Kofi Kingston." Kofi plays to the crowd.

"His opponent from Miami, Florida, weighing 227 lbs, and is 5ft 11 in.; Derrick Cyrus." Justin Roberts announces the competitors.

Just as the referee is about to signal for the bell, Alberto's music plays. "Before I let this match start, I have a message to anyone who don't take my threats seriously." He utters with a smirk.

Ricardo Rodriguez with a chair hits Kofi to the back. Before Derrick can help Kofi, Alberto Del Rio attack him. Layla tries to stop them, but Del Rio signals her to watch. When Ricardo is done with Kofi, he hands the chair to his boss. He looks at Layla with a devilish smirk. He wraps the chair around his arm.

"No!" Layla expresses knowing what is going to happen.

Alberto again smirks before he executes the arm breaker. Derrick screams in pain to have Layla just watch. He only breaks it off when referees remove him from Derrick. After, he stands up to request a microphone.

"Derrick, for your rematch for me I accept. I will see you at the next pay-per-view." He accepts dropping the microphone.

As the referees attend to Derrick, Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez, and a reluctant Layla leaves the ring. Backstage, Vince meets them backstage.

"Layla, Derrick has to go to the hospital, you will join him." He orders.

"Mr. McMahon, she has to be there for my match." Alberto Del Rio disagrees.

"She is the girlfriend of Derrick not yours. She is going to be by his side whether you like it or not." Vince authorizes.

"Mr. McMahon."

"Alberto, that rematch Derrick got for you, I can easily cancel it if you disagree. I suggest you agree and if you, either of you, go near them you will regret it. Do you understand me?" Alberto dismisses it. "Do you understand?" He yells not respecting the brush off.

"Yes Mr. McMahon." Alberto agrees.

"Good, Layla pack your valuables along with Derrick's. Alberto, you stay with me until she is finish."

"Yes sir." He answers.

* * *

Layla packs both their bags as she follows the ambulance to the hospital in the vehicle provided.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven:

"Hey, how is our champ doing?" Trish enters with Morrison into the hospital room after Raw ended.

Layla, holding Derrick's uninjured arm, looks away from them embarrassed. "Lay, come on we talked about this." He reassures her that this is not her fault.

"What's wrong?" Trish wonders why Layla didn't greet them.

"She blames herself for Alberto's actions because she didn't obey his warnings." Derrick informs as she comforts his girlfriend with his good arm.

"What?" Trish speaks loudly.

"You were right about Alberto threatening her." He divulges. "He warned her that if she didn't let go of me that there will be repercussions." Derrick adds.

"He knows you two are actually a couple and not him and Layla, right?" Derrick nods. "What is his problem then?" Morrison questions.

"I guess he is jealous, I don't know." Derrick shrugs not caring on the reason.

"Next topic." Trish doesn't want to waste any more time on Alberto. "What is the verdict?"

"I have some rip tenons and a dislocated shoulder. They need to surgical repair the tenons." Derrick breaks the news.

"How did the surgery go?" Morrison wonders witnessing the bandage on his arm.

"I was going to wait until Layla had company to ease her nerves, but you two took long to arrive here." He jokingly accuses.

"Well, excuse… me." Trish acts offended. "Everything doesn't revolve around you two." She crosses her arms with a smile moments later.

"It is okay, she got through it, right baby?" Layla looks up with a huge grin for an answer. "Give me a kiss." He requests. She happily obliges with a peck to his lips.

"Gross, it is like witnessing your parents show affection." Trish teases covering both of their eyes.

"Like you two would execute when Layla wasn't involved before." He retaliates.

Trish slightly blushes. "Nevertheless, how long are you staying in this hospital?" Trish, once again, changes the topic.

"A day, since it is late, they won't discharge patients in my condition, even though I have company at home." He informs.

"I guess they will push the title match further until you are healthy." Morrison assumes.

"I don't know I haven't talked to Vince yet." Derrick utters. "If they don't, I will still compete." Derrick decides automatically.

"No." Layla strongly disagrees. "He could hurt you even more." She speaks very concern not wanting her boyfriend to go through surgery again.

"We will speak about my decision on the base of what Vince decides." He says to not commit to anything anymore.

"Okay." She nods accepting this for now.

* * *

The next day, around noon, Derrick is out of the hospital with a sling for his arm. Mr. McMahon called Layla, in the morning, to set up a meeting about the storyline.

"Derrick. Layla." Vince greets at his office. "Please take a seat." He offers.

"Thank you." They sit down with the chairs close together for Layla to hold Derrick's hand. She needs a hand to squeeze to release some of her anxiety.

"First, how is the healing coming?" He wonders.

"Doc said I should be fully healed in about four weeks."

"That is a ball park." Layla adds. "He wants to have him wait another week to make sure it is healed."

"Is this true?" Vince inquires noticing the concern expression on Layla's face.

"Yes sir." He agrees hoping they just post-pone the match and not strip him of the title."

"This news puts a wrench in the storyline, however, I might have an idea. This part was going to proceed further down the line, but with your injury it could work at Payback." Vince contemplates on the concept.

"What do you have in mind?" Derrick intrigue.

"It will involve everyone including Layla and Ricardo." He vaguely exposes.

* * *

Payback:

Derrick and Layla arrive together to the dismay of Alberto. Alberto is disgusted that Layla still picked Derrick with all the warnings he laid out.

For the couple of weeks before, Derrick have been building his strength back in his arm, with Layla as motivation, while Alberto insults and praises what he did to Derrick on Raw each week. He mouth-off that his opponent won't make it to Payback and will win by forfeit. He threw a party the final week to celebrate his victory, which was interrupted by Derrick's best friends. Morrison and Del Rio attack each other to later compete in a match. Of course, using Ricardo Rodriguez as a distraction, Del Rio steals a victory. Del Rio attempts to execute the same plan that he executed on Derrick, however Morrison reverses it. Unfortunately, Alberto escapes with again help from his employee.

"You promise me you will be careful." Layla watches Derrick prepare for the match. Like most title bouts, it is the main event of the pay-per-view.

"I can't promise that with the match being what it is." He speaks deflated that he can't ease her worries.

"I know, can you just lie and say you will be okay?" She smiles hoping he accepts her request.

Derrick stops his stretches. He walks up to his girlfriend. "Will that make you feel better along with no repercussions later? I don't want this backfiring on me in the future." He wonders knowing she just wants to know he will be okay. Although, no doubt, she will probably use it against him.

Layla sighs. "I guess for your own health you shouldn't."

"What I can promise you is that whether I win or lose, I love you. If I reinjure my arm or anything else, nothing will stop my love for you." He expresses his affection for her.

Layla blushes. "I guess that will work for now." She grins. "By the way, I am going to win my match." She breaks some confidential news.

"What match?" He is confused on that she is competing tonight.

"You will find out after your match." She kisses him.

"You, Ms. Layla, you are such a tease." He wraps his arms around her to have a mini make-out session.

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Champ… ion… ship." Justin Roberts announce.

Alberto's entrance music echoes through the arena first. He arrives in a Royce Bentley to honk the horn to acknowledge his presence. He exits the car with a white scarf around his neck along with gold wrestling attire. As he walks down the ramp, fireworks drop behind him. Ricardo sits on the middle rope to let his boss enter the ring.

As Ricardo is massaging his bosses' shoulders, Derrick's theme song _'Invincible'_ echoes next. The crowd goes wild with not seeing him since the attack to his shoulder. The music continues with no sight of Derrick entering the sold-out crowd. The music ends to have it start back up again. Again, Derrick doesn't show up. The crowd is confused that maybe their champion isn't medically cleared to compete to have Alberto grin that this is his prediction.

For a third time, Derrick's music hits to have it changed halfway to _'No Chance',_ Mr. McMahon's theme song. Del Rio grin grows bigger with everyone noticing he has the WWE Championship in hand.

"Here comes the boss, King."

"It seems Derrick couldn't compete having his injury more severe than we thought." King assumes.

"Do you think Derrick surrender the title?"

"We don't know. Maybe so, Mr. McMahon maybe is handing the title to Alberto." Vince enters the ring before he signals for a microphone. "We will find out."

"Hello WWE Universe." He greets. "I am sorry for interrupting this awaiting match, but I have some news. Due to attack Alberto had on Derrick a couple weeks ago, Derrick suffered a dislocated shoulder." The crowd boos. "I know however, his recovery is progressing very well." The crowd cheers. "Now, for the other related news, the reason I have the WWE title is because-" Alberto Del Rio grins even bigger that Vince will hand him the title. "This match is now a ladder match." Alberto grin falls. "The title will be suspended over the ring. The first person to climb the ladder and grab the title will become victorious." Vince announces.

Alberto is about to disagree, although, he remembers that he can now finish what he started a couple weeks ago. Mr. McMahon exit the ring to have Derrick's theme song play for the fourth time. In a few quick moments, the anticipation of him returning is reveal when he comes out in his usually attire all pump up to retain his title. Del Rio doesn't seem impress, especially with the deafening crowd screaming Derrick's name.

"First the challenger, from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, weighing 239 lbs. and is 6 ft. 5 in.; Alberto Del Rio." Justin Roberts starts to introduce the competitors. "Next, from Miami, Florida, weighing 227 lbs. and is 5 ft. 11 in., the WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." He continues.

The referee signals for the bell as Derrick and Alberto lock up to start the match. In no time, ladders become introduce into the match. Del Rio is the first one to introduce the ladder with Derrick performing a baseball slide to have hit Alberto in the face.

Derrick grabs the 15ft. ladder to set it up. Before he attempts to climb it, Del Rio stops him with closed fits. It starts to be a contest on who can take the most punches to the face. To break the cycle, Del Rio smashes Derrick's face into the ladder which disorientates him for a bit. With this, Del Rio climbs up the ladder to have Derrick sweep his opponents feet from under him; he falls hard onto the mat.

Instead of climbing up the ladder, Derrick tries to find small ladder to find two of them. As he throws them into the ring, his opponent gets up to pick the ladder up. Derrick avoids Del Rio's movements to superkick the ladder that ricochets into Alberto's face to have fall to the ground. After that, Derrick positions the small ladder on Alberto's stomach with the second ladder prop beside him. He swings from the far ropes to stand on the small ladder before executing double feet stomp to the other small ladder on Alberto's stomach.

Alberto coughs as Derrick climbs up the ladder. Ricardo, being a faithful employee, pushes the ladder to have Derrick crash to floor outside the ring. Ricardo pats himself on a job well done before he surveys the landscape. He notices he is the only one standing, so he climbs the ladder. He is almost there until a mask person pushes the ladder to have the same fate as Derrick on Ricardo. The mask person hides away as the two competitors start to stand to a vertical basis. Alberto gets up to a vertical basis first witnessing his employee down and hurt. This anger him so he grabs a 10ft. ladder to use as a weapon. He holds the ladder to hit Derrick in the face with it. Every time, Derrick is up, he is knock down by a ladder to a body part. Alberto brings Derrick to the ring to hit him one more time. Moreover, he grabs one of the small ladder to hook it around the injured arm, which has black medical tape around it; he is going to finish what he started.

Alberto gives a grin before performing the arm breaker. His opponent screams in pain as Alberto keeps applying the pressure. After a couple of minutes, Alberto let's go knowing he inflicted enough pain for him to not stop his victory. Before climbing the ladder, he steps on the ladder to inflict more pain. Now, he climbs the ladder unaware that the mask person is setting up two ladders as legs and another ladder across like a table. As the person is about to knock the ladder over, Ricardo grabs the person's leg to prevent that. To the shock to everyone, Layla arrives to slap Ricardo in the face. The mask person pushes the ladder to have Del Rio crash through the ladder table to only have Ricardo just watch in shock being restrain by Layla.

With Ricardo attending to his boss, Layla attends to Derrick who is still favouring his injured arm. She wills him to stand up to climb the ladder before Del Rio. With one arm, Derrick slowly climbs up the ladder as Layla cheers him on. Ricardo witness this to have to try to stop this, but Layla stops him by him tangled in the ropes. She holds his face in the direction of Derrick climbing the ladder to regain his title.

 _'Invincible'_ echoes throughout the arena when Derrick unhooks the title to win the match. "Your winner and still WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." Justin Roberts announces as the referee raises Derrick's hand in victory. Layla hugs her boyfriend along with a big kiss to celebrate as the crowd cheers.

"Well, we have our answer on who that kiss was for." King acknowledge with Layla assisting with Derrick's victory.

"I am sure we don't have the full story yet, King. Also, who is the mask person?" Cole inquires.

Alberto Del Rio, with the help of Ricardo, stands up to notice that he lost. He wonders how could he to have thought he had everything planned. The mask person comes out to confront Del Rio. He argues why it didn't work to his favour, very confused. The mask person shrugs before the person walks to the ring. The person shakes Derrick's hand before revealing it is Trish Stratus. Alberto Del Rio is shock that his ace in the hole doesn't benefit him, but his opponent.

"I guess they got their payback on Alberto." Michael Cole acknowledge.

"They certainly did." Jerry Lawyer smiles.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight:

Derrick and Layla with Trish head backstage all happy on a successful plan to defeat Alberto. Morrison is waiting for them very nervous.

"Hey baby, did you see how we tricked Alberto?" Trish asks until she sees the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Trish…" He gulps. "Sophie is in the hospital." Morrison breaks the news. Trish is frozen speechless on this news.

"The school bus she was on got hit by another car." He continues with Trish still unable to move, but just starts to cry. Morrison hugs her tight as she sobs into chest.

"Is… is she… how is her condition?" Layla wonders as Derrick is speechless as well.

"She was lucky with some cuts and bruises, but then they found some internal bleeding inside when she collapsed on the way to her room." He keeps on breaking bad news to them.

"OMG." Layla gasps. "We need to head there right away." Layla directs.

"Trish and I are going now. We approved it with Vince and he will help us get a plane right away." He informs them rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"I am coming too." Derrick speaks out with nothing on his mind besides Sophie.

"You are in a major storyline you can't leave. Sop will at least have one father with her. After Monday Night Raw, get there as fast as you can." Morrison gives the news to Derrick. He tried to have them take off with them, but it is not possible now.

"But-" Alberto rebuts.

"I will tell her you two are worried about her." Trish quietly speaks. "Let's go." She requests wanting to see her niece already.

"But-"

"You are the champion you need to be here. Soph will understand." Trish smiles.

They all head to the airstrip to have Morrison and Trish board the plane. "We bought this at the gift shop we hope she loves it." Layla hands it to Trish.

Trish takes the bear in a boxer outfit for Layla. "Our #1 fighter." Trish reads.

"Yup, with everything she has been through in such a young age, she is a fighter." Derrick explains.

"She will love this from both of you." Trish mentions.

"Tell her we will be there as soon as we can." Layla utters as she hugs Trish.

"I will." She hugs back before Morrison helps her up the stairs to the plane.

* * *

Derrick and Layla enter their hotel room. On the ride there, Derrick has been quiet looking out the window worried about Sophie.

"Baby, do you want to talk about it?" She offers knowing how much he loves Sophie.

"Lay, I need to talk to you about something." He looks down to the floor it is time to reveal his past relationships with Sophie's mother.

"Okay, is it about why Morrison called you Sophie's father?" Layla casually asks.

Morrison expression gives the answer away. "You caught that, didn't you?"

Layla nods. "Yes, it is about that and how I become a father, well co-father to her."

"Morrison is the other co-father." Layla speak in shock regretting the tone afterwards.

"Yes."

"Proceed." She sits on the bed intrigue.

"Umm…" He wonders which part is the best place to start. "You know that I met Trish through John Morrison, right?" Layla nods. "During our rare days off from work, Trish's family invited us to a barbecue. Everything was going along well with meeting her family for the first time."

"Okay." Layla utters not seeing the reason for this yet.

"I met Sophie's mother and father."

"Wait, I thought you are co-fathers with Morrison." Layla looks puzzled.

"We are just not the biological father." He explains. "We became great friends quick." He adds.

"Continue." She ponders the words.

"After two months of friendship, the father left them with nothing. I mean only whatever they had in Sophie's mother bank account is what they had left, which was $2,000. She was just a part-time waitress back then with the father having the most money."

"Why did he leave?" Layla inquires on why he would leave a sweet family.

"They don't know. According to what she explained at the time, he just left without notice. She can't think of any reason." He recalls the conversation the day after he left during the night.

"What a scum bag?"

"I agree." He shakes his head disgusted. "Since she couldn't afford both house and car, she moved in with Trish to keep the car. We got to know each other better while Sophie looks up to me as a father figure."

"That's good." She is proud to have him and Morrison step up.

"Yeah, that father figure turn me into have feelings for her. I wanted to help her with this burden. I would hear it is her voice how tired she will be working double shifts to move out. She didn't want to mooch over her sister's house forever. One day, she showed up to my hotel suite visibly upset. She couldn't take anymore overtime." Derrick pause to see if Layla would want to hear this.

"I will be fine, continue." She assures him.

"Okay… she wanted to take it away. I assured her that I can't be that guy. I didn't want it to be awkward with Trish. She took the hint that day, but there was one time where she took me off guard. She pushed me into the bathroom during a family gathering and start kissing me. I tried to assure her that this is wrong, she is quite strong and stubborn like we are."

"You cave in." She predicts the next part.

"Yes." He admits. "That was until Trish found us out." Layla raises an eyebrow. "She was waiting for the bathroom with only have one bathroom in the house."

"What did she say?" Layla assume Trish would be pissed to take advantage of her sister's state.

"She slapped me, well they both did." Layla tries not to laugh. "Slaps are painful. Anyways, after Trish being mad at me for two weeks, she approved our relationship. I explained that we weren't in a relationship, she was just upset wanting someone to care, to take away the pain."

"Did she buy it?"

"Not until her sister explain the whole situation. Trish assured her that she doesn't need a man because she has a family that loves her. She actually 'volunteered' us to be the actual fathers to Sophie which I didn't mind." He air-quote volunteer to save his behind if Layla repeats this to Trish. She likes to think that she bugged them both to help her sister.

"So officially, in document, you are Sophie's fathers?" Layla clarifies.

"No written document just verbal certification. Sophie approved it with a hug and an excitable scream." They laugh at loud she can be.

"How about now? Are you two still… do you still have feelings for each other?" Layla inquires not wanting to get her heartbroken.

"No, we are friends. She gave me the approval that you are the one, which I knew already." Layla blushes. "I always knew, but it is great to hear it."

"It is." She walks up to him. "You are amazing helping Sophie not be raise without any father figures in her life. She will grow up to know that not all men have her and her mother alone. For you admitting that, you have some major points in my column which is a turn-on." She informs him.

"Oh yeah, that is a turn-on. You know we should be celebrating." He grins. This conversation eases his guilt.

"As much as I want to, I will wait until Sophie is out of the woods." She stops his plans.

"That would be better, how about we sleep naked to ease off some tension?" He suggests having those feelings to just take her way to her favourite place.

"I don't think it would work, but I would love to sleep naked with you." She agrees on his suggestion and not the timing.

* * *

"We have been pushed to the opening segment." Layla reads at the arena.

"Mr. McMahon wants you two to head over to the hospital as soon as possible, so you two are opening the show." Talent Relations informs them.

"Thanks."

"Send your appreciation to Vince when you see him." He advises not having the boss accept this often.

"We will."

Derrick and Layla, holding hands, wait for Derrick's theme song to play to present the start of being the power couple.

 _'Invincible'_ hits as the crowd roars at witnessing their still champion. They whistle and cheer to congratulate not only the victory, but the relationship.

"Hello WWE Universe." Derrick greets. "I want you to meet my gorgeous girlfriend, Layla." He introduces to have the crowd cheer again. "You see Alberto thought he could outsmarted me, but I outsmarted him. If you haven't seen Payback, the masked person that was supposed to be on his side was on my side. We got our payback for all the threats, attacks, and abuse he cause us. Alberto, we are done with you and have already moved on." He takes care of that business.

"That is right." Layla starts. "We are going to the new top couple of this company. I am challenging for the Divas Title. I don't care if I must earn it or whoever is champion, I will be the new Divas Champion. When I do, my boyfriend-" She pecks his lips. "And I will own Monday Night Raw." She grins.

"Wow, bold words for the newly self-announced power couple." Jerry Lawyler mentions.

"They have the skills to back them up." Cole acknowledges.

* * *

"Sweetie, look who is here to visit." Sophie's mother mentions at the hospital.

Layla and Derrick arrive to have Sophie's eyes lighten up. "Auntie Layla and Papa Derrick." She squeals.

"Hey, how is our little fighter?" Derrick kisses her forehead.

"All better, the doctors showed me on my bear where I'm been cut so I know." Sophie informs him.

"Wow, why don't I get that special treatment." He jokingly pouts.

"Next time, I will make sure they do." She promises.

"You are sweet."

"So, are you going to tell me the news?" She wonders lifting both her eyebrows. "You didn't tell me that you are officially a couple both inside and outside the ring." She explains.

"I thought you know with your aunt being a big mouth." He whispers, although loud enough for his best friend to hear.

"Hey, she found out through watching Raw." Trish defends.

"Right, I am sure." He smiles as Sophie giggles at their banter.

"How long are you here for?" Layla changes the subject.

"Two more days, they want to know that they didn't miss anything with the surprise internal bleeding before."

"How about your classmates?" Layla also concern for the families of the other children.

"I was one of the lucky ones. Mommy and I made cards for all my classmates." She looks over to her mother who nods.

"That is very sweet of you." Derrick feels proud that they are raising her right.

"I learn from the best." Layla smiles at her parents.

* * *

Two days later, Derrick and Layla are back on the road. Sophie is at home resting and they promise to visit soon.

"You know… we haven't celebrated your victory yet." Layla mentions casually.

"You are right we haven't." Derrick agrees with a smirk. "We need to resolve that."

"Yes, very soon." She agrees with having the celebration sooner like right now.

"I say we rent a room at the next hotel to accomplish that." Derrick requests.

"Sounds like a plan." Layla agrees very excited.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine:

5 miles after they agreement, Derrick parks into a motel parking lot.

"Here, really." Layla asks looking at a dark, old motel.

"We agreed the next hotel we come across." Derrick recalls their agreement.

"I know I just I don't feel comfortable showing our love here." She looks around with only a handful of people staying at the motel. "I think there is a reason people pass this place." She moves closer to her boyfriend.

"Okay." He says disappointed. "Let's go." He walks to the car with her closely by his side.

"Next one no excuses." Derrick buckles his seat belt.

"Absolutely, no-"

"Leaving so soon." A strange, most likely, a regular customer speaks. "We love having celebrities stop here." He gives a creepy grin.

Derrick just speeds off for an answer gratefully thanking Layla that she expresses her concern about her discomfort.

Layla looks at him all smug like. "Okay, you were right." He admits.

"You know not everything I do prevents you to have a wonderful time, although most of the time it does." She mentions with him always thinking she like to tease him about his urges.

"How do I know?" He questions.

"You trust me to give you real actions like today. When we went to the car, I never left your side. You know I am an independent woman." She gives him some tops.

"Gotcha." He nods in understanding.

* * *

They drive another 10 miles already in the city for the Monday Night Raw. "So much for our celebration." Derrick sighs hoping they would celebrate earlier.

"Hey." She holds his hand. "We will have our celebration." She kisses his hand.

"I am not giving up yet." She winks.

"What do you have planned?" Derrick ask intrigued, however slightly feared on this plan of hers.

"You have to wait." She smiles.

They get to the hotel where all the superstars are staying for the night. They are in the same city for both Raw and Smackdown.

"Reservation for Layla for three nights." Layla tells the receptionist.

"Three nights, what is the extra night for?" Derrick wonders.

"Just let it be a surprise, please." She pouts wanting to treat him.

"Okay." He says for now.

"Here you go, enjoy your stay." The receptionist hands her two swipe cards.

* * *

Layla guides them to the 10th floor. She opens the room to have a beautiful smile with a gorgeous view of the city.

"Wow, Vince really paid for us to stay here." He is surprise that he gets the sweet suite.

"No silly." Layla chuckles. "I paid for this." She reveals. "I want to have and romantic suite for our celebration. We are the only room on this side of the hotel. A max of three rooms are on this floor, we can be as loud as we want." She smirks.

"So, the reason you didn't like the motel was because you reserve this suite for us?" He asks for the real reason for rejecting the motel.

"No, I really didn't feel comfortable sharing our love there." She sticks to her complaint of the motel. Also, you didn't see that the owner had cameras in each room." She reveals.

"What?" Derrick shock.

"Yup, if you look behind him to the left, you can see people in their room through cameras. I did not want to give him a free show."

"Thank you for speaking out your complaints." He kisses her.

"You're welcome." She utters kissing him back.

"Shall we start the celebration?" Derrick wiggles his eyebrows.

"I am going to shower before we head to the arena." She mentions.

"Why, don't we have-" He looks at his watch. "Wow, it is that time already."

"Yup, care to join me." She strips off her shirt and throws it at him.

"You don't have to ask." He follows her into the exquisite bathroom with a shower as a big as a bedroom.

* * *

Layla and Derrick finally step out of the shower an hour and half later. "I think that is the best shower I've had." Derrick hugs her from behind.

"Oh yeah." She utters. "Too bad we don't have enough time to continue it to the bedroom." She sadly divulges.

"There is always afterwards. We can shower and make love anywhere you want." He promises.

"You have a mission mister to make this the best night of my life." She gives him a mission to concur.

"Oh, tonight won't be the best night of your life." Layla turns back annoyed. "When I marry you and I will, you will have the best wedding, reception, and the best sex you ever had." He promises again.

"I will hold you to that." Layla hoping patiently for that moment.

"You are not freak out of me proposing marriage." He wonders.

"No, I want to marry you. When the time is right, we will." She turns around to kiss him.

The kiss intensifies to have Layla lifted onto the counter. "One more." He suggests lifting her towel upwards.

"One more." She agrees as she wraps her legs around him. Derrick smiles as he swiftly enters here.

* * *

Layla's theme song plays as the crowd roars in cheers. She walks down by herself. "Hello WWE Universe." She greets. "I am here for my opportunity to earn or grant a WWE Divas title shot." She mentions the reason she is out here. "Please, I would like an answer." She politely requests.

Stephanie's music plays. "Layla, you can't come out here and demand an opportunity at the Diva's title." She lays down the rules.

"I am willingly to earn it if that suits your approval." Layla utters unintimated.

"Okay, do you want to earn your shot to be #1 contender?"

"Yes."

"Every week until the next pay-per-view, you will compete in a single match against a diva of my choosing. You must win every match to earn your shot at the title." Stephanie lays down the conditions.

"I accept." Layla automatically agrees that earning her shot is much more satisfying than give the opportunity off the bat.

"I am not finished." Layla's confidence annoys Stephanie, so she will make it has difficult as she can. "If you lose just one, you will have no opportunities for a year." She includes.

"Bring. It. On." Layla emphasizes each word before dropping the microphone to leave.

This boils Stephanie's blood. "Where are you going, your first match starts now." She grins.

* * *

Layla awaits her opponent. Rosa Mendez's theme song plays. Layla is surprise by this waiting for a more difficult opponent. Rosa does her regular entrance. Afterwards, Lilian Garcia introduces the competitors before the referee signals for the bell.

The match starts off with a lock-up in the middle of the ring. Layla puts a headlock on Rosa to gain control. However, Rosa reverses it as she pushes Layla to the ropes for a clothesline. Rosa celebrates at taken down her opponent. Layla stands up to interrupt the celebration. She does a snapback neck breaker before she swings to the ropes for a drop kick to the back. She goes for a cover which ends in only a one-count. Layla doesn't give Rosa any time to recover with her hitting her with the layout. She goes for the cover for the victory.

"Your winner, Layla." Lilian Garcia announces as the referee raises her hand.

"Well done, Layla." Stephanie appears on the titantron. "You seem surprise on your opponent tonight. Don't worry, I will give you better competition in the weeks to come. Enjoy your victory now, see you next week." She grins.

* * *

Layla is back out with Derrick. They are at the commentary table to witness who will be the #1 contender for Derrick's championship.

"Welcome guys." King greets as the competitors enter the ring.

"You don't greet the future power couple like that." Michael Cole utters disappointed.

"Sorry, King doesn't recognize greatness a lot."

"It is alright Cole, we appreciate being offered to join the table." Layla answers not wanting any animosity.

"Congratulation on your victory against Rosa Mendez earlier." King congrats.

"Thank you, I never underestimate an opponent because this is just the beginning."

"Layla, are you worried you must face Trish, your friend?" Cole inquires.

"I have thought about it and we have talked about it. We are going to give the universe a show if or when it comes to that. She is not an easy opponent and I know we will both try our best." She replies.

"What do you think about that, Derrick?" King asks.

"My girl wants to be Divas' champion. No one is going to stand in the way of that. I know if she competes for the chance, it will be more satisfying to earn it than given it. When she does, she will definitely be victorious in beating Kelly Kelly for the Divas' title." Derrick having complete confidence in his girlfriend.

"That is sweet." King awes in their confidence in one in other.

At the end of the match, Miz wins the match. "Well Cole, we have a rematch from Wrestlemania." Jerry Lawyer acknowledge.

"You are right, King. I can't wait for it."

Miz trash talks Derrick while Derrick just raises his WWE Championship.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Derrick and Layla are on the floor, sweaty trying to control their breathing.

"That was amazing." Derrick compliments.

"Worth the wait, right?" Layla snuggles up to him.

"Most definitely, you know how to please a man." He wraps an arm around her.

"I know how to please my boyfriend not any man." She corrects. "I want to always make you happy." She includes.

"You make me happy." He expresses. "When you are happy, I am happy. The real reason I agreed to the break is to make you happy. I wanted to give you what you wanted." He admits.

"I guess we both had good intentions for the other, but didn't consider our own feelings." Layla recalls the situation with both concern for each other.

"You are right." He agrees pecking her lips.

"Derrick?" Layla speaks.

"Yah." He turns his head to look at her.

"Were your serious about marrying me?" She wonders hoping he doesn't take it wrong.

"Definitely, I want to marry you in the future. I love you and never want to be without you." He assures her of his decision. "I have said this before and will repeat it all the time if I have to… Layla you are the missing piece I needed. You are the person that gets me like no other. You-" He is interrupted by her lips on his.

"Enough talking I want to show each other how much we love each other." Layla sinks down him as she moans at how deep he is.

Derrick ponders on a rebut, but declines himself. He lifts them over to have him on top. "Are you ready?" He wonders stalling to tease her. He loves to tease to see how far she will wait for him.

"Always ready." She wraps her legs around him to have him a bit deeper. Before he moves, he kisses her neck to double the pleasure in every part of her body. This time Layla wraps her arms around his head to have him in gulf in her. Feeling as close as they can be, Derrick slowly pumps in and out her. Each movement is precise and filled with tenderness and love. Layla rubs her hands all over his back, to the rhythm of his thrusts, while Derrick synchronizes his kisses and smooth thrusts. The tempo and the speed doesn't change to have Layla almost feel the climax coming.

"Oh, I am going to cum." Layla whispers in his ear.

"Oh, please do I love it when you constrict against me. I can feel how deep and tight you are." He groans already feeling the movement. "I just want to go crazy and give you the best night of your life." He groans again not wanting to release yet.

"You will fall to your urges which I love. I love how you control and give me a ride, you always take me for a ride in any position." She winks trying to hold on a bit longer.

"No doubt about that, however you will fall much quicker." He continues to pump at the same speed, but adds his thumb to rub her sensitive flesh.

She moans. "No fair, I… am… I am going to…" No sound comes after as she feels her juices cover Derrick's member as he keeps going.

"Cover me, I love all of it." He whispers not stopping to enjoy all of her.

Layla comes down from her high. "Do you always have to be that perfect?" She asks. No matter how long or sweet their moments are, he always gets her to cover him in her juices a couple of times.

"I am not perfect I just know how to pleasure my girlfriend like you are to me." He shrugs to not make it a big deal.

"Well, I want to continue until you fill me to the brim. I don't care if it takes us all night or day." She requests never getting enough.

"Whatever to make my girlfriend happy." He changes positions to have her sitting in his lap, crossed legged. This is one of their favourites with how close and deep again Derrick can be.

"Stop." Layla interrupts.

Derrick is confused. "What's wrong?"

"I want to try something new." She stands up.

"Okay."

Layla guides him up. She places him on a chair, his left foot on the chair with his other leg beside him on the side of the chair. She comes in with the back to him as she has one leg over the leg on the chair. She then bends forward to have her butt close to him. Layla licks her fingers to moist the area to turn Derrick on even though it is not needed.

"No need." He thrusts into her as she screams loud at this new position. With how much pleasure she feels, Derrick pulls her up as he rubs her clit in rhythm circles.

"Oh… oh keep going don't stop." She lays her head on his shoulder letting him take full control.

"Never, I never want to leave you unsatisfied."

"I am never satisfied because I always want more. I want more of you forever." She confesses before just enjoying their moment.

* * *

They enter the arena with huge grins on their faces. "You two seem extremely happy today." Trish notices.

"We are." Layla giggles feeling his hand rub her skin.

"No details, please." Morrison suggests.

"I agree." Trish agrees disgusted.

"We will see you two later then." Derrick mentions guiding them to the dressing room.

"What did we do to him?" Morrison inquires not seeing Derrick like this.

"We gave him the missing part of his heart and life. We help him find a true love like we are." Trish answers hugging him.

"We did, didn't we?" He is proud to have made his best friend happy.

* * *

Layla is out in the ring. She is waiting for her opponent for tonight. Stephanie's theme song plays next. "Hello Layla, are you ready for your opponent tonight?" Layla nods. "Okay, here is your opponent." She introduces.

Beth Phoenix's theme son plays. "Her opponent from Buffalo, New York; the Glamazon, Beth Phoeniz." Lilian Garcia announces. This opponent worries Layla knowing how tough Beth is, she is one of the strongest Diva in the WWE today. Stephanie whispers advice to Beth before she heads to the ring.

The Glamazon does her usual entrance. When the referee rings the bell, Beth Phoenix attacks Layla showing no mercy.

"Man, Beth Phoenix pounding away at Layla. The pep talk from Stephanie really fired her up." Jerry Lawyler commentates.

"I saw she is providing a beating to prove to everyone to not cross the boss. Remember, Layla has to win every match to earn a chance for the Divas title." Cole mentions.

"Yes, however Stephanie made it look easy last week, no offence to Rosa. Rosa is a good competitor, but not she isn't the Glamazon." Jerry states.

"You are right, King." Michael Cole agrees.

Back in the ring, Beth is still in control. She toes with Layla as Layla tries to gain offence. She kicks Beth in the stomach, but it is answer with a knee from Beth to her own stomach for Beth Phoenix to gain control. She grabs her hair as she speaks some harsh words to her before smashing her face to the ring mat.

"Layla needs to use her speed because she can't overpower the Glamazon."

"Yup, but she needs to gain control first."

In the corner, Layla kicks Beth in the face which angers the Glamazon. She runs towards her opponent to have Layla move to let her hit the ring post. She rolls up Beth for a near fall. She is now on the offensive, to stay there, she kicks Beth in the head to cover her again to have her kick out again.

"Almost close for Layla, she needs to keep this in the fast pace." Cole advises.

Layla continues to perform any moves to keep her opponent down; kicks to the stomach, leg sweeps, etc. The plan seems to work until Beth uses her strength to her advantage. Beth grabs Layla who is on the rope trying to execute a crossbody. She side-slams Layla to the ring mat. To continue to deliver a message, Beth doesn't go for the pin, she picks her opponent to stretch her body in half on her shoulders. The referee asks Layla if she wants to quit, but she refuses. Beth stretches her body further as Layla screams in pain.

"It doesn't look good for Layla, right now." Cole acknowledges.

"Yup, although we do know that Layla is a fighter." Jerry Lawyer roots Layla to beat Beth.

Layla wiggles and tries to kick and punch Beth to let go. It is ineffective until one hits Beth in the nose. It fazes Beth momentarily until she back press Layla on her shoulders. The Glamazon checks her nose for any damage as Layla uses the ropes to steady herself. Beth charges to her opponent to have Layla pull the top rope to have Beth fly over the top rope. This gives Layla time for a breather. Being smart as the referee counts to 10, Layla tries and succeed to keep her opponent out of the ring. With the referee, almost to the 10-count, she gives Beth a dropkick to Beth hit her face on the ring.

"10." The referee finishes the count to signal for the bell.

"Your winner, Layla." Lilian Garcia announces.

"Well, Layla uses her brains to beat the strong Glamazon." Cole impress.

"Yes, she knew her options to not outpower Beth."

* * *

Backstage, Stephanie is not impress to her this is a weak victory for her. She knows that Layla found a way to win without a pin-fall victory. Steph ponders that she needs to confirm the rules of this opportunity. She smirks before she heads to the gorilla to congratulate Layla.

"Congrats my girl." Derrick hugs her. Every match they have they are always waiting to congratulate each other.

"Thank you, it wasn't easy." She appreciates knowing this was not an easy task.

"I know Beth Phoenix is a beast, however you outwitted her at the end. You kept her from beating the 10-count. I am so proud of you." Derrick pecks her lips.

"You should be proud." Steph interrupts. "Very smart to utilize the count out to win this match." She acts all smug.

"Thank you." Layla appreciates knowing it is a hollow congrats.

"It was smart, although if it was a pin fall only victory, you would have been beaten. I know you couldn't beat Beth with a pin fall, so next week, the only way you win is in the ring. You can't use a count out or disqualification to win the match. You must pin your opponent to secure the victory next week." Stephanie adds more stipulation.

"Do you know what, Stephanie?" She steps up to her.

"What?" Stephanie doesn't back down.

"You bring any stipulation you want. The victory and your expression, when I win, are the fire I need to beat anyone you make me face. I will fight and earn this title shot." She speaks with confidence.

"Derrick, let's go." She walks away to have Derrick follow her.

"My girlfriend is a badass which is such a turn on." Derrick compliments as they get ready for bed.

"I just defended myself. No one speaks or talks down to me like I don't matter. I am as good as the rest of the Divas." She explains.

"You are and she is just jealous. Do you want to know why? She is jealous of how sexy you are." He pecks her bare shoulder.

"Really, I am a sexy girlfriend." She does a simple dance movement.

"Absolutely." He kisses her neck. "Plus, she knows you will outwit her just like you did tonight. Stephanie will think with her emotions, her anger, while you think with your mind. No matter what she gives you as an opponent, you will figure a way to victory." He raises her confidence.

"I will and will defeat Kelly Kelly for the title. We are going to be the power couple of the company." He reminds her.

"You bet." Derrick agrees as they head to their bed to sleep.

* * *

They wake up to have Trish and Derrick look at them. "What the freak guys?" Derrick yells startled. "How did you two get in here?" He catches his breath.

"We asked the maid making up a story that you two are in trouble." Trish divulge their sneak in ways.

"Why?" Derrick loves his best friends, although sometimes they annoy him with unexpected visits.

"We are bored, plus we haven't seen you two in a while." Trish gives a simple excuse.

"What if Layla and I were naked?" Derrick mentions.

Trish looks at Morrison who looks away to give no help. "I took the chance, but you two aren't." She speaks knowing the truth.

"How do you know we aren't?" Derrick crosses his arms. Trish points to Layla whose blanket doesn't cover her back. "Oh, well you two got lucky." He forgot that she uses his shirt.

"Apparently, you didn't." Morrison teases.

"Did you?" Derrick fires back. Morrison looks away again embarrassed.

"Exactly. Moreover, we missed you two too. This storyline wants us to show the fans we are a couple with a lot of media appearance. To make it right, let us spend this day together."

"Great, I can't wait. You two get dress and we will wait for you in the lobby." Trish requests getting off the bed.

"Okay, when Layla wakes up we will get ready." Trish nods to leave with Morrison.

"They bought it." Layla opens an eye when the door closed.

"Yup." Derrick chuckles. "Shall we continue?" He brings her close to tease her being close to her entrance.

"I would like to, but you agreed to a whole day to catch up with our friends. Now, we must get ready, mister." She pulls off the remaining covers.

"Fine, let's go." He grunts regretting his decision not to hang out with his friends, but having it all day and so early.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one:

They all at the Pancake house to enjoy a group breakfast.

"So, you won't forget us, will you Derrick?" Trish wonders in a kid's voice.

"What do you mean?" Derrick eats a piece of his pancake.

"You are a main eventer now, you both are. You might forget us middle cards." Trish explains further.

"Trish." Derrick places his fork and knife down.

"I knew it they will leave. This is a goodbye day." Trish assumes as she sniffles.

"Morrison." He speaks to have his best friend provide help.

"Trish, sweetheart, we need to let him explain. Since this is the last time we will eat together, we should-"

"You two are so dramatic." Derrick rolls his eyes.

"Thank you." Trish appreciates with a smile. "Layla, you look confuse." She acknowledges her facial expression.

Layla shakes her head. "I am just wondering on my opponent for next week."

"Why?" Trish inquires.

"Every diva is available, including you." She points to her.

"You think Stephanie will order me to compete with you. Didn't we speak about this in the past?" Trish inquires thinking that they have discuss this already.

"We did I just don't want this to affect us. Anything can happen in the heat of the moment." She restates her concern.

"We promise each other to try our best, no favours. We agreed to put on the best match of the night. Win or else, you are still my besite." She assures her.

"Okay." She speaks softly. Trish stands up to start cutting Layla's pancakes in pieces. "What… what are you doing?" Layla looks at her puzzled. There is no answer as Trish is not cutting hers. "Trish, what are you-" Trish places half of her on Layla's and Layla's on hers.

"We each have half chocolate and half blueberry. This is a food contract that if Stephanie orders me to compete with you, we give it our all. We don't back down to spare each other's feelings. Deal." She offers not wanting to revisit this topic again.

Layla looks at Derrick who nods for assurance. She then looks at Morrison who shrugs his shoulders. Trish nudges him in the side to change his opinion to a definite nod.

Layla chuckles at this. "Okay, a food bond." She agrees.

"Great, take a piece of each type of pancake." They proceed with the task. "Okay, next you dip the pancakes in the syrup." They both dip the two pieces in syrup. "And the final you… guys open your mouth." Derrick and Morrison reluctantly do the action. "We feed them the pieces." Trish continues the food contract. Layla and Trish feed their boyfriends the pancake. As they chew and swallow the food, Trish smirks at this.

"That's it." Layla notices this is quite simple.

"Yup, our boyfriends are the binding factor. If we break this food contract, they are the ones to blame." Trish concludes to reveal she trick them. Derrick and Morrison start to choke on their food.

"What?" Layla needs more clarification.

"If we eat the pieces, we are solely responsible, however they ate the pieces. They are co-responsible as well." She reveals her trick openly.

Layla just giggles again. "We got them."

"Really." Derrick speaks upset along with Morrison.

"Come on we just want you to join and not be left out. We are only concern about our men." Layla explains with a cute face.

Derrick tries not to give in right away. If he does, it gives her the advantage. Layla waits as Trish now executes the same tactic. Morrison, with more practice with this, it is easier for him to just ignore the face; he continues to eat his pancakes. Derrick picks up this strategy until Layla rubs his leg.

"Okay." Derrick gives in. The touch brings him back to just wanting to be in bed all day with Layla today.

"Thank you." Layla pecks his cheek. Derrick smiles as Layla moves closer to him to eat their pancakes.

Trish continue to wait for her result. Morrison continues to eat his pancakes until he taps his cheek for a peck. This time it is Trish who ignores the signal. Morrison just taps his cheek again. Trish sighs as she gives in to give him a peck. Morrison moves his head to have her kiss him on the lips.

"You have my approval." He accepts with a smirk. Trish lightly pushes him which doesn't affect him. He just gives a peck to his girlfriend before returning to his meal. Trish blushes as Layla and Derrick just smile at their interaction.

* * *

They are back at the hotel after a successful group day. After the breakfast, they explored the city. They travelled to all the attractions and main destinations. The men won stuffed animals for their girlfriends at the fair while the girls promise to win something for them. They are at a restaurant now for dinner. Layla has her head-on Derrick's should while Trish sits in Morrison's lap.

"That was a fun day, we should participate in those events again." Trish suggests loving these special days they have off.

"You only suggest it because you defeat us each time." Layla mentions.

"I can't help it. Besides that, we should really visit again as a group." Trish seriously suggests.

"We should." Layla agrees. "Now, we promise you men to win something for you."

"You did." Derrick remembers.

"We entered a dancing competition. The winner wins their men a fabulous getaway to any vacation stop in the world. When we win, you two men pick the destination." Layla happily reveals.

"You two are going to dance in front of everyone to win." The women nod. "What kind of moves do you two have prepared?" They both raise their eyebrow.

"Some moves from my basketball dancer days, I taught Trish some moves." Layla informs.

"You did." Morrison grins.

"Yup, supposedly we are both flexible." Layla mentions which makes Derrick gulp. "I hope to use that skill soon." She promises.

"I hope so." Derrick smiles back.

* * *

Derrick is at ringside scouting his opponent, the Miz. The Miz is facing one of the tag team championships, Evan Bourne. The Miz almost got defeated a few times with his focus on Derrick. Unfortunately for Evan Bourne, Miz refocuses to execute the Skull Crushing Finale to pick up the victory.

Derrick claps his hands to congratulate his opponent on his victory. Miz shouts some harsh words at him as well as invite him to the ring. Never to back out from a challenge, Derrick climbs the steps to enter the ring. They stand face to face to each other. Derrick raises the title to show that the championship isn't leaving him any time soon. Miz breaks off the gaze first to head back to the stage. Derrick waits for Miz to leave before hyping up the crowd. This is a mistake because Miz runs back to attack him from behind. He executes the Skull Crushing Finale before raising the title over his head.

* * *

Layla concern waits for Derrick at their usually spot. "I am fine Layla." Derrick immediately assures her. She hugs him with always having doubt in the back of her mind that a bad movement could cause severe damage. She knows they will get injured, but doesn't means she shouldn't care.

"Whatever happens next, we are the power couple of our own minds." He kisses her forehead. Of course, her opponent is not mention, but a warning to be prepared. With today being the last Raw before the pay-per-view, Stephanie will bring the toughest, physical draining match for her.

"Thank you." She sighs accepting the hug from her boyfriend.

* * *

 _'Nasty Girl'_ plays as the crowd roars. "This match is set for one fall." Layla does her usually entrance until she is attack from behind by Beth Phoenix. She throws her against the barricades, the steel steps, and glam slams her on the ring floor.

"What is this, Cole? Layla has her final match to earn her Divas title shot." King surprise.

"I guess Beth didn't enjoy that defeat last week." Cole acknowledge not having an answer.

"No, this is a favour from our boss Stephanie." On cue, Stephanie's music plays.

"Speak of the devil." Jerry rolls his eyes.

"Oh Layla, I hope you are okay." She speaks to a knockout Layla. "You see Beth doesn't take defeat lightly. I am sorry for her actions. Since the pay-per-view is this Sunday, I have a major match for you. You will compete in a gauntlet match starting now. If you don't compete, you forfeit and lose your chance for the Divas title. Your first opponent is…"

Eve Torres' music plays. She argues a bit with Stephanie until she just orders her to compete against Layla. Eve walks down to the ring to a still knocked out Layla. She brings Layla into the ring to have the referee ring the bell. Eve looks back at Stephanie who waits for her decision. Stephanie has a back-up plan in case this fails. Eve turns Layla on her back for a pin. Layla kicks out at the last minute on pure intuition. This puts a smile on Eve face as she shrugs to Stephanie.

Stephanie signals for her back-up, Beth Phoenix, Natayla, and Maryse to join Eve and Layla in the ring. Layla is awake being check on by Eve.

Beth and Natayla attack Layla as Maryse holds Even to witness this onslaught. The referee is ordered not to signal for the bell to end the match. After they feel Layla is knock out again, Maryse let's go of Eve to force her to pin Layla. Once again, Layla manages to kick out with instincts alone. Frustrated, Stephanie signals Michelle McCool to join the fun. They inflict more pain to not have Layla kick out to lose her opportunity. Again, the henchwoman force Eve to pin Layla.

"Wait." Stephanie calls out. She heads to the back to bring out a reluctant Trish to the ring. Stephanie orders Trish to cover her best friend for the cover. Trish refuses immediately.

"If you don't want to, girls you know what to do." Stephanie orders. They attack Eve as Trish watches. When they kick Eve outside the ring, they turn their attention to Trish. "So, what is your answer?" Stephanie asks.

"Trish weighs her options with the condition of her best friend and Eve. She nods in agreement to cover Layla. Trish takes her time to have Beth push her which Trish stands up to confront Beth. The Glamazon doesn't back down with Natayla and Michelle behind Trish to wait to attack her. Trish just sucks it up as she kneels to cover Layla. Trish lifts Layla's leg to be caught in a roll up to get the victory. Everyone is in shock. Trish and Eve take Layla out of the ring before Stephanie reacts to the events. Trish and Eve smile as their boss seethes that again she is outsmarted.

"No. No. No." Stephanie speaks angrily. "You still have a match against all the Divas." She authorizes. "Eve, Trish bring her back or else you two will be fired. Even and Trish look at each other not wanting to be fired, so they head back before Vince's music plays.

"Steph, don't act like a whiny child. Layla achieve all the steps to earn her title. She won every match you present to her, without any help, so she deserves the title shot. So, this Sunday, Layla will face Kelly Kelly for the Divas title. There will be no interference from anyone including you Steph." He warns. "Any interference will result in consequences. Congrats Layla." He concludes as he heads back to the backstage area.

Trish and Eve smiles before they both guide Layla to the back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two:

Today is the day, pay-per-view day. The future power couple have a big night today. Derrick has his match against The Miz for the WWE Championship. Layla has her deserved title shot against Kelly Kelly. Derrick and Layla are in different locker rooms to concentrate on their own matches. They both agreed how important this night is. If they both come out champs after tonight, their era of being the new power couple can commence.

"Hey Bestie." Trish enters Layla's locker room.

"Hey Trish." Layla stops stretching noticing her presence. "What's up?"

"How are you feeling?" She sits on the couch. Her and Morrison don't have much on storyline purposes; they have a couple of match here and there.

"Nervous, but confident. I have earned this opportunity to compete for the title." She is proud to earn this opportunity.

"I am glad however I want to know how you feel physically. It is only been a week since your beaten from Stephanie's henchwomen." She rolls her eyes at the women.

"I am fine Trish. I feel fine." She assures her best friend.

"I know you better than that. I see how difficult some of you stretching are to execute I don't want you to over push yourself." Trish concern.

"Truth, I am not 100%, but I am going to compete. All our efforts to defeat Stephanie should be worth something. I want to witness the expression on her face when I am declared the winner." Layla focus on this task.

"You just be careful because you don't want them to attack you again before or after the match." Trish express her concern again.

"Don't worry, Mr. McMahon assure me that there will be no interferences without any consequences." Layla repeats his words from last Monday.

"He states that only for the match itself." Trish recalls her own words that their Chairman spoke.

"Trish, I will be fine not to worry." She smiles.

"Okay." She nods still nervous.

"Come here." Layla hugs her best friend.

"Everyone decent in here." Morrison enters with his hand covering his eyes.

"You know we are in different locker rooms." Derrick shakes his head.

"You never know with you two. You two are worse than us." He pecks through to make sure.

"Is that jealously because some isn't getting any?" He chuckles.

"Hey, I get plenty." Morrison defends.

"Really, I can call Trish to confirm that." He unlocks his phone.

"Do you always have to bust me?" He crosses his arms upset.

"It is fun. Anyway, what's up? You came to give me a confidence boost." He wonders preparing his gear for tonight.

"If your ego gets bigger, it might explode." He teases. "No, I am here to wish you luck. You know The Miz and he knows you, so just be aware of that." He advises. "He will cheat to win that title back." He includes.

"I am aware of that tactic. I will never underestimate my opponent. I have something besides my title on the line." He mentions.

"What is that?"

"If I lose, it ruins our chance on being the power couple. It puts a bit of pressure not wanting to let Layla down. She worked hard for this opportunity and I don't want it wasted because of me." He mentions a few of his nerves.

"I know the feeling with when I met Trish. I felt if I did something or said something wrong I would lose her. I haven't told you this, but I never wanted to leave her since the beginning." He admits.

"Love at first sight." Morrison nods. "You have her now in love with you." He acknowledges.

"Yeah, but I will always have that doubt. My point with this is that doubt to disappoint her will always be there. When it is present in your mind, know that if she loves you like you think. Nothing will break your relationship. Win or lose, if she is disappointed that you might lose, she will be by your side. Plus, you always have a rematch to continue that path to be a power couple." Derrick nods starting to relax. "By the way, Layla might feel the same way as well. She might fear of disappointing you if she loses." Morrison adds.

"You are right, I am thinking about myself." He is disappointed to only think that way. "I don't want her to have doubts to defeat Kelly Kelly. I need to talk to her." He marches to the door.

"Stop." He steps in the way. "I will call her." He offers an alternative way. "Trish is probably with her."

"Okay." He accepts.

 _'Nasty Girl'_ plays first. Layla comes out in her blue outfit with her hooded jacket.

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the Divas title. First, the challenger, from Phoenix, Arizona; Layla." Lilian Garcia announces.

Layla does her usual entrance waiting for her opponent to come out.

 _'Holla'_ plays next. Kelly Kelly comes out in her pink ring outfit.

"The Champion, from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the Divas Champion; Kelly Kelly." Lilian announces next. Kelly Kelly does her usual entrance before waiting for the referee to signal for the bell. "Per Mr. McMahon's orders, no one will interfere in this match which includes after the match. If they do, serious consequences will be given. All employees are under this order no exceptions." She announces before exiting the ring.

The referee holds up the Divas title to show what Kelly Kelly and Layla are fighting for. After handing the title over, he signals for the bell. Kelly and Layla circle the ring before they lock-up. Layla gets the upper hand with a headlock. Kelly pushes Layla to the ropes to receive a clothesline for her actions. To not let her opponent be comfortable, Layla goes for the attack to keep the offence. She does the same offence way she did with Beth; keep her down enough for a pin fall.

The plan is going on well, Layla is still on the advantage. She has gone for the pin twice with Kelly Kelly kick out at a 2-count. Layla picks up her opponent to have Kelly fight back with punches to the gut. The momentum changes with Kelly blocking Layla shots to provide ones of her own. Kelly swings Layla to the ropes to execute the Thez press to punch her in the face. Layla covers her face to save it from Kelly's punches. Kelly get off as she fires herself up. She picks up Layla to continue with her punches. After, she slingshots Layla to the corner to set up for the Kelly Killer; she does a handspring hitting Layla in the face with her elbow. Layla falls in the corner as Kelly attempts to perform a stinky face, but Layla counters with a roll-up to get another near fall. Layla tries to get the upper hand, but it shut down with the Hanging Figure Four Neck Lock. Kelly removes the move before the 5-count to take Layla down. Kelly goes for the pin to receive her first near fall.

The tables have turn with Kelly on the advantage. This is trouble for Layla who doesn't want to lose this match. She tries any offensive move to gain any momentum to accomplish this. She heads to the top rope to deliver a flying clothesline. The momentum she wants is arriving back as she waits for Kelly to return to a vertical base to perform her Bombshell finisher. Layla hooks the leg for a pin.

"1…2…3." The referee counts to signal for the bell.

"Your winner and new Divas Champion, Layla." Lilian Garcia announces.

The referee is handed the title before raising Layla's hand and handing her the title. The tears fall as Layla raises the title over her head. She can't believe all her hard work has paid off for this moment; she is the Divas Champion. She celebrates with the WWE Universe before heading backstage.

Layla enters backstage to be picked up by Derrick to spin her around. Layla giggles as she enjoys being in her boyfriend's arms.

"I knew you could do it. You did great there, hanging in there when things didn't go your way." He speaks putting her back on the ground.

"Thank you, you were my motivation." She expresses still embrace in his arms.

"Really." He acts modest.

"Shut up, I just don't want to disappoint you. I didn't want to be the one who ruins our power couple moment." She admits to him.

Derrick smiles fades. "What, did I say something wrong?" She notices the change.

"I… I thought I was the one that is going to disappoint you. I thought I would lose my match to ruin everything." He admits as well.

Layla chuckles. "What?"

"We are both silly." She explains. "Being power couple isn't everything, we should not make it everything. If one of us loses then it is okay, well it should be. I just want to be with you." She smiles. "No matter what happens later I love you." She pecks his lips. "You go out there and try your best to get that victory. For me, we are always the power couple." She gives her boyfriend more confidence.

"No disappointment." He clarifies to ease more of his nerves.

"Nothing, we will celebrate the same way." She winks.

"Come on before we start it early." He guides her back to her room as she giggles.

 _'I Came to Play'_ echoes throughout the arena. The Miz comes out to boos that doesn't affect him at all. He walks down the ramp in his black tights. He enters the ring to wait for his opponent to arrive.

 _'Invincible'_ echoes next throughout the arena. Derrick comes out to cheers in his black paid trunks with red strips, his sleeve on one arm with his wrist taped, and his black Jordans. He does his usual entrance with showing the DC calligraphy on the back of his red, leather, sleeveless hoodie. Derrick enters the ring as he plays to the crowd.

"This match is set for one fall, it is for the WWE Champ…ion… ship. The only to win is pin fall or submission. Now, introducing the competitors… first the challenger, from Hollywood, California, weighting 221 lbs. and is 6ft. 2 in. tall; The Miz." Justin Roberts announces. The Miz raises both his arms to the crowd booing.

"Next, the champion, from Miami, Florida, weighing 227lbs. and is 5ft. 11in. tall, he is the WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." Justin Roberts continues. Derrick removes his title to raise it above his head as the crowd cheers at their champion. Afterwards, he hands the title to the referee, Mike Choda, as he raises it over his head to signal what is on the line. Choda hands the title to Lilian before he signals for the bell to start the match.

Derrick and The Miz lock up with have Derrick outpower his opponent with a smirk. They circle the ring to lock up again which leads to another power out by Derrick. The Miz shake it off as they lock up for the third time. The Miz wins this battle with a headlock. He puts more pressure every minute as he smirks. Derrick pushes Miz to the ropes to have him hang on to them. Not be frustrated, Derrick clothesline him out of the ring. He checks his neck as Miz paces ringside on a plan.

"We will back after this commercial break." Jerry Lawler announces.

"We are back with the main event." Michael Cole welcomes back the WWE Universe.

"During the commercial break, The Miz took control with a cat and mouse tactic attacking Derrick when back in the ring. Derrick tried to turn the tables but a thump in the eye kept Miz on the advantage." King commentates to the fans watching at home.

"I am not surprise King. We know Miz's tactics using any cheap shots to win back his WWE title." Cole mentions.

"We will see if this tactic works in favour of the challenger. He needs to be careful to not let the referee catch him." King advises.

"Yup."

Miz continues the offensive with Layla watching in her locker room. "Come on baby." She cheers. "Don't fall for his tricks." She advises as well.

Back in the ring, Miz is kicking Derrick in the chest until Derrick grabs his leg to lift him up in the air for a one-arm powerbomb. Both competitors are now down as the referee counts. Miz gets up first with Derrick almost up using the ropes. Miz tries for a punch which Derrick dodges with a Neck Breaker. He bounces on the left ropes to perform a drop kick to the legs to knock his opponent back down.

Derrick feels the momentum turning to his favour. He follows the momentum with a Shining Wizard to the face. To the disappointment of everyone, Miz kicks out on instinct not wanting to give his chance to win back his title. This fazes Derrick a bit, but he can't lose focus. He then picks his opponent for a clothesline to be reverse by a Skull Crushing Finale. Everyone is quiet as Miz goes for the cover.

"1…2…" Derrick kicks at the final moment to everyone cheering. This frustrates Miz, so he grabs the champion again for another Skull Crushing Finale to this time reverse by a DDT. Without wasting any time, the champion applies his submission finisher Unwash Thin to the challenger. Miz tries to crawl to the ropes, but Derrick pulls him into the center of the ring. The crowd is intrigue on if this is the end. Miz starts to fade as the referee checks him. He raises his arm once to have it fall. The second time, it falls. For the third time, Miz tries to fight back, but Derrick does a modified Unwashed Thin; he puts more pressure on the legs and back. The challenger still struggles with the pain excruciating to have him finally tap out. The crowd cheers as the referee rings the bell.

"Your winner and still WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." Justin Roberts announce.

The referee is handed the title before he hands it to Derrick as he raises his hand. Layla runs to the ring to congratulate her boyfriend. She turns him around to kiss him. They make-out for a moment as the crowd whistles.

"The better man won tonight." Michael acknowledge.

"No, the smarter man won. Derrick didn't need tricks or to cheat to win. He relied on skills to propel himself to this moment." King corrects.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three:

Derrick and Layla wake up the next day with Layla being spooned by her boyfriend.

"Morning." Derrick kisses her shoulder.

"Mmm… morning." She snuggles more into him. "Last night… last night was so great. I think each time we make love we break the old time and the passion of it." She mentions

"Old time?" Derrick raises an eyebrow.

"Each time we, well you, pleasure me it is earlier as well as you hold your climax. I think we are about the two and thirty minutes mark." She gives an average time.

"Really." He smirks. "You time us." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Not really, just a general time, why do you want me to?" She turns around to face him.

"Maybe." He grins. "Or maybe we should record us to watch how long we can last?" He suggests.

"You just want to watch us when you are lonely." She crosses her arms knowing the real reason.

"Absolutely, I can never get enough of you." He kisses her.

"Mmm… me either."

The kiss gets heated with Layla on top of Derrick. The moment gets interrupted by a phone call; they both groan at this. Derrick turns over to answer his phone.

"It is Vince. Hello." He answers without any irritation.

"Derrick, I am sorry if I caught you at a bad time, but I need to speak to you at headquarters." Vince requests with a demand tone.

"May I ask why?" He doesn't want to attend it.

"I rather not speak about it over the phone. Oh, please bring Layla with you too. She is part of this meeting as well." He encouraged heavily.

"Okay sir, we will be on the first flight out." He tells his boss.

"No need, a driver is provided just inform the receptionist you are ready and they will direct you to the car." Vince divulges.

"Okay sir, we will see you soon." Vince hangs up without another word.

"Was that Mr. McMahon?" Layla assures her overhearing.

"Yup, we both need to pack our valuables and head to headquarters." Derrick informs her.

"Why?" She questions just like Derrick did.

"It is confidential. A driver is waiting for us downstairs to drive us there." He adds.

"Wow, I guess we shouldn't keep our boss waiting." She removes the cover to head to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He thought they would have a few minutes still.

"I am going to take a shower to look presentable at the meeting. I can't have them smell that I just made love with my boyfriend." She mentions.

"Right, let's go." He eagerly stands up to join her.

"Nope." She stops him. "It will take longer, you will pack our belongings while I shower." Derrick pouts. "Sorry baby, we need to hurry." She explains not liking at all either.

"Okay." He accepts. Layla nods as she closes the door to start her shower. Derrick starts to pack his belongings after he puts on a pair of boxers. After ten minutes, Layla competes her shower so Derrick can start his.

All packed up and changed, they head to main desk to have the receptionist guide them to the car.

"Enjoy your trip." The receptionist speaks closing the door.

"Thank you." Derricks speaks through the open window.

* * *

As soon as they arrive at Headquarters, the main receptionist there automatically guides them to Vince's office as ordered.

"Here you go." The receptionist leaves them outside Vince's office.

"Thank you." Layla appreciates.

Derrick looks at Layla who puts on a brave face. He nods before he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Mr. McMahon invites. "Ah, Derrick and Layla." Vince greets when they enter.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." They both greet their boss back.

"Please take a seat." He offers. "I have called you both here to speak about you two being the power couple." He starts.

"We are going to celebrate on what you hint on before." Derrick refers to a conversation about being mean to Layla before.

"Yes Derrick, since you both are now champions, we want to capitalize on your momentum and reactions. Next week, we will officially state you are a power couple." He continues.

"Next week, why not this Monday, tonight?" Layla wonders.

"You will hint on that, but something will happen to discourage that. Miz and Kelly Kelly, an odd pari, will attack you and steal your titles." Derrick and Layla widen their eyes. "No worries, you two will have your titles back next week in a match; a mixed tag team match. The titles will be hanging above the ring to be lowered afterwards." Vince assures them.

"It will be an incentive for us." She likes the idea of a challenge.

"Derrick, you have a smart woman here." Mr. McMahon compliments.

"Absolutely, she always puts me in my place." He grins which makes Layla punch him in the shoulder. "What?" He rubs his arm to have her glare at him not explaining anything.

"Derrick, just say sorry." Mr. McMahon advises. Derrick looks at him weirdly, although, Mr. McMahon signals for him to just say those words.

Derrick turns to face Layla. "Layla." He smiles. "I am sorry. I just want to compliment your strong personality. You never let anyone push you around, especially me." He holds her hands. "You are a very independent woman who is lucky to have any man, but you have chosen me. For that I am grateful, thank you." He pecks each hand.

Layla blushes. "You are so sweet." She pecks his cheek.

"I am glad that issue is resolve. Now, we will have another conversation after next week on the route for the power couple. We have not decided on if you two will be at face or a heel." Vince mentions.

"We will see you then." Derrick stands up.

"Yup, we will." Mr. McMahon stands to shake their hands. "Derrick, you take care of Layla, I can't bail you out all the time." He chuckles.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon I will." He chuckles back.

* * *

Derrick's theme song played first as the WWE Universe erupted in cheers. After he played to the crowd, he signaled the crowed to hold on for a moment. Layla's theme song plays next to have the same level of enthusiasm as Derrick. He spins her around before he pecks her on the lips. The crowd starts to whistle and cheer at the interaction. They head to the ring with intertwined hands. He lowers the middle rope for her to enter the ring first.

"Hello WWE Universe." Derrick greets. "I want to welcome you all to Monday Night Raw. As you can witness, with the titles on our persons, that we both won our respective matches. My girlfriend…" He pecks her on the lips again. "Defeated Kelly Kelly and I defeated, once again, The Miz. With that in our past, we focus on our future in this company. You see we plan to stay champion for a long while. No one will take our titles away from us, so we are in turn the best and leaders of this show." He acknowledges trying to have a balance of heel and face aspect to have the storyline go in either direction. "We are officially the it couples, the-"

Miz's theme song plays to have Derrick rolls his eyes at this opponent. The music fades to have Derrick laughing. "You have got me Miz. Haha. As I was say-"

Miz attack Derrick, with a chair, from behind. He entered from the crowd while they were distracted with the theme song. Layla tries to stop another attack however is pushed. Once again, she stops The Miz, however Kelly arrives to attack Layla with a Kendo stick. Layla and Derrick try to fight back, but Miz hits him with a chair shot before delivering Skull Crushing Finale on the chair. In the next moment, Kelly delivers a K2 on Layla to have them both lying flat in the ring.

Both Miz and Kelly pick up their respective titles; WWE title and Divas title, to raise it up. "Some power couple, you both can't hold on to your titles. We will keep them safe for you two." The Miz announce as they leave the ring to boos.

"I guess they are not done with the supposed 'power couple' of Raw." King acknowledges.

"Yup, they both admit they are jealous of the relationship between Layla and Derrick. They won their match fair and square." Michael Cole disagrees on the display of Miz and Kelly.

"I admit they both earn to achieve the titles; however, they don't have them. I wonder what the boss would decide on the consequences."

"This shouldn't have happened in the first place, Layla and Derrick should be guarded from those two thieves." Cole adds.

* * *

Derrick and Layla are in the trainer's room being evaluated. Todd Grisham enters to interview them. "Derrick, Miz, and Kelly Kelly attack both of you from behind as well as took your titles, care to comment."

"Todd, they attack us from behind because they like the upper hand. They always want the advantage. As shown last night, an advantage can be easily switched. They have our titles now, however, that doesn't mean they are the champions; they are fakes. They are trying to justify on why they lost to us by stealing our titles when we are vulnerable." Derrick answers.

"They are thefts that prove that they are not worthy to be champions. A true champion faces obstacles head on and not from behind for a surprise attack." Layla includes. "Do you know I expect this from The Miz, but not Kelly. I guess greed can expose the mean aspect of any person. Don't worry, we will take back what is truly ours." Layla promises icing her neck.

"You heard what my girlfriend promises. Miz, Kelly Kelly, if you hear this, have fun with our title because you won't have long with them." Derrick warns.

"Thank you for your time." Todd appreciates.

* * *

"Are you fine?" Trish concern carrying some bags to the car.

"No worries bestie, we can manage." Layla assures.

"What about the titles?" She inquires.

"We will let them enjoy their day with the titles. Trust me it won't be long." Derrick promises to them.

"Whatever." Trish discourages. For her, if her and Morrison were in their position, they would automatically search and fight to get their titles back.

* * *

Next week, Derrick and Layla arrive still without their titles. They must stand back to witness Miz and Kelly flaunt that they are the champs.

"You two still giving them time until you take them back." Trish enters disappointed.

"Today is the day, trust us." Derrick assures his best friend.

"I do, with my life, but you should have taken them the night they took it." Trish orders not liking that their titles are still with them and being calm about it.

"Trish, we have a plan." Derrick assures her again.

"Of course, it is confidential." Trish is fed up with all the secrets. "Just forget it." She storms away.

"I will take to her." Layla follows Trish. "Trish." She calls out. "Trish." She catches up to her.

"I get it Layla, don't worry." She speaks upset now.

"I know you are used to know everything about Derrick, but this is really confidential. Mr. McMahon wants us to keep this under wraps. Derrick and I know that if we could, we could. You just must trust us, okay. Come on bestie, you know it hurts Derrick to not tell you this. You know Derrick thinks of you as a sister." She reminds her bestie. Deep down, Layla envy how deep their bond is.

"I know." Trish agrees embarrassed of her actions. "Tell me that you will get your titles back." Trish speaks.

"We will." Layla assures her.

"Okay, go back to Derrick to prepare for your match." Trish pushes her away gentle.

"Come on, I thought we were besties." Layla acts all hurt.

"We are it is just you two really had me worried with this, that's all." Trish explains. She knows how hard they worked for these moments.

"Okay, we are still on for afterwards, right?" Layla reminds hopefully.

"Of course, no matter what happens here, you are still my bestie." She forgives them. "No one or nothing will break that apart." Trish promises.

"Absolutely." Layla hugs Trish.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty- four:

Miz arrives to the ring with Kelly Kelly. "Hello everyone, welcome to our show now." Miz smirks as the crowd boos. "You don't like that, that is the rule here, whoever has the titles are considered the power couple, so we are the power couple." The crowd  
jeers louder as he lifts his title over his head.

"The Miz, I think there is a condition." Kelly adds. "You might need to be an actually couple to be the power couple." Kelly advises.

"Ooo…" Miz thumps his head. "We are not couple we are just champions." Kelly nods. "We are just the best in the company." Miz pretends to just discover it.

"Correct, we have the titles because Derrick and Layla doesn't care about them." The crowd continues to vocal their disagreement.

"It is true." Kelly states. "If the titles mean so much to them, they would have fought to get them back. They let us hold on to them for a week. I might say they are not true champions." Kelly mentions.

"I agree with them not being true champions because we attack them from behind." He admits. "We always take what we want. You see we are achievers not followers. We always get what we want. Derrick, Layla, if you want your titles back, come get them."  
Miz challenges.

The crowd looks towards the stage to wait for their true champions to come out. Layla's theme song plays to have them both head out to cheers. The crowd cheers 'True champions' to them.

"Thank you. Thank you." Derrick appreciates. "My girlfriend and I want to thank you for accepting us." Layla waves to the crowd.

"Wow, I thought you two couldn't suck up to the crowd even more." Miz shock at how the fans are eating Derrick's false appreciation. "These fans don't care for you, you are just a fad to them." Miz breaks the news.

"Oh, is that right?" Derrick turns his attention to him. "How is that working out for you? You must steal titles to be champions. You even let Kelly tag along with you. You brainwash her to not think for herself." He recognizes.

"I am an independent person I don't assist in anything." Kelly defends herself from the accusations.

"Really Kelly." Layla chimes into the conversation. "Without Miz's influences, you would not attack me from behind and stole my time. I always thought you had some class and took your defeat graciously; I guess was wrong." Layla is disappointed by this.

"Miz didn't influence me this is my own doing." Kelly defends again not admitting she got manipulated.

"I am sure." Layla rolls her eyes in not believing her.

"It is true." Kelly defends again annoyed.

"Okay, I will get my title without interference then." Layla requests.

"Why I would do that?" Kelly confused on this request.

"Why not, unless you have point on why you keep the title? If you want a title shot, a rematch, you just should ask. Kelly, you are entitled to a rematch, remember." Layla reminds her.

"I deserve that." She ponders on her past actions on if they are right.

"Don't let them manipulate you too." Miz joins in. "We agreed to take the titles and let them suffer when they want them back." Miz repeats the plan for her.

"Of course, this was Miz's plan, Kelly you are just the pawn in his game to win his title back. You see he doesn't care about you." Derrick advises.

"That is not true, you know that they cheated to win the titles." Miz fires back.

"Actually, Kelly and I never cheated in our match." Layla includes.

"Shut it, Layla." Miz yells knowing he is losing the argument.

"Hey! You don't speak to her like that." Derrick gets defensive.

"Whatever." Miz waves Derrick off.

"You want to play it like that." Derrick heads to the ring with Layla following. Miz and Kelly stand their ground.

There is a brawl in the ring as referees head out to try to separate the four. They final did with the titles on the ground.

"You see we face our problems up front not from behind." Derrick yells out after being separated.

"Really, where were you two this past week? You let us have the titles for a week." He questions trying to save his argument.

"We wanted you two to have this time because you won't have another chance to hold them. We were being nice." Layla includes helping the referee with Derrick.

"Whatever." Kelly rolls her eyes.

"Do you know what, I am was going to give you an opportunity to win our title back, but never mind." Layla now pissed off.

"Yah right." Miz disbelieves.

"It is true, we would compete in a mixed tag team match, whoever wins gets the titles." Derrick explains further.

"It was our decision to accept it or not. I was going to accept it, but because of you, Miz, I am going to decline it. You two won't have a title shot until we lose our titles again. I don't why you got the chance in the first place with your first contract.  
Have fun waiting." Layla leaves the ring with a smirk.

"You heard what she said and I agree. Have fun without the titles." Derrick grabs both their titles of the ground before following his girlfriend.

Kelly Kelly glares at Miz for causing her an opportunity. She should have known not to trust Miz.

"Wait." Miz calls out witnessing his plan unravelling. "We accept the opportunity if you allow us." He sucks up his pride for any title opportunity.

"Since we have the titles now, we will take that into consideration." Layla says to have them squirm.

"This will be our rematch. I invoke my rematch for this opportunity." Kelly offers just to gain the opportunity as well.

"Are you sure?" Layla wasn't expecting them to cave so easily.

"Yes." She speaks with assurance as Miz agrees with a nod.

"Great, we will let you know on the time tonight." Layla grins as they head to the back.

* * *

"That is your plan." Trish wonders not happy with it.

"Yup, somewhat." Layla answers. "See, you have to trust us." She grins.

"Fine, I will be civil when you win your match that is all I can do." Trish offers to save herself some embarrassment.

"Thank you." Derrick pecks her forehead.

"You are lucky you are my best friends." She sweetly speaks still want to seem annoyed to them.

"And we appreciate your friendship, you and Morrison." Derrick accepts her apology.

* * *

 _'I Came to Play'_ echoes throughout the arena. Miz comes out to boss with it not affecting him. He walks down to the ring to wait for his opponents and partner.

 _'Holla'_ plays next to a mixture of cheers and jeers with her actions last week. She walks down the ramp to perform her usually play to the crowd.

"This match is a mixed tag team match set for one fall; women will face the women and men face the men." Justin Roberts starts to announce. "First, the challengers, from Hollywood, California, weighing 221 lbs.; The Miz. Next from, Jacksonville, Florida;  
Kelly Kelly."

They both wait for their opponents as Derrick's theme song _'Invincible'_ echoes throughout the arena next. He comes out with loud cheers along with holding the hand of Layla. Derrick spins her around to give her a peck to her lips. They head down  
to the ring to witness their opponents unimpressed. Derrick holds the middle rope down for Layla before she enters.

"Now the champions. First, from Phoenix, Arizona, she is the Divas' Champion; Layla." Justin Roberts continues to introduce. "Next, from Miami, Florida, weighing 227 lbs., he is the WWE Champion; Derrick Cyrus." Derrick and Layla raise their titles over  
their head. "The titles will be given to the winner of the match. You must win by pin fall or submission. If it ends in count out, or disqualification the titles will not change hands like any other title match." Justin Roberts explains the conditions.

size="1" noshade=""

The men start off first with the referee signal for the bell. Derrick and The Miz lock up to have Derrick receive the upper hand. Miz swings Derrick to the ropes to be clothesline by Derrick. Derrick picks him up to have Miz fight back with punches  
to the gut.

Midway through the match, Miz and Kelly Kelly have the advantage. They have executed cheap shot after cheap shot to gain control. In the ring, now, are the women. Kelly has a headlock on Layla after a poke to the eye. With boos and name calling, Kelly  
Kelly tries to focus on the match and not let it affect her. She reminds herself that this is the way to achieve greatest, to be the top Diva.

This distraction gives Layla time to retaliate as she whips Kelly to the ring post. The impact brings her back to reality. She looks ahead to see Layla run towards with a boot to the face. Layla brings her away from the ropes to get a near fall. Layla,  
without hesitation performs her finisher.

"1… 2…" Miz breaks the count which Derrick enters to get rid of him. Layla slightly distracted gets rolled up into a pin.

"1… 2…" Layla kicks out at the last second. The crowd tries to motivate Layla to regain control which finally gets to Kelly. She waves Layla off before she exits the ring.

Miz already handled Derrick chases Kelly Kelly to scream at her that she should get back in the ring. Kelly slaps him before she continues to the back.

Back in the ring, the referee is at the count out of 9 with Layla surprised by this. The count of 10, the referee rings the bell. Miz looks over at the ring realizing that this altercation cost him his title.

As Derrick, who is back up, and Layla celebrate, Miz marches back into the ring. He attacks Derrick from behind as Layla watches. She tries to stop Miz, but he knocks her down each time. When Miz finishes with Derrick, he sets his sights at Layla.  
Layla gulps as she backs up to the corner. As Miz preys on Layla, the referees tend to Derrick. He gives a big grin as he grabs her by the hair.

"You will pay twice for costing me my title." He sets her up for the Skull Crushing Finale.

Luckily for Layla, John Morrison, who recovers quickly. Morrison kicks Miz in everybody part of his bodybefore setting him up for Starship Pain. Derrick now upright checkson Layla who checks on him instead. Trish gives them her 'I told  
you' look before helping them up.

They give her a little shove before they chuckle. Morrison joins them holding his stomach as they head to the back.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five:

 **Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had time and have writer's block for this story. Hope I can get over this and continue and finish this story.**

* * *

Miz furiously confronts Kelly Kelly "What is wrong with you? You just cost us our titles." He yells.

Kelly slaps him. "Don't you ever scream at me. You promise me that we would attain them as a team and no tricks." She restates.

"I never said that." He gulps quietly knowing his words backfired on him.

"Why did let you convince me, am I an idiot?" She thumps her forehead.

"I should have used my mind instead of emotions."

"What does that mean?" Miz questions

"Whatever, I am done. I will earn another title shot on my own. Now, excuse me." She leaves Miz alone. Miz watches her as he figures out another plan to get what is his.

* * *

Derrick, Layla, Trish, and Morrison are at Sophia's house.

"Good, you got them back. I was wondering on what took so long." Soph wonders almost recovered from her surgery.

"That is what I said." Trish conveys.

"Really." Soph proud to have the same thought process as her aunt.

"Soph, remember it is if for a storyline." Derrick reminds her.

"Right, I take it back."

"Hey, no fair." Trish pouts hoping that someone was on her side on over reacting to their lost titles.

"Honey, please let it go they have their titles back." Morrison kisses her forehead.

"I will try." Trish huffs like a child.

"Oh, Auntie I can re-track my statement if it makes you feel better." Sophie offers not liking her love ones upset.

"No sweetie, I am fine. Thank you though."

"Anyways, Layla and I want to discuss something you all, especially with Sophie." Derrick brings the conversation back to the topic of importance of the visit.

"What is it Daddy Derrick?"

Layla melts at the name. She is always touched on Derrick and Morrison being co-father's.

"What did I do?" Sophie raises an eyebrow at Layla's reaction.

"She just like how I am a father figure to you." Derrick responds.

"Oh, well she can be a mother figure as well. She can me Momma Layla because she is dating you." Sophia offers with a smile.

"Sweetie, remember Derrick volunteered to be your daddy with Morrison because you don't have one. You already have a mother." Her mother explains not liking the idea.

"I know, but…" She looks at her with a stern look on her face. "Okay." She sighs. "What is the news?" She changes to the previous topic.

"Well…" Derrick pauses to ponder on what between the mother and daughter. "We are officially the power couple however they don't know which side are with."

"Derrick and I don't know if we will be a heel couple or a face couple." Layla explains further.

"Why are you telling us this?" Trish asks knowing it is just for storyline.

"If we are put as a heel couple, we might have to execute evil or bad words or actions. We don't want to influence Sophie on our actions." They explain the problem.

"You would be the same people outside, right?" They both nod. "then, there are no problems." Sophie simplifies the situation.

"We just don't want you upset because the objective of a heel couple is to cheat, act horrible to everyone, especially to the crowd, and sometime outside in public." Derrick tries to explain to Sophie to have no surprises.

"Oh, so you might be rude to fans and the audience." Derrick nods. "Oh, well I guess I have to live with that. I don't decide and it is your job. I will be okay." She gives a small smile not liking the idea at all.

"Sophie." Derrick upset at this. They both want to take precautions on what might happen.

"I am heading to my room." She steps off the couch to head there.

"Soph" Derrick calls out having this the last thing he wants.

"Just leave her." Trish's sister stops him. Layla holds his hands not liking this either.

* * *

In the kitchen, it is just Trish and her sister. Derrick and Layla lift a couple of hours after the situation with Sophie.

"Why did you get defensive when Soph offered Layla to be momma to her?" Trish wonders.

"What do you mean?" Nicole plays it off.

"You gave her a stern look like you didn't approve."

"It is true, she already has a mother. Layla can be another aunt not a mother." She suggests.

"But Layla is not Sophie's mother, you are. Layla being a momma Layla is just someone she can trust when you are not available."

"that is what you are for, there is no difference." She defends her statement.

"Maybe, but I guess since she is dating Derrick it makes her the momma to her."

"Why don't we call you Momma Trish, then?" Nicole snaps back.

"I am already the true Aunt and John is Daddy Morrison." She strikes back calmly.

"I am just not comfortable with it." She admits in a calm tone.

"Are you not comfortable because you still have feelings for Derrick or that you think she will be a better mother than you?" She suspects the true truth.

"A bit of both." She finally admits.

"Nicole." Trish speaks disappointed.

"Trish, I will always be grateful for what he did for us."

"Of course, but you two dated and it didn't work." Trish knowing well why it didn't.

"It didn't work because of Kim." She blames it on her not wanting to accept the truth.

"No, Nicole." Trish sighs. "He is in a good relationship, please don't mess with it." Trish fears that if she does, Derrick won't be able to come back to self again.

"Fine." She huffs. "You asked, so I answered.

"Nicole, he sees you as a great friend."

"If we hook up again, we can be an actually family." She suggests liking the idea for Sophie to have a true dad.

"Layla, Sophie is okay with two daddies and you as a mother. Furthermore, Layla won't be a better mom to Soph than you." She warns again to not interfere.

"Okay." Nicole surrenders.

"Thank you, now I am going to check on Sophie." She exits.

Nicole waits for a bit and then takes out her phone.

* * *

Derrick thrusts into Layla one more time before he spills his seed into her.

"OMG, that feeling never gets old." Layla tightening her grip.

"It shouldn't because I love you." Derrick kisses her shoulder.

"I love you too." She expresses back kissing his shoulder.

"I hope Sophie being offered you to be Momma is not awkward." Derrick concern on her feelings towards it.

"Of course not, I get the logic. I guess it wasn't the offer, but how Nicole react to it." Derrick raises an eyebrow. "She seems not keen on it." She expresses her awareness.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, just a vibe I have." Layla waves off not wanting to cost trouble.

"You think she still has feelings for me." She shrugs. "she doesn't we are just friends." He assures her.

"Okay." She speaks unconvinced.

"Layla." He looks in her eyes. "There is nothing between Nicole and I, we are just friends. I am yours no matter what. I love you." Layla blushes. "Do you want me how much again?" He smirks which makes Layla eyes light up. "I'll take that as a yes." He brings her on to his lap as he starts with long, deep pumps." They both moan as they focus on their love making that they don't hear the phone ring.

* * *

The power couple are in Vince's office.

"We have decided on a side." Vince informs them.

"That is great." They both express.

"We, at first, wanted you two to be a heel power couple. We thought that the titles got to your head and you are superior to everyone else."

"Okay, we can do that." Layla and Derrick accept.

"We did like that until someone called me directly. Have you two given my number to anyone?" Vince asks having a sense on someone related to them.

"No sir." Derrick looks at Layla who shakes her head.

"How about Trish or Morrison." He wonders to prove his suspicious.

"I won't think so."

"I am asking because she negotiates about your storyline, well the turn heal, be face part."

"Oh well, is that why you changed your mind?"

"Yes, she was quite convincing as she was a sweet girl trying to convince me to keep you face." Vince smile at the girl's toughness.

"Ah." Derrick figured out who this person is. "She is quite the girl."

"She is, but please tell her that she can't call me for negotiations." He warns with a smile. The phone call made him smile.

"Of course, I will tell her."

"So, here on out you are a face couple." Vince confirms.

"Absolutely." Derrick shakes Vince's hand before leaving with Layla.

"Which girl are you talking about?" Layla wonders.

"Hold on, I just have to call someone." He reaches their locker room to call the girl.

"Hello Derrick." Nicole happily answers.

"Hello Nicole, can I speak with Sophie?" Layla is shock that Sophie would do that.

"Certainly."

"Hi Papa Derrick." She greets happily.

"I spoke with my boss about an interesting phone call." He hints.

"I am busy right now, Daddy Derrick, I will talk to you later." Sophie panics.

"Sophia Stratus." He speaks her full name to know that she is in trouble.

"I am sorry I just didn't want people hating you both." She sweetly express.

"Sophie, remember it is just for this time. We won't be always a heel couple." Derrick assures her.

"You could be because you two are both believable." She compliments.

"Thank you, but you can't interfere in our work. Now, how did you get the number?" He forgives her being proud of her toughness as well.

"Auntie Trish, but she doesn't know." She speaks quietly.

"Do you really forgive me?" She asks sweetly.

"We do, so tomorrow we will pick you up to apologize."

"Yes, Daddy Derrick." She accepts.

"I love you." Derrick express.

"I love you, too." She speaks proudly.

* * *

"So, she called Vince." Layla confirms.

"Yup, she is quite the character." He still can't believe she did that.

"She just loves you enough to not have people hate you. I think it is really sweet."

"She and so is my girlfriend." He sneaks a peek.

"You already have me."

"So, I should stop." He grins.

"No, I am just saying you already have me."

"Well, you already have me." He kisses her on the lips.

* * *

Next day, Sophie is in Derrick's arms nervous to meet Vince as they approach the door.

"You two will be beside me, right?" She makes sure.

"Absolutely." Layla answers.

Derrick knocks on the door. "Come in." Vince invites.

"Mr. McMahon, there is someone who wants to meet you." Derrick conveys.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon." Sophie waves nervously still in Derrick's arms.

"Hello, you must be the girl who called me." Sophie nods. "That is a brave phone call calling a stranger." Sophie looks away cuddled up to her Daddy Derrick. "You don't seem brave now I don't bite. I bet you are scared from what you Uncle and Aunt told you." She nods.

"Sophie, you know what to do." Derrick reminds her.

She looks at Derrick who smiles and then Layla who nods her head, in support. Next, she walks to Vince to give her a card.

"What is this?" She takes the card.

Barely seeing over the desk. "It is my apology." She answers.

"Oh, it is, is it." She nods. "Can you read it to me?"

Sophie gulps as she takes the card back. No hesitation, Derrick picks her up to stand on a chair, Layla holds her hand for comfort. She clears her throat to start.

 _Dear Mr. McMahon,_

 _I am writing this apology to you for my actions before. I should not interfere in any business that is not my own. I am sorry for wasting your time and make you decide to my own feelings. You own this company and know better than me. I want to thank you for not blaming my Aunt Layla and Daddy Derrick. If you do, it is not their fault. I take full responsibility for my actions. I hope you accept my apology._

 _Sincerely Sophia… Stratus._

She looks up at Derrick with a disgust face on her full first name.

"Wow, did you write that?" Vince impress on the apology.

"My thoughts, they just help me sound grown up." She compliments Derrick and Layla.

"Well, I accept if you do me some favours." Sophie gulps. "I need advice on these storylines, can you help me?" He smiles.

Sophie smiles along with Layla and Derrick. "Absolutely! I mean… I certainly can, Mr. McMahon." She changes her tone to sound grown up.

Vince chuckles. "Confirm with your mom and I will see you next Monday Night Raw." Sophie extends her hand, but Vince open arms for a hug. Sophie accepts a hug.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six:

"No. No. You are not working for him." Nicole puts her foot down.

"I am not working it is a favour for him. I shouldn't have called to change his mind. I must deal with the consequences." Soph explains.

"Wasn't the apology letter enough?"

"He was actually impress." Sophie smiles.

"So, why did he ask for this favour?" Nicole proudly speaks but wants to maintain her state.

"I don't know, but I want to help. Please mommy, can I? Daddy Derrick, Daddy Morrison, Aunt Trish, and Momma-"

"She isn't your momma." She raises her tone.

"Okay, Aunt Layla will be there to babysit me, since I am a baby. I will stick to them like glue." She quietly speaks.

"Sophie." She moves closer to have her daughter flinch a bit. "Sop, I am going to give a hug not hurt you." She assures Soph because of the moments with her father.

"Promise." She looks up to Nicole who nods so disappointed in herself for letting her emotions take over.

"Of course, no one will hurt you again, especially me." She promises to not let what happen two years ago happen again.

"Okay." She hugs her mother. "I will be protected you know that. It will be just for a week. I am proud of myself that a billionaire wants my opinion on matches." She is very surprise by the offer.

"I am proud for you. I am just concern because I will be here working." Nicole express. They have never been apart for more than a day.

"You provide for you us that is something I don't take for granted." Sop knows her mom can't take time off.

"How did you get so smart?" Nicole pokes her nose with her daughter being the voice of reason.

"I am surround by smart people all day, it rubs off." Her mother smiles at her compliment for her. "No one can replace you." Her mother hugs her again. Nicole rubs her daughter's back still concern on leaving her in Layla's hands.

* * *

"Daddy Derrick!" Sophie runs to him with a backpack on at the airport.

"How is my beautiful daughter?" He picks her up.

"Excited to express my opinion."

"Remember what we discussed." Nicole reminds her as she rolls her luggage with her.

"Yes mommy." She nods in agreement.

"Remember, just speak like you are at home with the storyline." Nicole shares some advice.

"You judge our storylines before." Layla gulps.

"Absolutely, especially Daddy Derrick's and Aunt Trish. Don't worry, I forgive you for teasing Daddy before."

"Well, look at that, stamp of approval from Sophie." Derrick hopes it gives her more confidence on their relationship.

"Thank you, you had me nervous for a bit." Layla sighs a breath of relief.

"You're welcome Mama Layla." She looks at her mother who still is unhappy about the name.

"Layla, do you mind taking Sophie, I have to talk to Derrick alone?" Nicole request.

"Certainly, come on Soph let us give them privacy." She takes her luggage in one hand and Sophie's hand in the other.

"Everything okay?" Derrick questions curiously.

"Just nervous with Sophie being away from me for a week."

"She is in good hands. We all will take care of her no worries." He assures her.

"Thank you." She debates if she should open a topic on Layla. "Derrick?"

"Yeah."

"You really like Layla." She starts.

"Absolutely, I love her. Remember I talk to you about a missing piece." She nods. "She is the one that completes that missing part. I thought it wouldn't be her or this fast, but it is." He expresses with a grin on his face.

"So, not chance for us to get back together." She hopes.

"Nicole, you always have a special place in my life because of what you have been though, but she has my heart. We are just better as friends, me being a father figure to Sophie." Derrick tells her hoping she understands that they are just friends, nothing more.

"How do you know? We only broke up because of Kim." She still tries to find hope for them.

"Actually, we broke up because I wasn't ready for that commitment. You wanted to get married in a few years of dating, I wasn't ready.

"Now you are." She crosses her arms.

"No exactly, we haven't discussed it. Down the road yes, I would like too."

"Remember, she played you and can again." Nicole reminds him.

"That was for a storyline, she wouldn't do that again." He rejects that statement.

"Just watch out." She warns.

"Nicole, we are friends that is all I am sorry." He wants to send her straight. Nicole sneaks a peck on the lips. "Nicole, what did you do?" He wipes her lips immediately.

"Just a present, that if it doesn't work out I am here." She smiles.

"You can't just do that." He disagrees. "I am with Layla and I love her. I don't see us leaving each other. You have to move on." He raises his voice.

"Derrick." Nicole surprise by his tone.

"We will see you in a week." He leaves to head to the gate.

* * *

"There is our new boss." John Cena greets ignoring the others.

"Uncle John!" She runs to him to get a big bear hug. "New boss?"

"Yup, word has it that you have a say on storylines." He informs her.

"That is right, you have to be nice to me." She warns sweetly.

"Always, I am your favourite, right?" He sucks up sarcastically.

"Of course, you-"

"Wait, I thought I was your favourite." Evan Bourne disagrees coming towards them with Big Show.

"I thought I am the only one to give you bear hugs." Big show includes.

"Sorry, those statements are wrong." John informs them.

"Uncle John, you know they are true. You are a close second." She breaks the news to him with a giggle.

"That hurts Sophie, that really hurts." He touches his hurt heart.

"Sorry, Uncle john." She pouts.

"Wow, the big guns." John looks at her as she pouts deeper. "Fine, my heart doesn't hurt anymore." Sophie smiles again.

"Can I get a big fan hug?" Evan requests.

"Absolutely, did you know, I was the popular girl at school when I told them that I got your autograph?" She story tells.

"Is that right?" Sophie nods. "I guess I should visit sometime." Evan feels honoured.

"Really, that would be awesome. You are getting a great storyline." She conveys.

"Come on." John Cena and Big Show objects while Evan Bourne and Sophie snicker at this.

"Sweetie, we have to meet Mr. McMahon." Layla waves her over.

"Okay, see you three later." She hugs them as Big Show gets a peck. Big Show grins wider unnoticed by Cena and Bourne.

"There is my star opinion." Vince greets Sophie at his office for tonight.

"Hello Mr. McMahon." She greets back.

"Now, we have tons to manage with little time, shall we start?" Vince gets straight to the job at hand.

"We shall." She takes out her notebook and pen. All of them chuckle a bit at her professional attitude.

"Behave sweetie, we will be back when Raw is over." Derrick kisses her head.

"I will Daddy Derrick."

* * *

Derrick and Layla are ringside scouting Layla's opponent for her Divas Title.

"Who do you think will earn a chance to be #1 Contender?" Cole asks.

"Of course, Trish does, but because she is my best friend. Besides that, it does not matter because I will defeat anyone to stay champion." She speaks with confidence.

"Kelly seems to earn her shot now, would you be surprise if she won?" Cole questions to Derrick this time.

"At least I know she earn it."

"How about you, Derrick? Miz is in the battle royal along with Del Rio next week." He continues the conversation.

"The difference between them is that-" He ponders. "Never mind, if they win, they earn it and won't mind beating them again." He answers.

"The self-proclaim power couple are back to reign for a long while." Cole conveys.

"We don't care who it is as long as they earn it." Derrick speaks.

"Modest as well." Michael Cole adds.

* * *

The final four women in the match are Kelly Kelly, Eve, Trish, and Natayla.

"I wonder if Eve and Trish will team against Kelly and Natayla. Remember Natayla was a member of the group who try to cost you a title shot before." King relays some backstory information.

"If Natayla does win, I applaud her. I will see her at our match. However, she is in the ring with former champions." Layla adds her input.

"Oh, Kelly is trying to eliminate Eve." Kelly successful does so as the Miz walks down clapping this distracts her as Trish flips her over the rope. Kelly is in shock as Miz chuckles all the way to the back.

"I guess Miz gets his revenge on Kelly for costing him the title before." Michael Cole acknowledge.

"Miz is always upset about something. I wouldn't be surprise if Kelly retracts the angry she now has on his match next week. As you say King, there is nothing worse than a woman scorn."

"That is right." King agrees.

* * *

The closing moments of the match, Natayla has the Sharp Shooter on Trish to weaken her down. Trish in pain tries to remove it knowing that is the only way for her to break it. Natayla lets go as she just picks her up to throw over the rope. Trish hangs on, but is knocked down by a kick.

"Your winner and #1 Contender, Natayla." Lilian Garcia announces.

"What do you think, Layla?" Layla stands up as she raises her title as an answer.

* * *

"Any thoughts?" Mr. McMahon questions Sophie as they just witness the match.

"Many, but will you like them is the real question." Sophie answers.

"What do you have in mind?" Mr. McMahon interested in her opinion on how to book this match.

Sophie starts telling him her opinions on how it should go.

* * *

At the end of the night, Derrick is carrying an exhausted Sophie to the car while Layla is wheeling both their luggage with them.

"Poor baby, all exhausted on making big storylines." Layla removes a strand from her face.

"Mr. McMahon said she fell asleep during the main event."

"We will tell Nicole she fell asleep."

"Umm… we need to talk about Nicole." Derrick request to tell his girlfriend about the peck from her.

"Sure, what about?" She is hoping it is good news and not what she speculated before.

"When we lay Sophie down, we will talk." He informs her rubbing Sophie's back.

"Okay." She is worried on what this could be.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Layla all dress for bed as they sit on the couch. Sophie is sleeping in their bed to give her a good sleep.

"Layla, something happened when you two left." Layla nods. "She asks if I really like you."

"What did you say?" Layla curious not want to react yet.

"I confirm I do. I love you." He kisses her cheek as Layla blushes.

"After that, she wonders if there is any chance her and I can get back together." She sighs that this proves her speculation right.

"I decline it. I told her you are my missing piece. Next, she brought up Kim being the reason we broke up."

"Why did you?" Layla again curious with how he is with Sophie.

"Nicole… Nicole can be too clingy sometimes. She wanted marriage in a few years. I wasn't ready. She thought I would be ready now."

"Oh." Layla is surprise by that because they never discuss marriage yet.

"I know we haven't discuss it, but I would like to be married down the road, no rush." Derrick assures her.

"Derrick." She cups his cheek. "I know we still need to discuss some matters, but I do love you. It seems everything is better with you. Now, for this marriage topic, if it is a proposal now, it is lame. If it is not yet, I will wait. I see a long future for us whether or not we are married." She kisses him.

"I do too." He kisses her again.

"Now, is that all?" She senses there is something more.

Derrick rubs his neck. "No, when I told her we would only be friends, she sneaks in a peck on my lips." Layla starts to get annoyed. "I pushed her away and wipe my lips. I told her I love you and to move on. I don't want her to have hope anymore."

"Is that it?" She asks sternly not wanting anymore of Nicole news.

"That's it, I left afterwards."

"Good, I will speak to her when we get back." She promises.

"No, please I handed it." Derrick tries to prevent an argument. "You just let me love you because I only love you." He smiles.

"Fine." She calms down. "Next time she moves on you, I won't be this calm right away." She warns.

"I understand." He accepts. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yes." She snuggles into him as close as she can.

"You go any deeper we will be forced as one." He chuckles having no objections.

"That would be a problem?" Derrick shakes his head.

* * *

 **I don't know when I will upload the next chapter. The only thing I am sure of is that I will finish this story no matter how long it takes.**


End file.
